Swallowed by the Dark
by kyung064
Summary: Wonwoo hanya anemia, kemudian ia terbangun di rumah sakit, tapi tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. ia bukannya kecelakaan, tapi digigit sesuatu -atau mungkin seseorang-? kenapa tidak ada yang percaya, kenapa ia dianggap berhalusinasi? siapa sebenarnya DIA? Meanie, Seventeen, Wonwoo x Mingyu.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Swallowed by the Dark  
(**asli judulnya ambil dari lagu Pricked Winner DENGERIN WAJIB BAGUS BGT!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** M  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 2591  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Jeon Wonwoo merapikan almamaternya kembali, ia memasang seluruh kancingnya dan memastikan tidak ada satupun yang terbuka. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju kampus barunya.

" _Hyung!_ Cepat turun! Jihoon _hyung_ sudah menunggu di depan!" itu Jungkook, adik kandungnya. Dan nama yang disebutkan oleh adiknya itu merupakan nama teman SMA nya yang kemudian mengambil universitas yang sama dengannya namun berbeda jurusan. Jihoon yang selalu pulang dan pergi bersama sopirnya menawarkan Wonwoo untuk berangkat bersama selama masa orientasi.

Jungkook langsung menarik lengan kakaknya, kebetulan SMA dan universitas kakaknya itu berada dalam gedung yang sama. "Kau ini ketiduran ya? Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali tahu!" semprot Jihoon, Wonwoo memasang senyum polos. "Baru lima menit kok."

Paman Shin menjalankan mobil Jihoon dan menurunkan mereka di depan gerbang biru yang terkenal, lambang 'PLEDIS University and High School' menyambut mereka, kebetulan Jihoon dan Wonwoo merupakan alumni SMA Pledis sebelumnya jadi mereka sudah mulai familiar.

Adiknya melambaikan tangan dan pergi ke kelasnya, sementara mereka berdua berlari-lari menuju gedung serbaguna milik Pledis. Sudah ada beberapa senior sekaligus jajaran rektor dan dekan-dekan yang menyambut mereka. Mereka diatur duduk dengan rapi menurut fakultas dan karena sama-sama mengambil fakultas seni Jihoon dan Wonwoo bisa duduk bersebelahan.

"Setelah ini akan ada sambutan dari ketua BEM masing-masing fakultas dan.." sontak para murid-murid menjadi heboh, ada peraturan yang mengharuskan ketua BEM adalah laki-laki, dan umumnya yang terpilih adalah laki-laki paling tampan di fakultas tersebut. "Wonwoo-ya, kok sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat mereka ya? Apa sudah tidak berlaku lagi kalau ketua BEM biasanya merupakan alumni SMA Pledis?" tanya Jihoon berbisik-bisik.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak mengerti dan tak terlalu ingin tahu, "Entahlah." Kemudian naiklah BEM fakultas Seni, laki-laki aneh dengan mata yang sipit dan rambut yang dicat _blonde_ mencolok, awalnya ia terlihat sangat dingin sampai saat berdiri di depan podium ia memasang senyum konyol. " _Annyeonghasseyo,_ Kwon Soonyoung _imnida._ Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Hoshi, di fakultas seni kita memiliki yel-yel…." Wonwoo tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari laki-laki tersebut, ada hal aneh yang ia rasakan dari _namja_ itu.

Ia menoleh menatap Jihoon, ternyata temannya itu sama menatap sang ketua BEM. "Dia jelek ya?" gumam Jihoon, Wonwoo buru-buru menyenggol kaki Jihoon takut-takut ada yang mendengar.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka dipisah dalam kelas-kelas, sayang sekali kali ini Wonwoo dan Jihoon tidak berada dalam kelas yang sama. Suasana hiruk pikuk sedikit mengganggu Wonwoo, ia memilih berdiri di pojok kelas.

"CARI KELOMPOK KALIAN DAN TENTUKAN KETUA KALIAN DALAM TIGA MENIT!" Oke Wonwoo membenci ini, tapi akan selalu ada penindasan tingkat kecil dalam masa orientasi. Senior perempuan dengan almameter biru kebanggaan Pledis, rok yang jauh di atas lutut, dan rambut pirang yang sengaja diikat ekor kuda tampak berteriak dengan _microphone_ di tangannya.

Itu Jennie Kim, salah satu evaluator di jurusannya. Ituloh sekumpulan kakak tingkat yang hobi marah-marah ditengah acara PeMaBa, dan apapun yang kalian lakukan akan salah di mata mereka. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, ia menoleh dan harus mundur dua langkah untuk bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu tanpa mendongak. "Hai, aku Kim Mingyu, sepertinya kita sekelompok Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu melirik _nametag_ yang digunakannya.

Baguslah, ia menemukan satu anggota kelompoknya. Mingyu menariknya menuju barisan anak-anak yang tampak bingung menentukan kelompok mereka. "Mingyu! Kau saja yang jadi ketua _Mansae!_ " pekik seseorang dari belakang, sedikit mencuri pandang, nama orang yang baru saja berteriak itu Choi Junhong. Diikuti anggukan yang lain, mau tak mau Mingyu berdiri paling depan.

Karena tak punya pilihan Wonwoo berdiri tepat di belakang Mingyu, menutupi barisan anak-anak perempuan yang ketakutan. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Sana, gadis yang berasal dari Jepang dan sedikit ketakutan mendengar bentakan para senior.

Kim Jongin selaku ketua evaluator berhenti di depan Mingyu, Jongin _sunbae_ itu sudah tergolong tinggi namun masih harus mendongak ketika menatapnya. "Oh, jadi Kim Mingyu? Jangan kira karena kau adik dari Kwon Soonyoung kau akan mendapatkan keistimewaan ya." Sindir Jongin, Wonwoo melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, apa katanya tadi? Adik Kwon Soonyoung? Adik bagaimana? Marga dan wajah saja berbeda jauh?

Sementara itu Mingyu hanya terdiam tanpa membalas apa-apa, namun lain halnya dengan mahasiswa baru yang memilih menatap ujung sepatu mereka, Mingyu dengan berani menatap wajah Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sementara itu Jongin merasa janggal dan memilih meninggalkan kelompok Mingyu.

Sebelah tangan lelaki tinggi itu menyentuh tangan Wonwoo, "Jangan takut, _gwaenchana._ " Darimana Mingyu tahu kalau dirinya takut? Padahal dari tadi Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datar saja.

. . .

Seorang lelaki setengah bule tampak menikmati acara _baseball_ di televisi dengan layar LED yang sangat lebar. Meskipun matanya fokus menikmati acara tersebut, _headset_ terpasang di telinga lelaki itu dan lagu yang cukup keras mengalun. Joshua menggeleng-geleng mendapati hal tersebut, ia mengambil alih remote televisi dan menggantinya ke acara MTv.

" _Gosh, you're so annoying._ " Geram lelaki di samping Joshua, " _Well,_ kau harus pilih mendengarkan musik atau menonton televisi." Yang diingatkan hanya memaki-maki karena tim kesukaannya hampir menang tadi, "Tidak baik memaki terus Vernon."

Vernon mendengus, " _Church boy._ " Joshua terkekeh pelan, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang sofa yang diduduki Joshua dan Vernon, dan orang itu langsung melompat dan mengganti acara musik ke acara _Running Man._ "Ya! Kwon Soonyoung!" protes dua orang yang berasal dari Amerika tersebut.

Yang diprotes tak menoleh sama sekali, dan malah tertawa menyaksikan kekonyolan Kwangsoo dkk. "Soonyoung, dari pulang kuliah tadi kau tak berhenti tersenyum. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi di acara orientasimu?" tanya Joshua penasaran, Soonyoung menggeleng tidak membalas pertanyaan Joshua. "Kalian ribut sekali, seperti rumah ini hanya punya satu televisi saja."

Datang dari arah taman belakang Mingyu –anggota keluarga yang paling jangkung- mengambil tempat di karpet di samping Soonyoung. "Dia menyukai anak kecil berambut _pink,_ adik kelasnya. Padahal jelas-jelas anak itu mengatainya jelek," yang lain tertawa mendengar penjelasan Mingyu, sementara itu Soonyoung melempar wajah sok tampan nya dengan bantal sofa. "Benarkah? Hahaha." Vernon tertawa.

Kemudian Mingyu teringat sesuatu, " _Hyung,_ Kim Jongin itu.. boleh aku menghisap darahnya? _Jjajeungna._ " Gerutunya, "Apa? Memang apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Hoshi heboh, Mingyu menggeleng. "Ingin saja, ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Sudah terakhir kali semenjak aku meminum darah,"

Vernon menginjak kaki Mingyu, yang diinjak memasang wajah kesakitan, biarpun Vernon lebih pendek darinya tapi tetap saja dia itu vampir dan kekuatannya besar. Joshua bangkit tiba-tiba dan menuju ke halaman belakang, "Jisoo _hyung!_ " panggil Soonyoung namun yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. "Ya! Kau jangan bicarakan soal makan di depannya, hari ini Jeonghan _hyung_ sakit, dan hari ini giliran Seungcheol _hyung._ " Jelas Vernon.

Buru-buru Mingyu menepuk dahinya, ia benar-benar lupa dengan hubungan rumit tetua di rumahnya ini. "Jisoo _hyung_ tidak akan berburu manusia di luar kan?" tanya Mingyu takut-takut, vampir akan selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan makan. "Tidak, kau tahu, dia bahkan lebih memilih berpuasa sampai Jeonghan _hyung_ sembuh. Atau makan dari kantong darah, atau darah binatang. Dia kan alim," Mingyu tidak lupa dengan hal itu, ia jadi heran tumben Soonyoung lebih pintar dari dirinya.

Dengan secepat kilat Mingyu menuju ke lemari es dan mengambil satu kantong darah kemudian meminumnya dari situ. Vernon jadi ikut-ikutan merasa tenggorokannya terbakar dan mengambil kantong darah lain. "Kenapa minum dari kantong darah? Kau kan punya Seungkwan dan Dino." Selain Seungcheol-Jisoo-Jeonghan, ada Vernon-Dino-Seungkwan yang memiliki hubungan rumit. Bedanya kalau di kasus Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jeonghan hanya Jeonghan manusianya. Di kasus Vernon, baik Dino dan Seungkwan merupakan manusia.

Yang ditanyai menggeleng, "Mereka berdua ikut _study tour,_ pasti lelah. Aku tidak mau mereka malah sakit karena aku minum dari mereka," Mingyu berdecak, "Enak sekali hidupmu dikelilingi dua sumber darah. _Keundae,_ yang aku tidak mengerti apa kau, Joshua _hyung,_ atau Seungcheol _hyung_ bisa memilih? Bagaimana hubungan bertiga seperti itu?" Vernon tidak menjawab, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa melepaskan salah satu dari keduanya.

. . .

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokmin khawatir, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Akan aku izinkan kau ke Jongin _sunbae_ kalau kau tidak kuat," tawar lelaki itu kembali, namun Wonwoo hanya memberi isyarat agar Seokmin meninggalkannya sendirian. Mau tak mau Seokmin yang menjadi ketua grup 'Bangtan' meninggalkannya.

Namun dalam diam lelaki itu masih mengawasi Wonwoo, Hanbin yang kebetulan baru datang memapah Wonwoo untuk berbaris. " _Gwaenchana,_ maag ku hanya sedang kambuh." Wonwoo berkata untuk menyakinkan Hanbin, lelaki itu hanya menatapnya khawatir. "Kau punya anemia ya?" tanyanya.

Soalnya wajah Wonwoo benar-benar pucat, lelaki itu meringis lalu mengangguk. "Ya! Kau bisa pingsan nanti!" namun meski dibentak seperti itu ia masih memilih menggeleng dan berdiri tegak di belakang Mingyu seperti kemarin. "Aku berdiri di belakangmu _dude,_ kalau-kalau kau jatuh nanti." Bisik Hanbin, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk saja.

Acara hari itu berlangsung seperti kemarin, namun acara evaluasi oleh kakak tingkat berlangsung lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Banyak dari teman-temannya yang akhirnya harus rela pergi ke ruang kesehatan, tapi dasar Wonwoo sok kuat. Akhirnya setelah hampir dua jam dimarahi, para kakak tingkat itu meninggalkan ruangan. Buru-buru para mahasiswa baru mengemasi barang mereka.

Langkah kaki mendekati Wonwoo, "Ya! Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Mau aku antar pulang?" itu Dokyeom lagi, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng kecil. Ia melangkah di koridor yang sepi, sekilas melihat ke arah lapangan parkir siapa tahu akan menemukan adiknya Jungkook atau mungkin Jihoon. Tapi ada yang aneh, ia melihat Jihoon memasuki mobil yang berbeda, padahal Jihoon selalu naik mobil yang sama karena dijemput paman Shin. 'Mungkin temannya,' batin Wonwoo.

Ia melangkah dengan cukup lemas, memaksa kakinya agar sampai ke halte bis. "Jeon Wonwoo! Nanti malam kita harus kerja kelompok.." terkutuklah orang yang memanggilnya, Wonwoo menoleh dan menemukan si ketua kelompoknya. Ia berbalik dan berniat menghampiri Mingyu yang masih memanggilnya.

Bruk!

Karena tidak menjaga langkahnya, ditambah pusing parah dan perutnya yang sakit Wonwoo jadi menabrak pintu laboratorium yang terbuka. Engsel pintu yang sedikit tajam menggores lengannya –salahkan ia melepas almamaternya dan hanya menggunakan kemeja berlengan pendek- "Aw! Sial! Ah ngomong-ngomong, Ada apa Mingyu-ya? Kita kerja kelompok dimana?" tanyanya, sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah.

Namun ia menyadari kejanggalan dari tatapan Mingyu, lelaki itu bergerak mundur dan wajahnya berubah tegang. "Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung, "Jangan mendekat! Pulanglah Jeon Wonwoo, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Geramnya, lelaki yang saat ini terluka menatap bingung. "Kau kenapa? Takut darah? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, oh iya kemungkinan aku datang sedikit terlambat, aku tidak enak badan."

 _'_ _Bukannya takut, aku malah sangat menginginkannya bodoh. Sial.. kenapa aromanya sangat menggiurkan?!'_

Mingyu merutuki Wonwoo yang polos atau bodoh? Yang saat ini malah melangkah mendekatinya, dari sekilas _scanning_ yang ia lakukan Wonwoo benar-benar sedang sakit, dan lebih buruknya anemia, bisa pingsan kalau ia menggigit lelaki itu. Dan lagi.. ini di kampus! "Kau ini kenapa sih? Katakan dimana kerja kelompoknya,"

Lelaki jangkung itu terkejut begitu mendapati Wonwoo hanya berjarak dua langkah dari hadapannya, darah yang menetes-netes ke lantai itu menggelapkan akal sehatnya. "Argh! Jangan salahkan aku Jeon Wonwoo, aku sudah memperingatkanmu!"

"Mingyu! Hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Detik itu Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo seakan mengangkat sebuah kapas, dan berjalan dengan langkah paling cepat, kemudian keduanya berakhir di dalam gudang yang tidak digunakan lagi. Gigi Mingyu berubah membentuk taring dan ia menancapkannya di lengan Wonwoo yang berdarah, benar saja tak sampai lima detik Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

..

Samar-samar suara dengkuran halus ditambah dengan suara jarum jam membangunkan lelaki yang baru pulih kesadarannya. Begitu ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih, dan ketika ia melirik ia dapat melihat infus yang menggantung. Lelaki itu reflek memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing, mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat yang dapat ia asumsikan sebagai rumah sakit ini?

Di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya ia dapat melihat sosok yang tidak asing, adiknya Jungkook yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Ternyata itu suara dengkuran dari adiknya, Wonwoo mengguncang tubuh adiknya pelan. "Oh, _hyung_ sudahbangun?" tanyanya, "Jungkook.. kenapa aku ada disini?"

Adiknya berdecak pelan, "Tadi _hyung_ kecelakaan, kata teman-temanmu kau hari ini tidak enak badan dari pagi? Kau jatuh dari tangga dan lenganmu tergores besi anak tangga, lalu kau pingsan." Jelas Jungkook, tapi meski begitu adiknya meraih nampan berisi makanan. " _Jja,_ makan dulu, kau pasti tidak sarapan kan?"

Tunggu.. perlahan Wonwoo memproses apa yang terjadi padanya, samar-samar ia mengingat ospek yang melelahkan dan mengganggu kesehatannya. Kemudian Hanbin dan Dokyeom yang menanyai apa ia baik-baik saja, terakhir ia bertemu dengan.. Kim Mingyu?

Perlahan rasa nyeri sedikit ia rasakan dari lengan kanannya, ia menoleh dan lengan itu diperban. 'Tidak! Apa itu tadi? Ia digigit Mingyu? Tunggu, digigit?' masih tergambar di pikirannya kalau Mingyu menyedot darahnya, dan.. astaga! " _Hyung?_ " tanya Jungkook karena Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"Ya! Katakan padaku, siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanyanya tak sabar, namun Jungkook langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Dia _hyung,_ aku menyuruhnya tidur karena semenjak membawamu kesini dia terlihat panik. Dia temanmu? Dia tadi menghubungiku lewat ponselmu," mata sipit Wonwoo terbelalak, ia baru sadar mereka tidak berdua saja di ruangan ini, ada seseorang dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata dan sialnya terlihat tampan ketika memejamkan mata duduk di atas sofa. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya ia ingin menjerit. "Jungkook, bawa _hyung_ pergi dari sini, secepatnya!"

Jungkook menatap Wonwoo bingung, "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil obatmu. Dia bilang dia sudah mengurus administrasinya, kau makanlah." Jungkook malah meninggalkannya berdua dengan lelaki itu, mau menjerit memanggil adiknya tapi sang adik yang dasarnya memiliki langkah cepat itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan.

Sosok laki-laki yang tertidur itu membuka matanya, "Wonwoo-ya, _gwaenchana?_ " tanyanya, rahang Wonwoo menegang. "Y—ya! Jangan mendekat kau Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu menatapnya bingung, namun tetap melangkah menuju ranjang Wonwoo. "Jangan mendekat! Kau bukan manusia!" jerit Wonwoo. Mingyu mematung, langkahnya berhenti, namun Wonwoo yakin melihat sekelebat perubahan ekspresi lelaki itu.

" _Keugae musun suriya?_ (kau ini bicara apa sih?)" raut wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi kesal, seolah-olah ia muak menatap lelaki itu. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau mengelak? Aku melihatmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau menggigitku! Kau.. kau.. bagaimana bisa kau menyamar?"

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan Wonwoo dibuka, ia sempat berharap kalau itu adalah adiknya, namun yang datang adalah pemuda tampan berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam kelam berseragam dokter. Umurnya terlihat lebih muda untuk menjadi dokter. "Oh, Seungcheol _hyung,_ baru saja aku akan memanggilmu." Lelaki yang dipanggil Seungcheol itu memberi senyum tipis, ia meletakkan alat-alat dokternya di meja di samping ranjang Wonwoo.

Ia memakai stetoskop lalu mulai memeriksa Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo yang diperiksa akhirnya diam dan berusaha meredakan emosinya. "Salam kenal Wonwoo-ssi, aku Seungcheol kakak Mingyu ngomong-ngomong. Ah, kalian sedang apa barusan? Kenapa tegang sekali?" begitu mendengar penjelasan Seungcheol, Wonwoo mundur perlahan. Seungcheol dapat melihat raut wajah ketakutannya.

"K—Kau juga bukan manusia?" cicit Wonwoo, Seungcheol hanya menampilkan raut wajah terkejut. "Kau bicara apa Wonwoo-ssi? Tentu saja kami sama sepertimu," elaknya. " _Annio,_ kalian bukan.. dia menggigitku, dia meminum darahku, dia.. dia.. aku akan membuktikannya kalau saja perban di lenganku dilepas."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Baiklah, mungkin kau terkena halusinasi atau _after-effect_ dari kecelakaan yang kau alami. Aku kebetulan juga akan mengganti perbanmu," dengan cekatan Seungcheol membuka perbannya, buru-buru Wonwoo menatap lengannya itu, namun yang ada disana hanyalah luka gores. "Tidak ada apa-apa bukan? Kau hanya anemia saja lalu terjadilah insiden itu, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Adikmu sudah siap membawamu pulang,"

Lelaki itu menepuk bahu Mingyu dan memasang senyum pada Wonwoo kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Jungkook masuk beberapa saat kemudian, "Ayo _hyung,_ aku sudah memesan taksi."

Dengan ragu Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing. Kejadian tadi berputar-putar di otaknya, ia hampir saja pingsan kalau Mingyu tidak segera menopangnya. "Aku antar kau ke taksi, jangan lupa makan, kau belum makan apapun. Dan, tidak usah masuk besok." Peringatnya. Wonwoo masih menatap lelaki itu, sebenarnya dia itu apa?

 **TBC**

 **Iseng, masuk fandom baru hehe. Rcl? Next/delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Swallowed by the Dark** **  
(** asli judulnya ambil dari Pricked nya Winner, bagus bgt lagunya!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Vampire-fict, Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 3001  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

PRANGG!

Mingyu menoleh menatap vas bunga yang dilempar di sampingnya, seandainya ia manusia, ia pasti sudah terluka terkena pecahan vas tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan Seungcheol-ah?!" Jeonghan menahan Seungcheol yang tampak berapi-api, "Kau tanyakan saja pada dia, apa yang membuatku begitu murka!" Jeonghan menatap Mingyu yang tak bergerak dari posisinya.

Sementara itu yang lain tidak ada yang berani melawan atau memisahkan mereka, hanya menjadi penonton di antara kedua vampir yang sedang berseteru tersebut. Apalagi ketika Seungcheol marah, dia adalah ketua klan mereka, jadi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Aku yakin aku sudah menghapus ingatannya, lagipula.. lagipula saat itu dia terkena anemia parah, tensinya hanya 80, dia harusnya tidak berada pada kesadaran seutuhnya." Mingyu mencoba membela diri, namun Seungcheol malah menggebrak meja menyebabkan retakan di meja tersebut.

"Sekali lihat saja aku dapat menilai kalau dia berbeda, kau tidak bisa menghapus ingatannya seperti yang kau lakukan pada orang lain meskipun kau bisa menghapus jejak gigitanmu. Tapi bukankah kau sudah berjanji kalau tidak akan meminum dari manusia di tempat umum? Dia temanmu, kau mau klan kita terbongkar?"

Jisoo yang melihat hal itu menarik Jeonghan mundur, tidak baik ada manusia di tengah-tengah vampir yang berkelahi. "Ayo ke taman belakang," ajaknya, namun Jeonghan masih khawatir menatap Mingyu. " _Gwaenchana,_ Mingyu sudah dewasa." Akhirnya keduanya memilih meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Lalu aku harus apa?! Darahnya menetes-netes, aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk menjauh tapi dia tetap datang padaku! Selama ini aku selalu bisa melihat orang yang berdarah di depanku, tapi kali ini.. _mianhae,_ aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Mendengar Mingyu seperti itu, akhirnya Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya kasar. " _Geurae,_ kalau begitu kau punya dua pilihan. Pertama, jauhi dia hingga dia melupakanmu. Kedua, kau boleh mendekatinya tapi kau harus yakin dia tidak akan mengkhianati kita."

Kemudian Seungcheol pergi dari hadapannya, Mingyu sudah bertekad dalam hati, pilihan pertama pasti lebih baik untuknya.

"Heol, untung saja Jihoon sepertinya tidak ketakutan padaku." Gumam Soonyoung.

. . .

Masa orientasi sudah berakhir, kali ini tahun ajaran yang baru benar-benar dimulai. Rasanya jadi mahasiswa ternyata benar-benar berbeda dari masa SMA. Ini awal kau menjadi seseorang yang dewasa.

Sejak saat itu pula dengan berbagai upaya Wonwoo berusaha menjauhi Mingyu, namun tak hanya dirinya, lelaki itu juga melakukan yang sama. Mingyu yang sempat perhatian padanya pada masa awal orientasi hanya memasang wajah dingin ketika bertemu dengannya.

Seseorang berambut _pink_ mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, mengabaikan makanan di hadapannya. "Eo? Kau belum makan? Bukankah setelah ini kita ada kuliah umum?" Wonwoo menoleh sedikit, Jihoon rasanya lama tidak bertemu dengannya. "Kau sakit ya? Aku dengar kemarin kau kecelakaan?"

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Cuma jatuh dari tangga." Jawabnya. Ponsel Jihoon berdering tiba-tiba, sementara Wonwoo memilih memakan jatah makan siangnya meski dengan ogah-ogahan. Jihoon memilih mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali. "Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Paling dari si rambut kuning itu lagi, bosan aku mendengarnya mengatakan rindu." Alis Wonwoo bertautan, rambut kuning? Siapa teman Jihoon yang rambutnya kuning? Tunggu.. jangan bilang si ketua BEM itu? "Soonyoung-ssi?" Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, "Sudah tersebar ya? Padahal aku kan belum berpacaran."

Sekilas ingatan mengenai Soonyoung terbayang di otaknya, tunggu.. Soonyoung, Mingyu, dan dokter bernama Seungcheol itu bersaudara? Kalau begitu.. mereka semua bukan manusia? "Ya! Lee Jihoon, kau harus menjaga jarak dengan Kwon Soonyoung, d-dia dan semua anggota keluarganya.."

Dahi Jihoon mengkerut, "Kenapa dengan Soonyoung dan keluarganya?" tanyanya bingung, " _A-Anni,_ mereka bukan orang baik." Tidak mungkin kan Wonwoo mengatakan mereka vampir? Bisa-bisa Jihoon menertawainya, "Mereka baik kok. Kau harus kerumahnya, rumahnya sangat luas, dan kau tahu? Keluarganya sangat rupawan, mungkin hanya Soonyoung yang paling jelek."

Apa mungkin Jihoon sudah tahu kalau mereka bukan manusia? Ke rumah Soonyoung? Keluarganya? Apa rumah untuk keluarga besar? Yaampun, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Jihoon. "Jihoon, aku duluan."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Makananmu! Aish dasar kau Jeon.."

Tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jihoon, Wonwoo hanya melangkah dengan cepat, ia berpapasan dengan Mingyu di koridor, namun tampaknya lelaki itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tak mengenalnya. 'Apa benar semua hanya halusinasiku? Namun kenapa segalanya begitu jelas?'

Bruk!

Wonwoo terjengkal ke belakang, kenapa hari ini ia menabrak orang lain sih? Ia melihat sebuah tangan berniat membantunya berdiri, " _Joisonghamnida._ " Gumam Wonwoo, "Oh? Jeon Wonwoo?" ia mendongak dan mendapati itu adalah Soonyoung, darimana lelaki itu tahu namanya? Dari Jihoon? Sepertinya tidak mungkin.

" _Ne,_ aku Wonwoo. Darimana kau mengenalku?"

"Eo?" Soonyoung membeo, ia diam. "Ah, _anni,_ lupakan saja. Maaf aku tadi terburu-buru." Soonyoung meninggalkannya, bagaimana lelaki itu mengenalnya? Apa mungkin.. ia sudah jadi perbincangan di keluarga Mingyu? Apa ia akan jadi santapan makan malam keluarga mereka selanjutnya?

Ah Wonwoo bisa gila kalau memikirkan ini, ia tahu di dunia tidak hanya ada manusia tapi ada makhluk-makhluk lain juga, tapi vampir kan karakter fiksi bagaimana bisa ia hidup bersama vampir-vampir sih?

Mungkin masuk kelas profesor Ha Min Jae membuat otaknya lebih waras, ya.. daripada harus memikirkan vampir-vampir.

. . .

"Oh _hyung,_ kau sudah pulang?" Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas, adiknya rupanya sedang kedatangan tamu. Ada si bule Vernon, temannya Seungkwan, dan satu anak lagi kalau tidak salah namanya Junhoe atau siapa itu. "Kemarilah _hyung,_ kita nonton film bersama!" ajak Jungkook.

Kakaknya hanya melangkah menuju dapur, "Kalian nonton dulu saja, aku mau makan. Sudah makan?" keempatnya mengangguk, syukurlah Wonwoo tidak harus berbagi Jajangmyeonnya ini. Ia memutuskan membawa Jajangmyeonnya ke depan ruang televisi, ada popcorn yang sedang dinikmati keempat orang tersebut.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi, namun terkejut begitu mendapati film yang sedang ditonton adiknya. "Jeon Jungkook! Apa-apaan kenapa kau nonton film seperti ini?" Wonwoo menunjuk layar televisi dengan sumpitnya, "Seperti ini? Memang kenapa _hyung,_ inikan Cuma serial _Twilight_ yang keempat?"

"Tapi kan film ini tentang vampir—" Wonwoo buru-buru menutup mulutnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jungkook lagi, oke adiknya tidak bodoh, adiknya hanya tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo takut setengah mati mungkin fobia vampir. " _A—Anni,_ jangan lupa _skip_ adegan panasnya. Kau masih anak-anak,"

Jungkook menatap kakaknya bingung, "Kita sudah delapan belas tahun _hyung!_ " jeritnya, namun Wonwoo tak perduli. "Kakakmu kenapa?" tanya Junhoe, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu deh, Seungkwan kenapa kau diam saja?"

Yang ditanyai menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa kok." Seungkwan meremas tangan Vernon, "Aku tahu.." bisik Vernon.

Sementara itu Wonwoo memilih menghabiskan Jajangmyeonnya di kamar, ia jadi teringat pada lukanya, sudah hampir sembuh. Oh ayolah, kenapa wajah Kim-Sialan-Mingyu itu menghantuinya? "Ah, _michigettda jinjja._ "

Malam itu setelah menghabiskan seporsi Jjajangmyeonnya, Wonwoo memilih berkutat dengan partitur musiknya. Mempelajari hal yang kemungkinan akan diujikan oleh profesor Han minggu depan. Ia memutar musik klasik berjudul ' _Prelude in C Major No. 1'_ karya Bach. Lagu klasik itu ia putar dengan volume pelan, dan mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

 _Tempat apa ini? Gelap, pengap, seperti tidak ada udara. Wonwoo menatap ke sekeliling, dia terkunci? Bagaimana bisa dia terkunci di tempat seburuk ini? Apa kemarin pulang kuliah ia tidak langsung pulang? "Halo? Ada yang mendengarku? Ada yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini?"_

 _Samar-samar suara tawa memasuki indera pendengarannya, suara tawa itu terasa bergema, makin lama makin keras. "Hei! Yang disana! Tolong! Keluarkan aku!" jeritnya, namun tak ada balasan._

 _Hembusan angin mengganggunya, akhirnya ada sedikit udara. Tapi tunggu.. apa itu, sepertinya ada yang barusan lewat, tapi sungguh cepat. "Mencari siapa?" Wonwoo mendongak, Vernon? Kenapa dia ada di atas sana? Sesuatu menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang hingga Wonwoo terpaksa terseret beberapa langkah._

 _Sosok itu ia tidak mengenalnya, namun senyumnya sangat lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan taring yang mengintip di balik bibirnya. "Welcome?" Wonwoo memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terasa perih, ia merasa cairan aneh keluar dari kepalanya. Darah?_

 _"_ _Arrgh!" Wonwoo baru sadar ia terluka, tapi yang barusan bukan teriakannya, sungguh. "Tunggu apalagi Mingyu?" Dokter yang ia temui di rumah sakit tempo hari melipat lengannya di dada, Mingyu tampak menakutkan. Iris matanya berubah warna menjadi merah gelap, kuku tangannya memanjang, dan jangan lupakan taringnya._

 _Ia tidak bisa diam seperti ini, ia mundur beberapa langkah sampai merasakan tembok menghentikan langkahnya. "Mau kemana hm?" dengan langkah tegas Mingyu semakin menyudutkannya, "Mingyu-ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya takut-takut. "Menurutmu? Tentu saja memakanmu bukan? Kau tahu Wonwoo, darahmu membuatku ketagihan, aku tidak bisa kalau hanya sekali saja meminumnya."_

 _"_ _Kami juga ingin merasakannya."_

 _"_ _APA?! Andwae!"_

. . .

" _ANDWAE!_ "

"Dasar gila, _hyung_ kau tahu jam berapa ini? Bukankah kemarin kau mengingatkan untuk membangunkanmu pagi-pagi setiap hari Kamis karena ada kelas pagi huh? _Palli ireona!_ " Jungkook menatap _hyung_ nya yang masih bergerak-gerak tak karuan di atas tempat tidurnya hingga seprainya kusut.

Jeon bungsu itu memilih memutar kedua bola matanya kesal, 'Mimpi apa sih dia?' pikirnya dalam hati, "Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!" panggilnya tanpa embel-embel kakak, merasa menyerah Jungkook meraih gelas berisi air mineral dan mengguyurnya di atas wajah kakaknya.

Byur!

"AAAA! Jangan makan aku—Jungkook?" mata sipit Wonwoo terbuka sedikit, sementara itu Jungkook berdecak sebal. "Sudah sepuluh menit aku berusaha membangunkanmu, ayo bangun. Lagipula siapa yang mau memakanmu? Kau habis baca novel seram atau bagaimana?"

Wonwoo berdiri dengan cepat lalu meletakkan kedua lengannya di masing-masing bahu adiknya itu, "Dengar baik-baik ya, hati-hati kalau bergaul, terutama dengan temanmu yang bule itu. Di dunia ini tidak hanya manusia saja, bisa saja kau berakhir menjadi santapan makan malam mereka, camkan kata-kataku! Astaga aku terlambat!"

Jungkook masih memproses kata-kata kakaknya itu, "Dia bicara apa sih? Dasar tukang khayal,"

Beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo berhasil sampai di halte bis, kebetulan sekolah Jungkook libur sehingga mereka tidak bisa berangkat bersama. Sial sial.. kelas profesor Joon mulai dua puluh menit lagi, dan ia tidak mentolerir keterlambatan sama sekali. Hah, bisnya tidak datang-datang pula.

Tiin!

Sebuah sedan putih berhenti di hadapannya, kaca depan mobil itu terbuka. Oh sial, itu makhluk aneh yang ada di mimpinya semalam. "Ayo naik?" Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya, menyakinkan kalau ajakan itu memang ditujukan padanya. Tapi, rasa takut menahannya untuk naik ke mobil laki-laki itu. "Atau kau mau absenmu diblokir hm?"

Tidak punya pilihan Wonwoo masuk ke mobil tersebut namun memilih duduk di belakang, Mingyu menoleh dan menatap Wonwoo sebal. " _W-Wae?_ " tanya lelaki berkulit putih itu bingung, "Kau kira aku supirmu? Duduk di sampingku," tidak ingin mengulur waktu akhirnya Wonwoo pindah dan duduk di depan.

Namun berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin, bahkan punggungnya menempel di pintu. "Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan menghabisimu disini." Mingyu kesal karena Wonwoo tampak sangat ketakutan, dan mendengar perkataan itu Wonwoo makin takut. Tapi si lelaki tinggi tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menjalankan mobilnya.

Kemudian mobil itu melaju cepat, Wonwoo lebih memilih memandangi jendela daripada harus beradu pandang dengan Mingyu. Ia merasakan suhu mobil Mingyu biasa saja, _air conditioner_ nya bekerja dengan baik. Bukankah harusnya.. hangat? Bukannya vampir kedinginan?

"Ada apa dengan _air conditioner_ nya, kau kedinginan?" Wonwoo tersentak, darimana Mingyu tahu ia sedang memikirkan tentang pendingin udara tersebut? Apa dari tadi ia kedapatan memandangi benda itu terus-menerus?

Ya Tuhan, Wonwoo benar-benar berharap kampusnya tidak jauh lagi.

Sampai di kampus ia berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi Mingyu, tapi malah berpapasan dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. "Eo? Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Jihoon, aduh kenapa keluarga Mingyu ada dimana-mana? "Sampai jumpa di kelas Jihoon!" Jihoon menautkan alisnya. "Dia itu kenapa?"

Soonyoung hanya memilih diam, ini masalah Mingyu, tidak sepantasnya ia ikut campur. "Masuklah Jihoonie, nanti kau terlambat." Soonyoung mendorong bahu mungil Jihoon, "Ya! Yang minta ditemani dari tadi siapa? Dasar!" Jihoon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan melangkah ke arah kelas.

Ia mengambil duduk di samping Wonwoo yang tampak tidak sehat, terbukti dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. "Wonwoo?" panggil Jihoon, "Hei Jihoon, kau tahu tidak kalau bisa saja.. pacarmu—ah _anni_ Soonyoung _sunbae_ itu mungkin tidak seperti kita?" Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan polosnya, "Tidak seperti kita? Bagaimana? Aku tidak paham hehe,"

Wonwoo mencengkram telapak tangannya sendiri, "Kau tahu kan, di cerita fiksi, ada manusia, ada manusia serigala, dan juga ada vampir?" ucap Wonwoo tak yakin, pipi Jihoon yang tembam menggembung sedikit. "Kau sedang mendongengiku ya?" astaga, jadi Jihoon tidak tahu jati diri kekasihnya?

Lalu, Soonyoung _sunbae_ menipunya? Lalu Wonwoo harus bercerita pada siapa? Ia kira Jihoon tahu, " _Dwaesseo._ " Jihoon menatap Wonwoo prihatin, "Kau pasti punya masalah, istirahatlah kau tampak sangat tidak sehat." Saran Jihoon, namun Wonwoo hanya mengangguk ringan.

Ternyata profesor Hoon tidak masuk, sia-sia ia berangkat bersama dengan Mingyu. Tahu begitu ia tadi menunggu bis saja, namun lelaki tinggi dengan senyuman lembut yang mampu membuat hati para wanita meleleh tiba-tiba masuk. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan lelaki berambut _brunette_ tersebut.

Benar! Itu lelaki yang menabraknya dari belakang di mimpinya! Apa mungkin, lelaki itu, ah mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. " _Hello, I'm_ Joshua Hong _._ Aku adalah dosen baru di Pledis untuk mata kuliah ini, tapi karena aku baru saja menyelesaikan studi Magisterku jadi aku belum dapat kewenangan untuk mengajar secara langsung. Aku baru bisa menjadi pendamping profesor Hoon yang kebetulan hari ini berhalangan untuk hadir, semoga kita bisa saling bekerjasama." Ia memperkenalkan diri secara singkat dan diakhiri senyuman kecil, beberapa mahasiswi memekik kecil menyambutnya. 'Jadi yang kali ini Joshua?' batin Wonwoo, 'Banyak sekali? Itu keluarga atau anggota _boyband_?' ia tak habis pikir.

Bisa saja bukan sebenarnya mereka adalah _boyband_ atau bagaimana, dokter Seungcheol dan Joshua _ssaem_ ini tidak terlalu tua wajahnya. Bahkan seperti seumuran dengan mereka semua.

. . .

Suara musik terdengar cukup keras dari ruangan _practice_ berukuran sekitar 6x8 meter tersebut, seorang lelaki nampak asyik meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu. Sementara seorang lagi memilih duduk di pojok dengan _headset_ di kedua telinganya dan buku catatan di tangannya.

Yang menari memilih menyudahi aktivitasnya setelah keringat membasahi kaos hitamnya, kemudian duduk di samping lelaki dengan buku catatannya itu. Menulis lirik tentu saja, itu adalah kelebihan Hansol atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Vernon itu. Jungkook mendengus lagi-lagi merasa diabaikan oleh Vernon.

"Hei." Sapa Jungkook namun Hansol hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil, dengan gemas si bungsu Jeon itu mencabut _headset_ lelaki itu. Si pemuda bule itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Aku disini itu bukan untuk diabaikan tahu," Jungkook memperingatkan dengan nada _sassy,_ Hansol hanya menggumamkan ' _whatever'_ dan masih fokus pada buku catatannya.

Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya, "Hei bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk projek ujian akhir? Kau tahu kan kau bisa menulis _rap_ dan aku di bagian vokal, lalu aku bisa menari.."

"Aku sudah sekelompok dengan Seungkwan dan Dino." Jawabnya singkat, "Hah? Lagi?" Hansol mengangguk, tamatlah Jungkook, ia yakin pasti si alien itu akan mengejar-ngejarnya lagi. Maksudnya alien kelas sebelah bernama Kim Taehyung. Tapi grup maksimal terdiri dari tiga orang, dan Hansol-Seungkwan-Dino _damn_ itu akan membuat grup yang sangat bagus, _rap_ , menyanyi, dan _dance._

Tiba-tiba ia jadi penasaran dengan ketiga orang tersebut, apa mereka benar-benar pacaran bertiga? Kalau iya? Memang Hansol yang serakah, atau ia yang tidak mengerti tentang cinta ya.. "Hansol-ah, memang kalian bertiga itu punya hubungan khusus? Um—maksudku— kau tahu, pacaran?"

Hansol menoleh, " _Should I tell you, or not?_ " tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris, Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Bicara Korea saja bisa tidak?" tapi tentu saja tidak dapat jawaban, dasar kelewat dingin, Jungkook tahu Hansol sengaja punya dua pacar karena dia tidak punya hati! Benar! Pasti itu alasannya.

Suara gebrakan pintu karena dibuka tiba-tiba sedikit mengejutkan mereka berdua, "Eo kau disini Hansol?" ituKim Taehyung, sial rasanya Jungkook ingin kabur saja. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya balik, Taehyung menggeleng lalu duduk di sebelah mereka. " _Annio,_ tadi wali kelasku bilang Lee Chan tidak masuk tapi tidak ada alasan. Aku kira kau tahu alasannya,"

"Apa kau bilang?!" nada suara Hansol meninggi, "Apa? Memang aku bilang apa?" tanya Taehyung balik seperti orang bodoh, Jungkook menjitak kepala lelaki aneh itu, bagaimana mungkin Hansol tidak tahu? Pikirnya bingung. Ah.. jadi benar soal Lee Chan-nama asli Dino- yang tidak punya ponsel itu?

Tak sampai dua detik Hansol sudah meninggalkan ruang latihan itu dan mengabaikan panggilan dari Jungkook dan Taehyung. Ia melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor walaupun harus menabrak beberapa teman-temannya. "Hansol! Hansollie!" itu suara yang ia kenal tapi Hansol mengabaikannya, baginya Lee Chan lebih membutuhkannya saat ini. Lelaki itu pergi ke tempat kendaraannya diparkir dan meninggalkan kelas sebelum waktunya.

Sementara itu Seungkwan yang daritadi memanggil Hansol hanya diam dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding depan kelas, ia menatap alat tulis Hansol yang masih berserakan di mejanya. Memang Seungkwan sekelas dengan Hansol tapi Dino tidak, 'Bahkan kau sampai meninggalkan barang-barangmu seperti itu,' gumam lelaki manis itu dalam hati.

"Seungkwan! Kau kenapa? Eyyy, mukamu tidak ada pantas-pantasnya sedih seperti itu. Ya! Ya! Loh kok pergi? Beneran sedang sedih ya?" dasar Kim Taehyung penghancur suasana.

.

..

Jam akan siang tiba dan suasana di kanting fakultas seni tetap hiruk-pikuk seperti biasanya, kali ini Wonwoo makan sendirian, Jihoon ada di kelas lain dan Seokmin tidak bisa menemaninya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menyantap makanannya di ujung kantin yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman.

Air mancur yang dibangun di tengah taman menjadi daya tarik tersendiri taman tersebut, dengan cat gedung yang didominasi warna ungu terang yang berarti keindahan sekaligus warna simbolik fakultas tersebut membuatnya lebih indah dilihat. "Hei, aku lapar!" datang tak diundang Kim Hanbin langsung mencomot tempura dari piringnya.

Mata sipit Wonwoo menatap lelaki itu kesal, "Tahu tidak kalau aku membencimu?" gumamnya kejam, tapi Hanbin malah pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Asal kau tahu ya, aku ini dibatasi uang sakunya setiap minggu, aku tersiksa. Sekali-sekali berbagilah denganku," tambah lelaki yang sebentar lagi bakal debut jadi artis itu. "Tidak mau lah, minta sana ke agensimu."

Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut, lelaki di depannya nampak tidak perduli dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tapi pandangannya malah bertabrakan dengan dosen barunya Joshua Hong atau Hong Jisoo itu yang sedang berbicara dengan.. Mingyu dan Soonyoung. 'Ah, jadi mimpiku benar? Tunggu dulu, mereka ada di gazebo dekat taman, terlindung dari sinar matahari dan selalu tidak makan di jam makan siang.. tentu saja.'

Namun entah bagaimana ketiga orang – _well,_ ia sudah memastikan mereka benar-benar vampir- itu menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan, Wonwoo terkejut dan berusaha sembunyi di balik tubuh Hanbin. "Kau ini kenapa?" Hanbin mengikuti pandangannya, "Hei! Kau suka dengan Jisoo _ssaem?_ Wonwoo, walaupun dia terlihat sangat-sangat muda tapi tetap saja dia dosenmu dan—"

"Bisa diam atau mau aku bantu untuk _mendiamkan_ mulutmu, Kim Hanbin-ssi?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah secara main-main, tapi sungguhan Wonwoo benar-benar merasa 'diawasi' masa mereka mendengar apa yang ia pikirkan? Pikirnya dalam hati, heran.

 **TBC**

 **Hehehe, sucked. Ngetik ulang chapter ini soalnya ngerasa banyak yg ga beres disana-sini, so, yeah, pasti kurang memuaskan. well, thanks yg welcome-in ke fandom ini hehe. I'm Meanie biased anyway, but Jisoo is my bae, oh Hoshi too, leader is daddy-able lmao, and i think maknae line is also cute, wait can i have them all?="))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Swallowed by the Dark** **  
(** asli judulnya ambil dari Pricked nya Winner, bagus bgt lagunya!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 3090  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Setelah merasa cukup aman, Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Hanbin menjauh darinya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya lelaki bermarga Kim itu bingung, "Ke loker, ambil catatan. Aku duluan ya!" yang lebih tinggi berjalan menuju daerah lokernya, menukar beberapa buku yang tidak ia gunakan dengan buku yang ia perlukan.

Jam makan siang tiba, kali ini ia semeja dengan Jihoon, Seokmin, Hanbin, dan Soonyoung. _Well,_ ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Soonyoung di mejanya. Tapi bukankah vampir tidak makan? Rasa-rasanya Wonwoo pernah sekali melihat Soonyoung makan, walaupun tidak banyak, dan walaupun ia lebih sering beralibi pada Jihoon 'Melihatmu makan saja aku sudah kenyang.' –atau sesuatu yang lain yang bisa membuat wajah Jihoon memerah sampai ke telinga.—

Seorang lagi bergabung dengan mereka dan duduk di depan Mingyu, Hanbin langsung melakukan _highfive_ dengan orang itu. "Tsk, kau kenal atau sok kenal dengannya Hanbin?" ejek Seokmin, Hanbin mendengus. "Aku dan Mingyu kan ada di klub basket yang sama, memangnya kau?" Seokmin mendelik, "Hei aku ini kenal sejak masa orientasi dulu, benar kan?" katanya tak mau terima dibilang sok kenal dengan anak terkenal.

Hanbin lebih mengejek, "Aku dan Wonwoo bahkan sekelompok dengannya, dia kan ketua masa orientasi kami!" Seokmin diam takut kalah, Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Aku kenal semua yang ada di meja ini kok hehe." Wonwoo merasa tak nyaman, ia ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. " _Geurae!_ Kau benar-benar anak terkenal yang tidak sombong!" tukas Seokmin, dan Seokmin-Mingyu-Hanbin nampak berbincang-bincang seolah Hanbin dan Seokmin tidak habis bertengkar sebelumnya.

Wonwoo menatap nampang aluminium milik Mingyu yang masih penuh, 'Benar, dia tidak memakannya.' Batinnya, sampai Jihoon meraba-raba di depan wajah Wonwoo. "Kau masih lapar? Kok melirik tempat makan Mingyu seperti itu?" bisik Jihoon, Wonwoo menggeleng. "Ah—tidak kok, aku hanya.." dan Mingyu menyuapkan sumpit ke mulutnya sendiri, dia memakan ayam kecap itu. 'Jadi dia juga makan?' batin Wonwoo lagi.

Makan siang itu selesai dan mereka berpisah sesuai jurusan masing-masing, maksudnya hanya Soonyoung _sunbae_ dan Jihoon yang berpisah kelas, kalau Wonwoo, Hanbin, Seokmin, dan Mingyu ya masih pergi ke kelas yang sama. Kelas perkuliahan mereka memang cukup luas, karena berisikan empat puluh murid di dalamnya. Maklum, departemen yang diambil Wonwoo banyak diminati sehingga membuka kuota yang besar di setiap tahunnya.

Kali ini profesor Ha Min Jae mengadakan kuis, Wonwoo cuek walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia kurang belajar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, untung saja ia cukup memperhatikan kelas profesor itu. Tidak seperti Seokmin dan Hanbin yang merutuk di belakangnya. Giliran kuis deretan pertama akan selalu lengang, sehingga profesor akan meneriaki anak-anak yang duduk di deretan belakang agar mengisi deret paling depan terlebih dahulu. Paling-paling hanya anak-anak rajin seperti Sana dan Joy yang mengisinya, sisanya lebih memilih cari tempat aman.

Ia sendiri sudah dapat tempat aman di deretan nomor dua, _well_ baik pelajaran biasa maupun ulangan ia tidak suka ada di deretan paling depan, terasa terintimidasi. Seseorang bangkit dan dengan bijak duduk di depan kursi pengawas, itu Kim Mingyu, si anak cerdas –mahasiswa lain menyebutnya-. Tentu saja tidak takut duduk di depan pengawas.

Soal pun dibagikan dan kelas mendadak berubah senyap, suara-suara hilang dan tergantikan oleh suara bolpen yang beradu dengan kertas. Tak sampai setengah jam Mingyu berdiri dan mengumpulkan tugasnya.

 _Super sekali._

. . .

Ia mendengar suara loker yang dibuka, Kim Mingyu berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi tidak aman lagi, Wonwoo buru-buru menyudahi kegiatannya dan menutup lokernya, memastikannya terkunci dengan benar. Ia memeluk buku-bukunya itu di dada dan nampak berpikir, 'Tapi selama ini, tidak pernah ada laporan vampir yang menyerang penduduk di kota, atau tidak juga ada murid-murid yang mencemaskan keadaan keluarga Mingyu. Bahkan mereka cukup berpengaruh, Ketua BEM, dosen, dokter utama, dan si anak baru yang terkenal.'

Lelaki itu memperlambat langkahnya saat lewat di belakang Mingyu, menatap punggung bidang yang membelakanginya itu. 'Tapi aku seratus persen yakin, mereka bukan manusia..'

Tiba-tiba Mingyu berbalik dan karena lorong tempat dimana loker-loker diletakkan sedang sepi, Mingyu langsung menyudutkan Wonwoo ke dinding. Memenjarakan lelaki yang setengah kepala lebih pendek darinya itu dengan kedua tangannya, " _W—Wae geuraeyo_?" tanya Wonwoo bingung. "Bisa tidak kau simpan pertanyaan dalam kepalamu? Aku jadi harus memikirkan jawabannya sekarang tahu." Wonwoo tersentak, "Jangan bilang kau.." Mingyu menoleh, " _Wae?_ Ya, ya kau bisa percaya pada film-film itu, aku memang membaca pikiranmu. Dasar,"

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan reflek, Mingyu makin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Wonwoo. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" ejeknya, Wonwoo berusaha mengabaikan _smirk_ yang terpasang di wajah tampan lelaki itu. "Jadi.. kalian menoleh karena mendengar pikiranku?" tanyanya lirih. "Begitulah,"

Detik kemudian Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu, "Maaf, aku ada keperluan. Sampai jumpa, Kim Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo menekankan suaranya ketika menyebut partikel ' _ssi_ ' seolah memberi isyarat pada lelaki itu agar menjauhinya, agar tetap seperti orang asing. Namun telapak tangan lebar Mingyu menahan lengannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku akan minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya setelah kelas terakhir. Temui aku di _rooftop_ oke?" dan lelaki itu meninggalkannya, Wonwoo kebingungan. Ia memilih masuk ke kelas selanjutnya yaitu kelas sejarah musik.

Pelajaran sejarah musik itu berjalan dengan tertib, hanya saja pikiran Wonwoo sama sekali tidak disana. Begitu profesor Joon mengakhiri kelasnya Wonwoo sudah bersiap-siap akan menuju ke _rooftop_ namun Jihoon yang biarpun kecil punya kekuatan sangat besar sudah lebih dulu menariknya ke kantin.

"Jihoon aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di kantin aku harus—"

Tapi Jihoon malah mengajaknya mengantri dan membeli susu strawberry, Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, ia punya segudang pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada Mingyu tapi si kecil ini menahannya. Akhirnya mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong, Jihoon berdecak melihat Wonwoo hanya meminum susu strawberry tanpa pesan makanan apapun. "Wonwoo-ya, kau ini dari kemarin, kau harusnya perhatikan pola makanmu. Tubuhmu itu sudah kurus, mungkin hanya tersisa kulit yang membalut tulang."

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum berusaha menyakinkan Jihoon, "Aku ada urusan, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan makan." _well_ disaat seperti ini ia butuh Soonyoung untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jihoon, sungguh.

"Jihoonnie," suara panggilan yang dimanja-manjakan itu menginterupsi mereka, Jihoon langsung berdecak tapi tetap menoleh. 'Terima kasih pada vampir dan kemampuan mereka,' batin Wonwoo, Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. "Karena sudah ada Soonyoung, aku pergi dulu ya Jihoonnie!"

Lelaki itu langsung berlari sambil membawa susu strawberrynya, Jihoon berniat menghalangi tapi dicegah Soonyoung. "Biarkan saja, dia ada hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Mingyu." Jelasnya. "Mingyu? Adikmu yang setinggi tiang itu? Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua?" Soonyoung mencubit hidung Jihoon gemas, "Kalau tanya satu-satu. Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu."

Sementara itu dengan berlari kecil Wonwoo menaiki anak tangga hingga lantai lima tempat dimana _rooftop_ fakultas mereka. Biasanya tempat itu sepi, karena memang tidak ada apa-apa di tempat tersebut. Dan benar saja Wonwoo langsung melihat punggung bidang seseorang yang ia kenal. "Kukira kau tidak datang?" gumam orang tersebut.

Mendengarnya Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "M—Maaf, aku tadi ke kantin dulu." Mingyu mengangguk tanda ia sudah mengetahuinya, " _Jja,_ tanyakan hal-hal yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku." Lelaki itu bersandar, namun dalam gerakan cepat ia sudah ada di belakang Wonwoo dan menutup pintu yang menghubungkan ke _rooftop._

"Kau benar bukan manusia? Lalu kenapa kau menghisap darahku hari itu? Tapi kenapa aku belum juga meninggal?"

Iris tajam Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, "Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, dan sejujurnya kalau boleh dibilang kejadian hari itu adalah kesalahanmu. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk pergi, tapi kau tetap melangkah mendekat. Dan, keluargaku bukan seperti vampir-vampir dalam cerita, kami tidak akan menghisap darah apalagi darah manusia hingga habis. Kami punya etika,"

Lelaki yang lebih pendek nampak berpikir keras, "Bukankah itu terlarang bagi vampir apabila keberadaan mereka diketahui manusia? Jihoon bahkan tidak tahu Soonyoung _sunbae_ adalah vampir, tapi aku tahu, apa kau akan membunuhku?" tanyanya takut, seketika suaranya mengecil. "Ya, benar. Seharusnya manusia sepertimu tidak mengetahui siapa kami, sudah hampir tujuh puluh tahun aku hidup dan tak seorangpun dapat menebak jati diriku, tapi kau.."

Alis Wonwoo bertautan tanda tak mengerti, "Keluargaku punya beberapa kemampuan yang tidak masuk akal mungkin bagi manusia. Kami bisa membaca pikiran dan menghapus ingatan seseorang, tapi bagimu tidak berlaku! Kejadian tempo hari itu memang benar kau tidak hanya kecelakaan tapi aku juga menggigitmu, sayangnya kau anemia jadi kau langsung pingsan. Tapi kau seharusnya tidak ingat apapun ketika bangun, tapi kau ingat dan marah-marah."

Mingyu mencengkram pagar pembatas, Wonwoo mundur dua langkah karena takut-takut Mingyu akan menyerangnya kembali. "Kau tenang saja, Seungcheol _hyung_ bisa membunuhku kalau aku kedapatan meminum darahmu secara paksa lagi. Lagipula aku baru saja _makan_ kemarin." Jelas Mingyu berusaha meredakan rasa takut Wonwoo, sial bagaimanapun ia menutupinya lelaki itu kan bisa membaca pikirannya. "Lalu lukaku? Aku ingat kau meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang besar, tapi kenapa tidak ada?"

"Di liur kami ada dua hal, racun dan penangkalnya. Aku menjilat lukamu, dan luka itu tertutup dengan sendirinya, aku bisa saja menyembuhkan luka goresmu tapi itu akan membuatmu semakin curiga nantinya. Tapi sebenarnya, kami, para vampir masih bisa melihat bekas luka itu." Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk, Mingyu berjalan dengan kecepatan manusia normal ke samping lelaki itu. "Kau tidak takut?"

Buru-buru Wonwoo menggeleng, "Asal kau dan keluargamu tidak berniat menjadikanku santapan makan malam maka aku akan baik-baik saja, dan tenanglah aku tidak akan membocorkan keadaan kalian." Lirihnya, "Ya, kau sebaiknya tidak membocorkannya, karena kami akan benar-benar menjadikanmu hidangan kalau kau membocorkannya."

Seketika bulu kuduk Wonwoo merinding, "Hahaha, aku bercanda. Tenanglah, itu murni kecelakaan, seharusnya aku tidak minum darah manusia. Tapi kau makan apa huh? Darahmu benar-benar menggiurkan," Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke leher Wonwoo, mengendus sesekali, kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya begitu melihat nadi lelaki itu bekerja. "Sepertinya Seungcheol akan mengirimku ke neraka karena aku melawannya, siapa perduli?"

Lelaki jangkung itu melangkah pergi, namun Wonwoo menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Kenapa?" Mingyu menoleh, ia hanya menggeleng. "Masih ada sedikit darah yang mengalir di tubuhku, jadi tubuhku tidak akan sedingin es kalau kau mau tahu. Ayo pulang,"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan hanya mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang, "Ah _mattda,_ temanmu yang kecil itu sudah pernah berkunjung ke rumah kami. Apa kau mau berkunjung juga?"

 _'_ _Berkunjung?'_

. . .

"Seungcheol, _please?_ "

Sang _leader_ yang biasanya kalem itu menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya, "Hansol, berhenti jadi menyebalkan dan biarkan aku menanganinya. Kau bisa menunggu diluar tidak?" Joshua yang mengerti keadaan menarik Hansol keluar dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "Aku perlu melihatnya _hyung,_ "

Joshua menjitak kepala Vernon pelan, "Dengar, Seungcheol lebih tahu banyak hal daripada dirimu oke? Aku rasa Chan hanya demam biasa, dia kelelahan." Pagi tadi memang Vernon tidak menemukan Lee Chan atau Dino di bangkunya, sampai ia mendengar kabarnya dari si Kim Taehyung itu. Dan itu menyebabkan Vernon memilih membolos dan mendatangi rumahnya.

Benar saja Chan memang benar-benar sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang mengurusnya, kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak lama, dan bibi dan pamannya yang dipercaya untuk menjaganya pun sering menyakitinya. Itu kenapa Hansol sering memaksa Chan tinggal bersamanya. "Sudah jam dua, bukankah ini saatmu menjemput Seungkwan?" Joshua mengingatkan, namun Hansol masih menatap ke arah kamar yang dijadikan Seungcheol tempat praktik kerjanya. Untung saja hari ini Seungcheol tidak bekerja di rumah sakit.

" _Trust him, okay?_ Sekarang pergilah, kasihan Seungkwan kalau harus menunggu lama." Dengan perasaan tidak rela akhirnya Hansol pergi juga dengan membawa mobilnya. Di pintu keluar ia berpapasan dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, tanpa mengucap sapaan atau apapun Hansol pergi keluar.

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo masuk sambil berbalik menatap kepergian adiknya itu, "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya pada Joshua, "Biasa. Kali ini Dino sakit saat ini sedang di dalam bersama Seungcheol, tapi ia harus bersama Seungkwan," Mingyu mengangguk-angguk, "Ah masalah cinta rumit lagi." Mingyu buru-buru menutup mulutnya, ia lupa Joshua juga memiliki hubungan yang rumit.

Ia menoleh pada Wonwoo, "Nah, ini Joshua atau Jisoo _hyung._ Kau pasti sudah menemukannya di kelas profesor Hoon bukan? Aku sengaja tak mengambil mata kuliah profesor itu karena tak ingin menemuinya." Membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek mengingatnya, Jisoo tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang Jeon Wonwoo," Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya hormat, biar bagaimanapun Jisoo itu dosennya.

Mereka melangkah masuk dan Wonwoo baru sadar rumah itu sangat-sangat lebar, ia memandang ke sekeliling, tidak ada hal yang aneh. "Kau cari apa?" tanya Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo menyapukan pandangan ke segala arah. "Tidak ada tempat pemenggalan, atau penyimpanan mayat bukan?" bisiknya, Jisoo yang tentu saja memiliki pendengaran super terkekeh sambil tetap fokus pada koran yang dia baca, Mingyu tertawa keras sampai harus memegangi perutnya. "Kau kira kami psikopat? Tentu saja tidak,"

"Ups _mian._ " Gumam Mingyu entah pada siapa, Wonwoo menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Tidak, kata Seungcheol _hyung_ Chan baru saja tertidur—kau tahu dia memikirkannya, dan aku mendengar pikirannya, dan tawaku bisa membangunkannya." Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan menyusuri ruang keluarga keluarga Choi? Ah apapun itu, ia bingung harus menyebut keluarga ini seperti apa karena marga mereka berbeda-beda.

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke dapur dan menemukan berbagai alat masak disana, cukup lengkap. "Kalian, masak juga?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran, "Antara tidak dan iya. Tapi semenjak dua tahun lalu sejak Jeonghan _hyung_ 'bergabung' bersama kami, kami akhirnya menggunakan dapur. Dia manusia dan dia adalah kekasih dari.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, maaf. Lagipula ada Lee Chan dan Seungkwan yang sering kemari, ada Jihoon juga, ada kekasih Junhui yaitu Minghao tapi mereka saat ini memilih tinggal di China, dan ada kau."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ah, kalau kau lapar aku bisa membuatkan makanan untukmu." Wonwoo menganga, memangnya Mingyu bisa masak? Jangan-jangan ia akan diberi kantong darah lagi atau.. "Bisa tidak kau hilangkan pikiran burukmu tentangku? Aku bukan pembunuh, harusnya saat itu aku benar-benar menahan diri dan tidak menggigitmu." Lelaki itu menatap Mingyu meminta maaf, ia yang buta soal memasak duduk saja memperhatikan Mingyu menyiapkan bahan masakannya.

Dengan terampil ia memecah telur dan mengocoknya dengan tangan kirinya, Wonwoo baru tahu Mingyu itu kidal. Kemudian merebus _maccaroni_ dan setelah selesai memasukkannya ke dalam teflon. Tak lama Wonwoo mencium aroma sedap dari bawang bombai yang ditumis, makaroni yang dimasukkan dan disiram susu cair, keju yang dilelehkan, dan bahan-bahan lain. Hanya fettucini carbonara tapi Wonwoo rasa aroma dan tampilannya membuat perutnya tergelitik. "Ini,"

Mingyu memberikannya pada Wonwoo, ia menatap makanan itu tanpa berkedip. "Darimana kau belajar memasak?" tentu saja itu membuat Wonwoo penasaran. "Hanya iseng belajar, aku punya banyak waktu menganggur kalau kau mau tahu." Ia terkekeh, Wonwoo mengangguk saja.

Seseorang mendatangi mereka, "Aromanya enak sekali!" cantik, adalah satu kata yang terbesit di benak Wonwoo begitu melihatnya. "Oh Jenghan _hyung,_ kenalkan, ini Wonwoo." Orang cantik yang ternyata lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo sambil tersenyum ramah, Wonwoo yang _awkward_ membalasnya saja. Tapi suhu tubuhnya hangat, jadi dapat diasumsikan dia adalah manusia.

Jeonghan mengambil kursi di samping Wonwoo yang menikmati makan siangnya, kemudian menatap Mingyu lama. Lelaki yang memilih berdiri itu balas menatapnya, "Sudah jauh lebih baik. Seungcheol _hyung_ sekarang membiarkannya istirahat," mungkin lelaki itu memikirkan keadaan Chan dan Mingyu membaca pikirannya.

Dosennya masuk ke ruang makan dan memberikan sesuatu pada Jeonghan, tidak tahu itu apa, dibungkus dalam kotak kado berwarna merah dengan pita di atasnya. "Yaampun _hyung,_ " keluh Mingyu, Jisoo hanya tersenyum lembut, sudah kebiasaan memberi Jeonghan hadiah setiap lelaki itu pulang kerja. Ngomong-ngomong Jeonghan itu seorang model di salah satu agensi terkenal di Korea.

Mingyu yang tak tahan dengan dua _hyung_ nya yang ber _lovey-dovey_ berinisiatif membawa Wonwoo yang sudah selesai makan naik ke lantai dua. "Ini kamarku," sebuah kamar dengan cat dinding bernuansa biru laut dan putih itu menghibur Wonwoo, ada banyak mainan dan miniatur di lemari sebelah kanan, tumpukan kaset film dan juga buku-buku juga memenuhi kamar itu. Ranjangnya luas mungkin ukurannya _king size,_ dengan dua buah bantal dan selimut yang berwarna senada. Bagus dan sedikit kekanakan tapi tidak mengurangi daya tariknya.

Yang membuat Wonwoo bingung, kenapa Mingyu membawanya kesini? "Mungkin kau penasaran dengan kamarku?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh, Wonwoo mendengus dan beralih pada koleksi gundam Mingyu. "Wah! Bukankah yang ini _limited edition?_ Keren!" ia menyentuh salah satu gundam lelaki itu, "Hm, aku suka mengoleksinya."

"Andai aku vampir seperti dirimu, aku pasti juga akan kaya, aku mau mengoleksi banyak hal juga." Gumam Wonwoo random.

. . .

Seungkwan membantu Vernon membereskan barang-barangnya, dari sekali pandang saja Seungkwan tahu pikiran Vernon tak ada di situ, jarang sekali vampir berdarah campuran itu melamun bahkan menjatuhkan barang-barangnya sendiri. "Hansollie, ini catatanku. Guru Park bilang akan mengadakan ulangan minggu depan," Hansol menatapnya lalu mendorong buku itu kembali ke pemiliknya, Seungkwan menatap bingung. "Kau yang lebih butuh belajar."

Lelaki imut itu menepuk tangan Hansol, "Biarpun kau sudah masuk SMA bertahun-tahun, siapa tahu materi guru Park kali ini berbeda, ambillah, aku akan ambil besok." Berusaha ceria Seungkwan mengulurkan bukunya lagi, Hansol mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli dan memasukkan buku itu ke tasnya. " _Seonsaengnim_ mencarimu tadi, aku jadi harus beralasan kau tidak enak badan, tidak enak rasanya berbohong. Oh iya bagaimana keadaan Chan?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengoceh panjang lebar, ia membuntuti Hansol yang berjalan selangkah di depannya ke mobil.

Pemuda Chwe itu diam, "Mungkin baik-baik saja selama bersama Seungcheol _hyung,_ kalau tidak aku akan menggigit si tua itu malam ini." Seungkwan terkekeh, "Jangan begitu, lagipula aku yakin Chan baik-baik saja kok." Hansol menoleh, Seungkwan menatap bingung.

Mata tajam namun dalam milik lelaki itu terasa begitu mengintimidasi bagi Seungkwan, "Tahu darimana kau?" desisnya, Seungkwan terdiam. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggores di hatinya, dan lagi.. kau? Hansol tidak pernah menggunakannya, ia biasanya menggunakan kata 'Kwannie' atau 'Boo' atau 'Seungkwan' atau yang mana sajalah selain kau. " _M—Mian._ "

Mendengar Seungkwan terbata seperti itu, Hansol sepertinya menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Tanpa berkata apapun Hansol membawa Seungkwan ke pelukannya, kemudian membawa ransel lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Ayo masuk mobil." Meski tidak mengucapkan maaf, Sungkwan tahu apa artinya. Hanya saja Seungkwan memilih diam namun mengangguk, ia tiba-tiba takut pada Hansol, takut Hansol akan membencinya, takut lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya.

Jadi ia diam saja dan duduk di bangku penumpang sambil menatap ke luar jendela, menahan sesuatu yang siap mengalir dari matanya. Hansol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, akhirnya ia membelokkan mobilnya di kedai _ice cream._ "Kita turun dulu Kwannie," ingin menolak namun Hansol sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Sebenarnya Seungkwan sadar ia sudah salah berkata soal Chan, lain kali ia akan menjaga perkataannya di depan Hansol. Lelaki itu dengan setia menemaninya memakan _ice cream,_ membuat Seungkwan lupa sejenak soal masalahnya. Hansol benar-benar tahu cara memperbaiki _mood_ nya. Lagipula menikmati waktu hanya berdua dengan lelaki itu…

Mungkin ia harus minta maaf pada Chan nanti.

 **TBC**

 **Hehe lama sekali ya updatenya? Lagi kurang inspirasi, mianhae :(**

 **Oh ya ada saran chapt depan ingin moment siapa dibanyakin? –padahal mau kasih kejutan couple buat chapt depan(?)  
tapi gapapa, vote ya mau dibanyakin siapa selain Meanie.  
1\. JiHan  
2\. JeongCheol  
3\. VerKwan  
4\. HoZi  
5\. VerChan**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review! i love you so much guysss!{}**

 **Ayo seventeen stan temenan di line/ig/twitter sama aku, butuh temen 17stan nih ;_; add ya 'athiya064'**

 **Last, Rcl?^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Swallowed by the Dark** **  
(** asli judulnya ambil dari Pricked nya Winner, bagus bgt lagunya!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 3510  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

" _Hyung,_ " Hansol tersentak dari lamunannya, ia lalu memegang lengan Chan yang sudah lebih dingin karena demamnya sudah turun. "Chan sudah bangun? Syukurlah," Chan memandang ke sekeliling, tidak asing, ini pasti di rumah keluarga Hansol. Lelaki mungil itu menatap Hansol yang balik menatapnya dengan lembut.

Senyum polos khas anak-anak langsung merekah di wajah Hansol, "Aku baru sadar kau benar-benar tampan." Hansol mendengus, kemana saja anak ini baru tahu ia tampan. Kemudian Chan meremas-remas tangan mungilnya sendiri, Hansol mencoba menyelami pikiran anak itu namun tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Chan hanya melamunkan sesuatu.

Kemudian lelaki itu menatap lurus ke mata Hansol, " _Hyung,_ ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.." gumamnya, dan Hansol tahu itu bukan hal yang baik.

. . .

Seungkwan berlari cepat menaiki anak tangga rumahnya setelah makan malam, membuat nyonya Boo kebingungan dengan tingkah anaknya itu. "Seungkwannie! Kalau sudah selesai belajar matikan lampu tidurnya dan segera tidur!" nasihat ibunya itu, namun lelaki itu tidak menjawab.

Buku paket matematikanya terbuka dan menunjukkan halaman ke seratus dua puluh delapan namun pikirannya tidak pada buku tersebut, Seungkwan menatap ke jendela, banyak hal melayang-layang di pikirannya. Ia biasanya anak yang ceria tapi hanya satu orang yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

Benar kata Kim Taehyung.

Lupakan soal alien itu ngomong-ngomong ia jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hansol. Dia tidak punya pemikiran kalau vampir itu nyata pada awalnya, hanya saja, delapan bulan yang lalu ia sedang memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu –lebih tepatnya seseorang— berhenti di balkonnya, sontak Seungkwan hampir menjerit namun orang itu menahannya. Dan Seungkwan bersumpah ia tidak akan membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka saat malam hari lagi.

Orang itu melangkah santai ke dalam kamarnya, rambut cokelat keemasannya dan matanya membuat Seungkwan terpesona. Seperti aktor _hollywood_ , sungguh-sungguh tampan, namun menyeramkan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, segalanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Esoknya ia terbangun dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, ia pergi ke sekolah dan tiba-tiba menemukan orang itu ada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Entah kenapa Seungkwan baru sadar itu adalah Chwe Vernon Hansol. Ia ingin bertanya pada lelaki itu apa yang ia lihat merupakan mimpi belaka, namun setiap bertemu dengan Hansol, Seungkwan tidak ingat apa yang terakhir kali ia bicarakan dengan lelaki itu.

Kejadian itu terus berlangsung berminggu-minggu hingga mencapai sebulan, memang pertemanannya dengan Hansol semakin erat, namun Seungkwan sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan Hansol. Dan di malam itu, Hansol bermain ke rumah Seungkwan berencana menginap untuk kerja kelompok. Namun Hansol menatap matanya, satu-satunya yang diingat Seungkwan adalah..

 _"_ _Aku bukan manusia sepertimu, namun aku mencintaimu._ "

Ternyata dulu Hansol benar-benar tidak sengaja berakhir di balkon kamar Seungkwan setelah berburu, meski ia masih kenyang namun aroma Seungkwan tercium olehnya, dan tanpa sadar kakinya sudah membawanya kesana. Dan Hansol menampilkan dirinya dalam bentuk vampir, sudah menyangka Seungkwan akan berteriak, namun lelaki itu diam saja.. bahkan lebih ke arah terpesona? Ia tidak tahu Hansol menyihirnya atau bagaimana, ia hanya menerima lelaki itu, meski lelaki itu mengatakan ia sudah memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang sebelumnya. Dengan Lee Chan..

Sedikit membuatnya terkejut juga, tapi entahlah, Seungkwan tidak membantah jantungnya berdebar keras ketika berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Dan malam itu pertama kalinya Hansol mengungkap identitasnya, dan _minum_ dari Seungkwan dalam keadaan Seungkwan sadar. Dan tidak menghapus pikiran lelaki itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tok.. tok..

Melamun membuatnya tidak mendengar ketukan itu, Seungkwan menatap jendela kamarnya dan menyakini Hansol yang berdiri di situ. Ia membuka jendelanya, dan Hansol langsung masuk sambil menubruknya. "H—Hansol?" tanyanya bingung, apa yang terjadi, kenapa Hansol tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini? Bukankah tadi siang mereka..

"Maafkan aku.." gumam vampir itu, Seungkwan meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Vernon, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di punggung lelaki itu, ia mengangguk meski tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Lagipula 'Maafkan aku?' Hansol tidak pernah mengungkapkan kata itu secara langsung. " _I love you,_ Boo." Dan Seungkwan harus menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak menjerit, karena tiba-tiba saja Hansol menancapkan giginya di lehernya.

Dan lelaki itu menyedot darahnya lebih lama dan lebih banyak dari biasanya, sampai Seungkwan harus mendorong dada lelaki itu namun Hansol tidak menghentikannya. Seungkwan rasa pandangannya menjadi _blur_ dan berkunang-kunang, kakinya tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. "Aku juga—cinta padamu," ia masih sempat menggumamkan kata itu sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap.

.

..

Bau obat, Jeonghan benci itu, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya memasuki ruang kerja Seungcheol yang lebih kecil di antara seluruh kamar yang ada di rumah mereka –Jeonghan memutuskan tinggal di sana, jadi ia bisa menyebutnya seperti itu—

Lelaki dengan bahu bidang bernama lengkap Choi Seungcheol itu nampak fokus pada beberapa obat di hadapannya, memang pekerjaan utamanya adalah dokter. Namun karena eksistensi panjangnya sebagai vampir, Seungcheol pernah mengikuti kuliah jurusan farmasi dan sudah bisa menjadi apoteker, sehingga ia dapat mengolah obat sendiri.

Yang lebih pendek memilih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seungcheol, membuat Seungcheol menoleh dan menyingkirkan beberapa kapsul obat dan meletakkannya di dalam laci dalam gerakan cepat. Jeonghan penasaran, biasanya Seungcheol tidak pernah seperti itu, lagipula harusnya lelaki itu sudah tahu ia akan memasuki ruang kerjanya bukankah ia memiliki indera pendengaran super dan kemampuan membaca pikirannya? tapi kenapa ia membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan saat Jeonghan masuk ke ruangannya?

Kepala Jeonghan bergerak melewati bahu Seungcheol, berusaha mengintip obat apa yang disembunyikan lelaki itu. "Apa itu?" tanyanya tak tahan, "Untuk Chan," Jeonghan diam, seratus persen sadar Seungcheol sedang berbohong. Ia memang sudah meminta alih pengasuhan Chan pada bibi dan pamannya yang tentu saja langsung disetujui dua orang jahat tersebut, sehingga Chan benar-benar tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi benar-benar deh, Chan itu hanya sakit biasa, ia sudah sembuh bahkan sudah bermain dengan Mingyu di bawah.

Dua alis Jeonghan bertautan, menatap Seungcheol curiga. "Baiklah kau menang," lirih Seungcheol entah pada siapa, ia melepaskan pakaian putih jas lab dan menyampirkannya di gantungan. "Itu adalah obat yang aku teliti selama bertahun-tahun, aku sebenarnya paling ingin memberikannya untukmu. Tadi aku hampir menemukan racikan terakhirnya namun kau datang lebih dulu jadi ya, begitulah. Obat itu adalah obat untuk ya katakanlah memperpanjang umur manusia, membuatnya sehat, semacam.."

"Seungcheol!" jerit Jeonghan tiba-tiba, ia paling tidak suka ide ini. Ide bahwa Seungcheol akan mempertahankannya sebagai manusia, ia sadar lelaki itu selalu menghindar, menolak, dan lain sebagainya ketika ia menagih janji untuk dirubah menjadi vampir. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja minta pada Jisoo, toh ia mengenal Jisoo lebih awal daripada Seungcheol, namun Jisoo atau anggota keluarga lainnya tidak akan merubahnya tanpa persetujuan Seungcheol sebagai ketua klan tentu saja.

Lagipula apa bedanya? Tentu saja ia akan lebih kuat jika ia menjadi vampir kalau yang Seungcheol takutkan ia akan sakit. Dan ide konyol apa itu membuat obat panjang umur? Apa dia gila? Oke ia tahu vampir itu jenius tapi tetap saja.. Jeonghan tak mau ia jadi terlihat tua dan ringkih dibanding seluruh anggota keluarga ini, Seungcheol bisa saja mencintai orang lain kalau itu benar terjadi.

Tangan kekar Seungcheol mencengkram lengannya, "Dengar.. aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu, meski kau tua atau sakit sekalipun sayang. Hanya saja, eksistensimu sebagai manusia terlalu indah, aku bisa memandangimu setiap hari. Aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh dewasa, bertambah anggun dan indah.."

"Seungcheol hentikan! Apa susahnya menggigitku dan merubahku?" Seungcheol menggeleng, "Kau ingat kata Jisoo bukan, kau akan masuk neraka ketika melakukannya dengan sengaja. Kau harus punya alasan khusus kenapa kau menjadi vampir, dan kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dan aku menjamin kau tetap akan baik-baik saja karena aku menjagamu jadi.."

"Apa kau ingin aku bunuh diri di depanmu? Sehingga kau akan menyelamatkanku dan merubahku menjadi vampir?" tanya Jeonghan sarkastis, Seungcheol menggeram tidak suka dengan pikiran Jeonghan yang itu. "Aku mohon mengertilah dan pahamilah keinginanku yang ingin menjagamu, Choi Jeonghan." Seungcheol terduduk dan bertumpu pada lututnya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jeonghan.

Setetes air mata dari lelaki yang mendapat julukan _cheonsa_ itu menetes dan membasahi rambut hitam kelam Seungcheol, Seungcheol mendongak. "A—aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin kita bersama selamanya." Jeonghan tahu, vampir tak semudah kelihatannya, mereka punya aturan sendiri. "Kalau begitu beri aku waktu untuk berpikir,"

"Lima bulan. Waktumu kurang lima bulan lagi Choi, aku harap kau akan memberiku kepastian yang menyenangkan." Seungcheol tersentak, teringat akan batasan waktu yang Jeonghan berikan padanya dulu.

. . .

"Wonu!"

Ia benar-benar hampir tertidur kalau saja suara Jihoon yang diimut-imutkan tidak mengagetkannya, "Aku cari ke kelasmu kau tidak ada, ternyata kau tidur disini." Wonwoo memandang sekeliling, benar, ia masih ada di perpustakaan. Jihoon mengambil kertas folio yang ada di meja Wonwoo dan menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kosong?"

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali, "Aku tidak bisa, kau tahu kan aku ini sedikit buta nada. Mana bisa profesor itu menyuruhku membuat komposisi nada, main piano saja aku tidak bisa." Jihoon terkekeh, ia tahu itu. "Sini aku bantu, asal kau juga harus membantuku di akting!" Wonwoo mengangguk saja lalu membiarkan Jihoon menggores kertasnya dengan pensil, supaya mudah dihapus ketika salah.

"Disini kau rupanya, ayo makan siang!" bibir Jihoon mencebik imut ketika Soonyoung memeluk lehernya, lelaki itu mencium pucuk kepala Jihoon berulang-ulang. Wonwoo kaget sendiri, Soonyoung berani sekali, atau mereka sudah berpacaran? "Sebentar, baru juga aku mau membantu Wonwoo dengan tugasnya. Kau pergilah duluan,"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Kau kan tahu Jihoonie aku tidak bisa makan kalau tidak bersamamu." Jihoon mengetuk dahi Soonyoung dengan pensilnya, Wonwoo mendengus. Memang secara teknis Soonyoung tidak akan makan. Soonyoung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo ketika Jihoon tidak sadar, "Lagipula.. sudah ada yang akan menemani sekaligus mengajari Wonwoo."

Mereka mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung dan menemukan Mingyu sedang berdiri di antara rak-rak buku sambil membaca buku di tangannya, "Mingyu! Temani Wonwoo ya, _bye!_ Ayo Jihoonnie!" Jihoon tentu saja tidak mampu melawan tarikan tangan Soonyoung, dan lelaki bermata sipit itu benar-benar pergi sebelum dimarahi penjaga perpustakaan.

Tidak punya pilihan Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, "Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo berbasa-basi, Mingyu mengangguk. "Sudah, bagaimana denganmu? Masih butuh bantuan?" Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah. Mingyu melihat kertasnya yang masih terisi lima baris saja –itupun gara-gara bantuan si jenius Jihoon—.

"Kau bawa laptop?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Lelaki itu menancapkan _flashdisk_ miliknya ke laptop Wonwoo, menginstall sebuah aplikasi, kemudian menjalankannya. "Ini, kalau kau belum mahir benar, kau bisa menggunakan aplikasi ini. Caranya adalah.."

Mingyu menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan Wonwoo mengangguk, sesekali ia melaksanakan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Mingyu dan perlahan kertas kosongnya mulai terisi. "Wah, _gumawo!_ Kau baik sekali, tak kusangka aku mampu menyelesaikannya sendiri." Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengangkat kertasnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi balas tersernyum saja, Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Mingyu. Tiba-tiba telapak tangan lebar Mingyu menyentuh pipinya, mengusapnya pelan. " _Waeyo?_ " tanya Wonwoo bingung, pemuda Kim itu menggeleng, "Bohong jika aku tidak mencintaimu.."

Apa lelaki itu sedang menyampaikan perasaannya? Jantung Wonwoo berdebar tak karuan, mungkin dia penasaran, yang jelas _euforia_ aneh itu tidak mengusiknya, meskipun perutnya geli seolah-olah banyak kupu-kupu di dalamnya. Mingyu merendahkan kepalanya supaya sejajar dengan kepala Wonwoo, ia menangkup kedua pipi pucat milik Wonwoo dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir lelaki itu.

Mingyu menciumnya!

Dan Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana, matanya masih membuka lebar namun ia lihat mata Mingyu terpejam erat. Jadi ia juga memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya pada dada Mingyu, lelaki itu menekan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sampai kemudian ia melepasnya, Wonwoo berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, jujur saja ia kesulitan bernafas tadi. Mingyu mengecup dahinya sejenak, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberikan jawabannya sekarang, aku akan menunggu, Jeon Wonwoo." Bisiknya, kemudian lelaki itu berdiri dan membawa barang-barangnya, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terheran-heran sendirian.

.

..

Jungkook mendengus, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin, ia tidak suka diikuti. Ia benar-benar tidak suka! Akhirnya ia berhenti di depan _practice room_ lalu masuk ke dalamnya, bersyukur ruangan itu lagi-lagi sepi. Dan bersyukur pada kecepatan kakinya, ia bisa kabur dari sosok aneh itu. Namun ia mendengar lagu Michael Jackson diputar, dan suara hentakan kaki.

Sebenarnya dari musik yang diputar saja ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang sedang menari, pasti Lee Chan, tuh kan benar. Lee Chan tampak meliukkan tubuhnya dan tidak sadar ada Jungkook yang memperhatikannya, sampai ia menangkap siluet Jungkook di cermin dan mematikan lagunya. "Kookie? Kenapa diam saja? Mau berlatih?" tanyanya, Jungkook menggeleng lalu duduk di lantai.

Ia mengusap peluhnya, Lee Chan melemparkan botol minuman isotonik ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau terlihat kelelahan seperti itu? Kau kabur dari pelajaran ya?" sindir Dino, "Enak saja, kelasku kosong dan bukannya semua guru hari ini rapat? Aku hanya habis menghindari seseorang, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih." Jungkook meminum minuman itu dan mengeluarkan suara lega.

Dino duduk di sampingnya, "Sudah berlatih untuk tugas akhir?" Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak." Tentu saja tidak, mana mau ia berlatih dengan alien itu –ngomong-ngomong ia baru saja kabur dari Kim-alien-Taehyung tadi— "Kau sendiri? Tumben tidak bersama Hansol?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati, takut menyinggung Dino, namun tanpa disadari Dino tersenyum.

Lelaki di sebelahnya menautkan kedua alisnya, "Hansol _hyung_ tentu saja bersama Seungkwan _hyung,_ " sebenarnya Dino ini anak akselerasi, ia harusnya ada satu tingkat di bawah mereka, tapi hanya pada Hansol dan Seungkwan saja ia memanggil 'kakak', "Kau.. tidak cemburu?"

Lagi-lagi Dino menggeleng, "Tidak, sebenarnya hubungan antara aku, Hansol, dan Seungkwan itu adalah kesalahan. Dari awal Hansol _hyung_ itu tidak cinta padaku, dia hanya menganggapku adik. Kau tahu kan, aku dulu diselamatkannya ketika bibiku memukuliku, jadi ia begitu posesif padaku. Kalau ia mencintaiku, ia tidak bakal mencintai Seungkwan _hyung,_ jadi aku akhiri saja." Jelas Dino, baru kali ini Jungkook tahu ia menceritakan masalahnya.

Tangan Jungkook berayun pada dahi Chan, Lee Chan mengaduh. "Hei bodoh, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Hansol tidak mencintaimu tapi kau mencintainya bukan? Jangan sok kuat Chan," Lee Chan menunduk, "Pada awalnya aku memang mencintainya, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang. Tapi aku sadar itu karena aku terlalu bergantung padanya, ia tetap sosok kakak bagiku, dan sekarang aku merasa baik-baik saja. Aku malah senang melihatnya bahagia bersama Seungkwan _hyung,_ jadi aku sudah mengatakannya pada Seungkwan _hyung,_ aku ini keren kau tahu? Jadi aku pasti akan dapat yang baru hehe, jangan khawatir!"

Jungkook mengetuk dahi Dino lagi, "Kau itu benar-benar bodoh Chan," meski begitu ia membiarkan Lee Chan memeluknya. "Memang _hyung,_ tapi ini yang terbaik." Jungkook mengusap rambut lucu Dino, "Kau orang paling baik yang aku kenal, semoga kau juga segera mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya yang lebih muda balik, Jungkook heran, "Kapan kau bahagia dengan dia?" Chan menatap ke luar pintu ruang latihan, Jungkook mengikuti pandangannya, ternyata Kim Taehyung sedang berdiri disana.

"Ya! Sembunyikan aku!" Jungkook berteriak, sementara Lee Chan tertawa lebar.

. . .

Sebuah tangan yang suhunya sekitar dua derajat di bawah suhu badan manusia pada umumnya menepuk pundak Wonwoo, yang ditepuk mengernyit dan menoleh. Ia memang kembali main ke rumah Mingyu, "Aku pergi berburu dulu dengan Soonyoung _hyung,_ " jelasnya. "Eo, memang siapa yang perduli?" tanya Wonwoo cuek, telapak tangan lebar Mingyu menyentuh pipi lelaki itu. "Itu artinya, kau harus tetap tinggal sampai aku datang, _bye!_ "

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi meninggalkannya, sementara Wonwoo menyentuh pipinya terkejut. Barusan… lelaki itu menciumnya lagi? Sial, wajah Wonwoo memanas, mungkin nanti ia akan memberi hadiah bogeman di wajah lelaki itu.

Ia terdiam dan mengagumi rumah yang lebih mirip mansion milik klan Choi Seungcheol ini. "Kau sudah makan Wonwoo-ya?" suara lembut membuat ia mendongak, itu Jeonghan –lelaki paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat- sedang menata beberapa piring di atas meja, hidangan yang tersaji di atasnya cukup menggoda. Ia menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan lelaki cantik itu, "Kalau begitu duduklah, dan ayo makan bersama, Seungkwan! Chan-ah!"

Dua _maknae_ –yang sudah berbaikan—itu duduk di meja makan dan mengambil tempat yang sama dengannya, seseorang berjalan dari arah dapur dan memeluk pinggang Jeonghan dari belakang. "Bau apa ini? Enak sekali," Jeonghan terkikik kecil karena Seungcheol membuatnya geli, "Bau makanan. Tadi aku dan Mingyu memasaknya,"

"Tapi baumu yang lebih enak," Seungcheol mengambil kesempatan dan mencium bibir Jeonghan, ah tidak—melumatnya yang benar. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, tidak ingin dianggap memperhatikan. "Aku pindah ke depan televisi saja, ayo Chan!" ajak Seungkwan, Wonwoo kaget karena tiba-tiba ditinggalkan, "Kalau begitu aku ke taman belakang saja."

Lelaki kurus itu membawa piringnya ke taman belakang dan hendak duduk di bangku taman, berniat memberi kau tahu, — _space_ —untuk pasangan yang sedang bercumbu tersebut. Sampai kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras, ia mengasumsikannya sebagai suara benturan. Wonwoo meletakkan piringnya dan berjalan ke sumber suara tersebut, ia mengintip dari balik pohon dan.. astaga itu Jisoo _ssaem._

Dosennya tersebut sedang memukuli pohon dengan diameter yang cukup besar berulang-ulang, namun tak ada teriakan maupun tanda bahwa ia kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekati lelaki itu, " _Ssaem!_ " Wonwoo menahan tangan Jisoo, "Kau kenapa _ssaem?_ " tanyanya khawatir, Jisoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam membuatnya terkejut kalau Jisoo sedang dalam mode vampirnya. Iris mata merah gelap seolah dibalut oleh amarah dan kekesalan, kuku yang meruncing, dan taring yang terlihat.

"Pergilah Jeon Wonwoo." Sentak Jisoo yang lebih menyerupai geraman, "Y—yah! Kau berdarah _ssaem._ " Wonwoo terkejut ada sesuatu yang mengucur keluar dari buku-buku tangan lelaki itu, meski tidak seencer milik manusia dan warnanya lebih pekat dan pucat daripada milik manusia. "Aku bilang pergilah! Aku baik-baik saja,"

Harusnya Wonwoo takut atau mundur beberapa langkah, atau harusnya malah berlari meninggalkannya. Tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo tahu Jisoo pasti memiliki masalah. "Berhentilah melakukannya _ssaem,_ itu akan menyakitimu, ayo aku akan memanggil Seungcheol _hyung._ "

Wonwoo menarik pergelangan tangan Jisoo, namun lelaki itu menahannya. "Tidak salah Mingyu menggigitmu ketika pertama kali kalian bertemu, kau benar-benar keras kepala. Jangan panggil Seungcheol, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Jisoo melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dan melangkah pergi, namun entah mengapa ia ingin mengikuti lelaki itu.

Langkah lelaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna cokelat, ketika pintu itu terbuka tampaklah sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan desain minimalis. Cukup berbeda dengan kamar Mingyu yang lebih anak-anak, ada beberapa gitar yang sepertinya merupakan koleksi Jisoo, piano di sudut kamar, dan buku-buku di atas rak. Wonwoo menganga, benar-benar tipe kamar seniman. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Wonwoo tersentak, "M—Mungkin, kau butuh bantuan?"

Jisoo mengendikkan bahunya lalu duduk di sofa berwarna cokelat muda, berjalan dengan kecepatan tidak wajar ke sudut-sudut kamarnya meraih beberapa alat yang bisa ia gunakan. " _Gwaenchana?_ " tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Jisoo terkekeh pelan, "Dengar ya Jeon Wonwoo, aku ini vampir. Harusnya kau menanyakannya pada pohon tersebut, aku memukulnya terlalu keras,"

"Tapi kau berdarah."

" _It's okay,_ tidak perih sama sekali, aku hanya terlalu keras melakukannya hingga rantingnya menusuk tanganku. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, aku lega bisa menyalurkan kekesalanku." Jelas Jisoo sambil menyiram lukanya dengan cairan antiseptik. "Kesal? Kenapa kau kesal?" tanyanya balik. Jisoo mematung, lalu menggeleng, " _Annio,_ lupakan saja."

Lelaki yang berhenti menua di umurnya yang ke dua puluh dua tahun itu jadi menerawang ketika ia melihat Seungcheol mencium Jeonghan di ruang makan tadi, bukannya tanpa sengaja mereka melakukannya. Tapi Jisoo yakin Seungcheol pasti tahu ia ada di sudut ruangan namun tetap melakukannya. " _Ssaem?_ " panggil muridnya itu ketika ia ketahuan melamun, Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, Wonwoo kemudian menempelkan plester luka ke buku tangan Jisoo.

Membuat Jisoo yang memperhatikannya jadi bingung, "Jangan melakukannya lagi, kalau kau punya masalah kau harusnya bercerita pada keluargamu, atau menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin. Tidak baik menyalurkannya seperti itu, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, maaf sudah lancang _ssaem._ " Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat di depan Jisoo dan berniat keluar dari kamar tersebut. Namun Jisoo menahan pergelangan tangannya, Wonwoo menolehbingung. "Panggil aku Jisoo _hyung_ saja, umur kita tidak terlalu jauh." Ya kalau mau mengabaikan eksistensi Jisoo di dunia vampir yang sudah lebih dari delapan puluh tahun, ia kan masih seperti mahasiswa lain, masih muda.

" _Arasseo,_ Jisoo _hyung._ " Jawab Wonwoo disertai senyuman hingga mata sipitnya hanya membentuk garis, kemudian meninggalkan Jisoo. Jisoo tertawa kecil memandang pintu yang tertutup, "Ha.. lucu sekali,"

. . .

Ranjang yang ditempati lelaki manis itu berderit pelan, tanda seseorang sedang duduk di bagian yang lain. Orang itu masuk ke dalam selimut yang digunakan Wonwoo, dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Suhu dingin yang kontras dengan suhu badan normal manusia membuat Wonwoo mengernyit, lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan. Tunggu, kenapa ia ada di kamar Mingyu? Perasaan tadi ia sedang menonton televisi dan..

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tidurlah lagi. Maaf juga aku dan Soonyoung _hyung_ pergi terlalu lama sehingga kau harus menginap," Mingyu merapatkan pelukannya di pinggang lelaki itu, entah karena lelah atau bagaimana Wonwoo diam saja, meski ia harus merapatkan selimutnya karena suhu badan Mingyu yang mirip es, aneh kenapa ketika vampir kenyang tubuhnya jadi lebih dingin, harusnya kan panas karena ada darah yang baru ia minum.

Ia tahu Mingyu tidak tidur, namun ketika dia berbalik Wonwoo menemukan kedua mata Mingyu terpejam. "Apa klanmu tidur seperti manusia?" Mingyu menggeleng, dagunya yang ia tempelkan di pucuk kepala Wonwoo bergerak pelan. "Tapi aku sedikit lelah dan kau hangat, hei kau habis berbicara dengan Jisoo _hyung?_ Baumu jadi bercampur dengan baunya,"

'Jisoo?' pikiran Wonwoo terbayang ke kejadian tadi petang, tiba-tiba ia merasakan badan Mingyu menegang. "Jangan terlalu perhatian padanya, kau tidak seperti itu padaku. Dan.. apa-apaan kenapa kau masuk ke kamarnya?" Wonwoo mendengus lalu menyikut rusuk Mingyu, "Jangan mencuri dengar pikiranku tanpa izin, Kim!" kemudian ia kembali mencoba menutup matanya, demi Tuhan ini jam dua pagi, besok ia ada kuliah jam delapan.

Mingyu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut hitam Wonwoo, menghirup aromanya. "Tidurlah, besok berangkat bersamaku saja."

 **T B C**

 **Hahahahaha, ini apa-_-**

 **tbh aku mau cerita, akhir2 ini aku ngerasa ga tenang bgt. pertama soal ip duhh ip pertama kurang memuaskan:( 3.5 msh dibawah ekspektasi:( akuharus apa T.T bego bgt emang aku di kalkulus, algoritma pemrograman dll dapet A masa kalkulusku C dan mat diskritku B yg suck cuma 2 matkul matematika ;_; :( sedih aku gapinter hitung2an bgt aaa:((((**

 **terus yang kedua, kmrn waktu aku ngetik lanjutan ff ini.. masa tiba-tiba ada suara "SSTT!" gitu keras bgt, aku kira ayah atau mama. aku lari kedepan rumah liat pintu kekunci dan aku bener2 sendirian dirumah kan serem abis:((( dan waktu aku tadi mau upload, tetangga sebelah rumahku tepat, meninggal. yaallah temen dari kecil padahal :'( gatau kenapa bikin aku galau bgt, aku ngerasa bener2 ga tenang. harus apaaa?**

 **btw momentnya udah aku banyakin nih. Ayo mana seventeen stan aku bener2 pengen kenalan XD apalagi sesama author XD yuk yuk kenalan di twitter/ig/line athiya064 nihhhh.  
btw libur kuliahku lama banget, masuk 29februari enaknya ngapain ya._.**

 **Review jangan lupa!^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Swallowed by the Dark** **  
(** asli judulnya ambil dari Pricked nya Winner, bagus bgt lagunya!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 3510  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Cuaca di Korea Selatan sedang dalam kondisi dingin-dinginnya, suhu bahkan sempat menyentuh angka minus empat belas derajat celsius. Mungkin hanya orang yang tidak normal saja yang masih bermain-main di sungai di dalam hutan, yang airnya saja sudah hampir membeku dan membentuk es-es bening yang mirip dengan kaca.

Dan dua orang yang tidak normal itu adalah Kwon Soonyoung dan Chwe Hansol, baiklah mereka memang bukan manusia normal, bahkan bukan manusia. Keduanya memilih duduk di batu hitam yang berukuran hampir dua kali tinggi badan mereka dan menatap ke arah sungai. Beristirahat sejenak melihat pemandangan sebelum kembali berburu.

Tapi daritadi hanya Soonyoung yang hiperaktif, ia menggunakan kecepatan supernya dan berlari dari puncak batu ke sungai dan menenggelamkan kakinya di air yang belum membeku. Air yang bagi manusia normal sangat dingin, terasa hangat di kulit abadinya.

Lelaki _blonde_ itu juga sempat memainkan bongkahan es mirip cermin tembus pandang dan menertawakannya entah apa yang lucu. Sementara Hansol yang ia paksa menemaninya berburu masih terduduk di atas batu dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Apa yang salah dengan anak itu hari ini?

Soonyoung menatap Hansol curiga, ia mencipratkan air sungai yang dingin ke wajah blasteran Hansol. "Mau sampai kapan kau melamun?" Hansol tak bergerak pikirannya masih merekam jelas kata-kata Chan malam itu.

 _"_ _Hyung kita putus saja."_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Hubungan antara kita dan hubunganmu dengan Seungkwan hyung jauh berbeda hyung, kita hanyalah adik-kakak, aku tidak ingin membebanimu maupun menyakiti Seungkwan hyung lagi."_

 _Dan Hansol tak punya pilihan selain diam kemudian meninggalkan Chan ke rumah Seungkwan, ia butuh pelarian._

"Dia mengatakan semuanya?" Soonyoung duduk di samping Hansol yang tenggelam pada pikirannya, Hansol mengangguk pelan. Soonyoung menepuk bahu Hansol, berlagak seperti orang yang berpengalaman. "Apa yang Chan bilang, itu benar. Kau lebih dewasa darinya, tapi kau tidak tahu hatimu sendiri." Ia menyemangati adiknya itu, Hansol diam, apa benar kata Soonyoung ia tak tahu dirinya sendiri?

Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu menatapnya, "Kau tidak mencintai Lee Chan. Dia benar, hubungan kalian hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Kau punya tempat tersendiri untuknya, tapi ada tempat yang lebih lebar untuk orang lain." Sahut Soonyoung penuh teka-teki, entah kenapa bayangan wajah manis Seungkwan merayapi pikirannya, 'Benarkah?' batin Hansol bingung, kemudian memilih mengangguk pelan.

Hansol mengingat kenangannya dengan Seungkwan, dan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan menyala-nyala di dalam dadanya. Apa mungkin.. benar takdirnya seperti ini, "Nikmati saja _man,_ " Soonyoung bercanda sambil menyenggol lengannya dengan siku tajamnya, sialan anak itu, di keluarga kan ia terhitung vampir kuat selain Seungcheol dan Mingyu, eh itu artinya hanya Hansol yang lemah? Tidak bukan begitu, ia Cuma vampir _newborn_ , bukan serigala muda yang butuh bimbingan. Tapi bukannya vampir muda harusnya jadi yang terkuat? Atau karena dia dirubah oleh Jisoo jadi sifat lemah lembutnya menurun padanya, masa bodoh lah.

"Hei Hansol! Lihat singa itu, itu milikku!" Soonyoung berlari cepat ke dalam hutan,sambil tertawa mengejek, Hansol mendengus, " _No way!_ Itu milikku!" dan ia mengejarnya, berusaha merebut hewan buruan itu.

Berpikir membuat keduanya lebih lapar.

. . .

Mungkin hanya Jeon Wonwoo satu-satunya orang yang fokus pada apa yang diajarkan, bukan siapa pengajarnya. Karena hampir delapan puluh persen penghuni kelas sedang terpesona pada dosen Hong Jisoo, dan ia memilih menatap fokus pada buku catatannya.

Oke, dia mengakui, entah kenapa Jisoo cukup _attractive_ hari ini. Biasanya ia juga tampan, _duh_ siapa sih keluarga Choi yang tidak tampan? Tapi hari ini Jisoo hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dibalik mantel merah _maroon_ nya, ditambah rambut _orange_ nya yang diatur ke belakang dengan sedikit _gel_ –mungkin?- dan kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam bertengger di telinganya.

Selamat Jisoo sukses menghancurkan konsentrasi mahasiswanya –umumnya mahasiswi- dan membuat mereka lebih mengagumi wajahnya daripada pelajarannya. Mungkin profesor Hoon harus menegur penampilannya lain kali, jelas sekali Jisoo sengaja tampil lebih tampan.

Tiba-tiba mata Jisoo terayun padanya, Wonwoo diam memasang wajah datar, sedikit malu karena lupa Jisoo bisa mencuri dengar pikirannya. Jisoo tersenyum mengejek sekilas, dan Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Dasar, dosen sialan.

Ia jadi berharap Mingyu ada di kelas ini bersamanya, jadi ia akan punya teman yang tidak mengagumi Jisoo. Eh tunggu, sama saja kalau begitu, karena Mingyu juga menyebalkan. Dan ia tidak yakin apa jantungnya bisa berfungsi secara normal kalau ada Mingyu di dekatnya.

Jisoo berdeham pelan, membuat mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang memperhatikan wajahnya kembali fokus. Ia meletakkan spidolnya di tempat spidol yang tersedia, "Kita akhiri kelas hari ini, siapa penanggung jawab mata kuliahnya?" Joy mengangkat tangan, "Tuliskan _email_ mu, aku akan mengirim tugasnya malam nanti. Selamat beristirahat," rasanya para mahasiswi enggan untuk meninggalkan kelas, Wonwoo sendiri berusaha menjadi yang pertama untuk meninggalkan kelas bersama Seokmin dan Hanbin, dua orang yang tidak pernah mau berdamai tapi selalu kemana-mana bersama –dan menggunakan Wonwoo sebagai penengah-

Lelaki emo itu mengikuti kedua temannya menuju ke kantin, dan di jalan saja mereka sudah berdebat akan makan sushi atau yakiniku untuk hari ini. Ia menggeleng-geleng, berusaha menghindar dari perdebatan antara Lee dan Kim itu. "Wonwoo, Mingyu mana? Kau sudah bilang kalau kita di kantin?" ya biasanya mereka berempat dengan Mingyu juga, tapi Mingyu kan ada di kelas sebelah. "Belum," jawabnya datar, namun ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, tak disangka ada pesan tak terbaca dari Mingyu, benar-benar peka.

 _From: Kim Mingyu (prince)  
Aku di ruang administrasi sebentar, tunggu di kantin._

Wonwoo mendecih, sejak kapan Mingyu merubah nama kontaknya sendiri jadi _prince_? Benar-benar norak dan ketinggalan zaman, benar saja sih, ia lahir di tahun sembilan belas dua puluhan. Bahkan sebelum Korea Selatan merdeka. Pantas saja mainnya raja-rajaan. "Aku jaga tempat saja deh, samakan saja pesanan dengan kalian ditambah susu pisang." Ia malas memesan makanan bersama Hanbin dan Seokmin yang pasti akan berdebat dulu, dan baru menentukan pilihan di depan meja kasir, kenapa mereka tidak beli menu yang berbeda saja? Dasar.

"Kau tim apa? _teamYakiniku_ atau _teamSushi?_ " Seokmin bertanya nyalang, Hanbin menyenggolnya, Wonwoo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Yang mana saja deh." Jawabnya dan keduanya kembali berdebat sambil jalan, "Ingat! Susu pisang!" dan Wonwoo hanya dapat jawaban berupa ibu jari saja. Ia duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali, sebelum bangku di sebelahnya tiba-tiba terisi.

Ia menoleh terkejut, " _Ssaem?_ kau teleportasi ya? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" pekik Wonwoo, Jisoo terkekeh kecil. " _Well,_ kami punya kemampuan untuk tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh seperti manusia yang ceroboh, Won." Jisoo menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih sekali atas pujiannya." Ia menanggapi sarkas, Wonwoo tersinggung sedikit, memang manusia se-ceroboh apa?

Yang disindir kembali tersenyum, "Maafkan aku. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau ini?" Jisoo mengeluarkan _usb_ berwarna putih, Wonwoo melirik curiga. "Ada tugas yang akan aku berikan pada kalian, beserta jawabannya." Jelas Jisoo, disuap dengan cara seperti ini? "Tidak trims,"

Tiba-tiba Jisoo tertawa lebih keras, "Astaga Wonwoo aku tidak menyuapmu, hanya menawarkan saja kita kan keluarga, tidak ada untungnya pula buatku. Yang untung malah kau bukan? Kau kan tidak terlalu jago soal pembuatan melodi," namun Wonwoo tetap menggeleng, "Yasudah aku tidak memaksa, ternyata kau polos juga, kalau aku tawarkan pada yang lain pasti diterima begitu saja. Kalau kau kesusahan kau bisa minta bantuanku, aku pergi dulu karena dua temanmu mencurigaiku sebagai pacarmu. _Bye!_ " Jisoo memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat sampai menyerupai bisikan, dan meninggalkan tempatnya, seperti biasa tentu saja tidak makan siang.

"Hei kau benar-benar pdkt dengan dosen itu?!"

"Hei ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jisoo _hyung_?!"

Wonwoo menutup kedua telinganya, begitu Hanbin dan Seokmin berbicara bersamaan. Hanbin melirik Seokmin curiga bercampur jijik, " _Hyung?!_ Sok dekat sekali kau dengan _ssaem!_ " Seokmin nyengir kuda –mukanya makin mirip kuda ketika begitu-. Keduanya meletakkan nampan di meja. "Bukan aku dan Jisoo _ssaem_ tidak dekat seperti itu, aku dekat karena.."

"Karena Jisoo _ssaem_ kakak tiriku."

Ketiganya menoleh pada Mingyu yang datang tanpa isyarat, kebiasaan vampir sekali. "Ya! Darimana kau?" Seokmin bertanya, "Tunggu kakak tiri?!" Mingyu mengangguk, lalu langsung mengambil duduk di samping Wonwoo dan seenaknya meletakkan tangan di bahu ramping lelaki itu.

"Aku heran kalian diadopsi siapa, tapi yang jelas keluargamu benar-benar keren, sampai jadi ketua BEM segala, dan tampan." Seokmin mengakui jujur, kali ini Hanbin menyetujui. "Biasa saja, orangtua kami sangat disiplin, jadi begitulah."

Pasti yang dimaksud Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

.

..

Suara grusak-grusuk menyambut Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi bertamu ke mansion Mingyu, itu Dino yang berlarian ke segala ruangan dengan Soonyoung, bertengkar, siapa yang sebenarnya anak kecil di antara mereka?

Hansol lagi-lagi sibuk dengan Mtv nya, Boo Seungkwan yang rela membiarkan Hansol tidur berbantalkan pahanya, Jisoo dengan korannya, Jeonghan tidak terlihat, dan Seungcheol yang sepertinya ada di rumah sakit.

Soonyoung benar-benar heboh sampai hampir beberapa kali menggunakan kekuatan vampirnya untuk menerkam Soonyoung yang mengambil ponselnya tapi tidak jadi. Jadi Wonwoo dan Mingyu masuk saja tanpa mengucapkan salam, _toh_ sepertinya tidak akan digubris oleh mereka.

Keduanya bersiap menaiki tangga sampai bertemu dengan Jeonghan di anak tangga, rapi sekali, dengan _coat_ silver dan topi fedora hitamnya. "Mau.. kemana?" tanya Mingyu bingung, biasanya kalau ada pemotretan Jeonghan hanya berpakaian kasual namun pakaiannya ada di dalam mobil atau sudah disiapkan di tempat pemotretan. "Ada urusan sedikit, aku duluan, jangan lupa makan Wonwoo, kalian juga Chan, Seungkwan!"

Tapi Wonwoo tidak salah lihat kok kalau rona pipi Jeonghan memerah sedikit, begitu pula dengan Mingyu. Mereka melihat Jisoo melipat korannya, dan berjalan di belakang Jeonghan dengan kunci mobil di tangannya. "Jadi—" Mingyu menggeleng, "Nanti saja." Awalnya Wonwoo kira mereka akan masuk ke kamar Mingyu kembali, namun lelaki itu malah mengajaknya naik ke lantai tiga.

Ada pintu berwarna hijau dengan corak keemasan Mingyu memasukkan kunci dan membukanya, rahang Wonwoo hampir jatuh. Itu perpustakaan! Cukup besar, dengan tumpukan buku yang sepertinya hasil koleksi bertahun-tahun, atau mungkin memang sengaja didatangkan dalam jumlah banyak. Phew, bahkan yang di kamar Jisoo bukan apa-apa.

"Atas dasar apa kau kira aku akan tertarik menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan?" Wonwoo bertanya bingung namun tetap mengikuti Mingyu melangkah, bisa tersesat ia di dalam perpustakaan ini. Luar biasa sekali yang membangun mansion ini, lebih mirip istana.

Buku-buku di bidang kedokteran maupun kesehatan dan musik adalah yang paling banyak. Koleksi Seungcheol dan Jisoo tentu saja, siapa lagi, seingat Wonwoo juga Mingyu tidak terlalu suka membaca. Mingyu terdiam menatap rak yang cukup tinggi, berisi buku-buku tebal, namun ada beberapa yang ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris –kebanyakan sih memang koleksi disini berbahasa Inggris— ada pula dalam bahasa yang Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

Lelaki jangkung itu melompat dengan mudahnya sambil berpegangan pada rak dan mengambil salah satu buku bersampul biru gelap, tangannya mengisyaratkan Wonwoo agar duduk di meja baca bersamanya, ingatkan Wonwoo ini bukan Hogwarts, karena _damn_ seram sekali bukunya.

 _Adattamento, Immortalità, Vittoria  
-1879-  
King Abramo Fidelio._

" _Igeo mwoya?_ " tanya Wonwoo penasaran, Mingyu membuka satu halaman dengan tepat, seolah ia terbiasa membukanya. "Bacalah," Mingyu menunjukkan buku tersebut, namun Wonwoo menggeleng, bahasanya aneh, ia tidak mengerti. "Ini buku bahasa Italia milik Seungcheol _hyung_ , aku rasa beberapa ketua klan vampir pilihan akan mendapatkannya. Dan Abramo adalah raja kami,"

Wonwoo makin tidak mengerti, raja? Jadi vampir punya pemerintahan sendiri? "Sumber dari segala aturan, dan Abramo sendiri bertangan dingin, siapa yang melanggarnya akan mati di tangannya. Tapi Seungcheol _hyung_ mengenalnya ketika ia awal menjadi vampir, jadi Abramo seperti pamannya. Buku ini artinya adalah 'adaptasi, keabadian, dan kemenangan' keren bukan? Semuanya ia tulis untuk vampir,"

Dan di halaman itu ada tiga kalimat yang dibingkai dan diletakkan di tengah halaman. "Itu, adalah aturan utama bagi vampir." Mingyu membacanya dengan suara pelan.

 _1._ _Vampir dilarang merubah manusia menjadi newborn dengan sengaja tanpa sepengetahuan klan atau kerajaan._

 _2._ _Dilarang untuk membocorkan jati diri maupun terungkap keberadaannya di antara manusia_

 _3._ _Vampir adalah mesin pembunuh, bukan pemaaf. Karena kita tidak bodoh seperti manusia._

"Jadi?"

Mingyu berdeham kemudian menutup buku itu, "Ini menjawab pertanyaanmu tempo hari. Tentang bagaimana jika keberadaan kami diketahui manusia," mulut Wonwoo membulat membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna yang terlihat lucu bagi Mingyu, lelaki itu gemas dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas. "Aku tidak akan membocorkannya, kau ingat itu." Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengacak surai Wonwoo gemas.

Mata rubah Wonwoo menatapnya penasaran, "Jadi bagaimana kau dirubah? Dan bagaimana Seungcheol _hyung_ jadi ketua klan kalian?" Mingyu mendorong buku itu kemudian matanya menatap lurus ke rak-rak perpustakaan, lebih tepatnya ia tidak memandang apapun dan hanya melamun. "Seungcheol _hyung_ tidak ingat bagaimana ia menjadi seorang vampir, kemungkinan ia bisa saja sudah menjadi vampir dari lahir, tapi yang Seungcheol _hyung_ ingat ia tumbuh sebelum benar-benar berhenti tumbuh di umur dua puluh lima tahun. Ketika kecil kelakuannya mirip dengan anak-anak imortal lain, yang ketika lapar bisa membunuh orang satu desa. Kau tahu anak kecil tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik,"

Wonwoo mengangguk, anak imortal adalah anak yang seharusnya tidak lahir karena hasil dari hubungan vampir dengan vampir. Tapi anak-anak itu tidak tumbuh, membeku selamanya, tapi Seungcheol tumbuh. "Sampai akhirnya ketika remaja Seungcheol _hyung_ mulai bisa mengendalikan nafsu vampirnya, dan ia belajar. Ia juga sempat belajar di Italia dan dekat bersama Abramo, lalu bertemu dengan Jisoo _hyung_ yang digigit vampir hingga hampir mati tapi Seungcheol _hyung_ memilih merubahnya."

Lelaki jangkung itu memberi jeda sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan "Lalu Soonyoung _hyung_ yang menjadi pasiennya, karena Seungcheol membaca pikiran Soonyoung _hyung_ yang akan mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ demi ayahnya, ia merubah Soonyoung _hyung_. Kemudian aku kecelakaan tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Seungcheol _hyung_ merubahku, ia sendiri juga tidak memberitahu apa yang aku pikirkan sebelum akhirnya aku dirubah. Dan Jisoo _hyung_ merubah Hansol."

Jadi itu kenapa klan ini bisa terbentuk ternyata, dan Seungcheol benar-benar menaati peraturan untuk tidak menciptakan vampir tanpa berpikir. "Wonwoo," panggil Mingyu pelan, Wonwoo yang masih mencerna kata-kata Mingyu tadi mendongak bingung.

Mata Mingyu menatap ke arah leher Wonwoo, Wonwoo diam, apa kali ini.. ia bersedia memberikan darahnya untuk lelaki itu? Tapi buru-buru Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Abaikan saja. Aku akan ke bawah dulu," Mingyu berdiri, namun Wonwoo menahannya. "Kau boleh mendapatkannya."

Ekspresi terkejut langsung tampak di wajah Mingyu, Wonwoo mengizinkannya? Apa ini artinya.. _shit_ Mingyu bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan perasaannya karena insting vampirnya bekerja lebih dulu, tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi mode vampir, dan tanpa ragu Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo seolah akan menciumnya, namun gigi taringnya yang panjang menancap ke leher lelaki itu.

Rasanya pedih, dan kepalamu berubah menjadi pening. Wonwoo mencengkram erat lengan Mingyu, membiarkan lelaki itu meminum darahnya dengan banyak, dan Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti darah Wonwoo begitu adiktif untuknya.

 _"_ _Jangan dekat dengan orang lain selain aku terutama dengan Jisoo._ "

. . .

Jihoon mendengus, ia kehilangan ponsel kesayangannya. Dicari ke setiap sudut kelas dan ruang latihan vokal juga tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ponselnya, kau tahu mana ada orang di jaman sekarang yang bisa hidup tanpa ponsel?

Seingatnya ia juga tidak pergi kemana-mana selain ke dua tempat tersebut. Ia menjentikkan jari dan menemukan ide mengapa tidak pergi ke ruangan CCTV, daritadi kan ponselnya ia pegang, siapa tahu ia meninggalkannya di suatu tempat.

Lelaki mungil itu berlari kecil menuju ke ruang CCTV, tuan Jung Yoomin penjaga ruang CCTV itu mempersilahkannya, kebetulan ia sedang ingin ke _toilet_ jadi menitipkan ruangan itu ke Jihoon sebentar. Jihoon membuka beberapa folder, terakhir kali ia membuka pesan dari Soonyoung di kelas dan jam menunjukkan pukul 12:53 siang, untung saja ia ingat.

Jadi kira-kira itu satu jam yang lalu, Jihoon membuka dan mulai memainkan beberapa video. Di video ia terlihat berjalan meninggalkan kelas masih dengan ponsel di genggamannya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang latihan, dan ia ingat kalau ia ke _toilet_ sebentar. Dan benar kan! Jihoon meninggalkan ponselnya di depan _wastafel._ Benar-benar pelupa.

Ia mengetuk dahinya sendiri, sebenarnya berniat langsung meninggalkan ruang CCTV tapi lebih baik ia menunggu tuan Jung datang. Iseng-iseng Jihoon memantau _toilet_ yang sedang sepi, siapa tahu saja ada yang ia kenal dan bisa ia suruh mengambilkan ponselnya, hitung-hitung ia tak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh. Namun ia sedikit terkejut karena menemukan Hansol dan Seungkwan masuk ke _toilet_ yang paling sepi di fakultasnya tersebut.

'Kenapa mereka masuk ke _toilet_ anak kuliah?' pikir Jihoon bingung, memang di SMA mereka sedang rusak atau bagaimana? Walaupun satu komplek tetap tidak seharusnya mereka menyelinap masuk ke universitas tanpa izin. Hansol menarik Seungkwan masuk ke bilik paling pojok, Jihoon mengernyit, ingin memarahi Hansol. 'Jangan-jangan mereka mau melakukan yang iya-iya di toilet?!' batinnya panik.

Untung saja _cctv_ dipasang lebih tinggi dari bilik, Jihoon bisa melihat Hansol memerangkap Seungkwan dengan kedua tangannya, dan mencium leher lelaki yang lebih pendek. Tunggu.. itu tidak seperti mencium?

Jihoon reflek menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat Seungkwan hampir merosot dan Hansol bangkit, kemudian Jihoon yakin seratus persen Hansol mengusap bibirnya yang… dipenuhi darah.

Buru-buru Jihoon menutup video itu, ia tidak ingin berpikir tentang apapun saat ini. Tapi yang ia lihat.. 'Tidak mungkin yang dibilang Wonwoo itu benar bukan?'

 _"_ _Hei Jihoon, kau tahu tidak kalau bisa saja.. pacarmu—ah anni Soonyoung sunbae itu mungkin tidak seperti kita?"_

 _"_ _Tidak seperti kita? Bagaimana? Aku tidak paham hehe,"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu kan, di cerita fiksi, ada manusia, ada manusia serigala, dan juga ada vampir?"_

 _"_ _Kau sedang mendongengiku ya?"_

 _"_ _Dwaesseo."_

Tapi ia ingat dengan benar apa yang baru saja ia lihat, tidak akan ada manusia yang meminum darah manusia lain bukan?jadi apakah Soonyoung dan keluarganya benar-benar vampir? kenapa Soonyoung menyembunyikannya?

"Jihoon?" tuan Jung masuk, Jihoon berdiri kaku, mata lelaki itu menatap Jihoon heran. "A—ah, bapak sudah kembali, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu." Dan Jihoon berlari pergi, menimang-nimang ia perlu mengambil ponselnya atau tidak?

 **T B C**

 **I need your** **review** **guys~ please review mau pake akun atau ngga gapapa^^**

 **Udah update cepet, bales pake review ya eheheh /plak. Tapi serius review kalian itu bikin aku senyum2 sendiri, jadi give me a review jusseyo^^~  
btw kok dari hp gaada pilihan buat bales review yang nanti jadi pm ya? Aku bingung, lama ga make fanfiction net ehehe. Adayang tahu caranya bales review biar jadi pm?^^**

 **eh chapt ini kaya side chapt gitu sih sebenenrya, aku udah ngetik panjang tapi kepanjangan, di chapt depan kayanya banyak jisoo-jeonghan-seungcheol deh sama jihoon-soonyoung hehe.**

p.s oiya ada yang nanya aku kuliah dimana, aku kuliah di universitas airlangga surabaya jurusan sistem informasi^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Swallowed by the Dark** **  
(** asli judulnya ambil dari Pricked nya Winner, bagus bgt lagunya!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 5466  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Sinar matahari yang malu-malu seakan mendukung suasana romantis hari itu, Jisoo menatap Jeonghan yang menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dengan masker, efek menjadi terkenal. Jisoo menggenggan telapak tangan Jeonghan dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, Jeonghan mendongak menatap Jisoo. "Kau kedinginan," Jisoo memberi pernyataan kemudian menggenggam tangan Jeonghan yang tersembunyi sekarang.

Lelaki cantik itu tidak punya pandangan kemana Jisoo akan membawanya jadi ia diam saja dan berdandan sebaik mungkin untuk Jisoo, lelaki itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, seakan takut bahwa Jeonghan akan terluka sedikit saja.

Mereka masuk di restauran Prancis yang cukup mewah, Jisoo sudah menyewa salah satu tempat dan duduk disana. Restauran ini restauran favorit Jisoo ngomong-ngomong, bahkan kencan pertama mereka Jisoo juga membawanya ke sini. Jisoo memanggil pelayan, dan wanita itu tersenyum ramah, cukup paham dengan pesanan Jisoo.

Ketika Jisoo sibuk dengan menu makanan Jeonghan lebih memilih memanang ke seluruh ruangan, interior restauran ini benar-benar cantik. Dan kebanyakan hanya kalangan tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke restauran ini, Jeonghan merasa beruntung. "Kenapa kau tidak berhenti tersenyum daritadi?" tanyanya penasaran pada Jisoo, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku jadi ingat kencan pertama kita," gumam Jisoo, Jeonghan mengangguk mengiyakan, ia benar-benar mengingatnya. Di musim semi, Jisoo menjemputnya dari suatu pemotretan dan tanpa berkata apa-apa 'menculik'nya ke restauran mewah ini. Dan restauran ini sepi, hanya ada lilin yang ditata di atas meja, makanan, dan cincin. Sampai saat ini meski ia berhubungan dengan Seungcheol, ia masih mengenakan cincin pemberian Jisoo.

Makanan mereka datang dan Jeonghan makan dengan tenang, membiarkan Jisoo yang hanya memandanginya. "Tidak ingin coba? Ini enak lho," goda Jeonghan namun Jisoo hanya tersenyum, "Lebih enak kalau ada tambahan darahmu," bisiknya, Jeonghan mendengus, membahas darah ketika ia makan benar-benar bikin mual.

Setelah makanan Jeonghan habis, Jisoo menggenggam tangannya. Tatapan matanya yang lembut membuat pemuda Yoon itu lupa sejenak kalau yang di depannya ini vampir yang bisa membunuh kapan saja. " _Ippeuda,_ " gumam Jisoo, kemudian Jeonghan tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang dingin di tangan kanannya, ada gelang perak disana.

Jisoo membiarkan Jeonghan mengagumi gelang tersebut, "Astaga, terima kasih, cantik sekali." Ia tersenyum senang, Jisoo masih memegangi kedua tangannya. "Yoon Jeonghan," panggilnya lembut, Jeonghan mendongak menatapnya.

"Ayo kita akhiri segalanya sampai disini,"

Apa?

Mungkin kalau hati Jeonghan terbuat dari _crystal_ maka bisa dipastikan akan hancur berkeping-keping saat itu juga, Jeonghan langsung berinisiatif menarik tangannya tapi Jisoo menahannya lebih kuat. "Dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Jisoo, Jeonghan terdiam, tapi matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini. "Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu. Karena—karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku ingin kau bahagia. Dan aku tahu kau lebih bahagia bersama Seungcheol,"

"Tapi Jisoo.."

"Jeonghan, aku tahu pikiranmu. Kau tidak bisa berbohong ketika kau bersama Seungcheol, kau bahagia. Pertemuan kita memang lebih awal, tapi itu tidak menjamin kau lebih mencintaiku. Kalau kau mencintaiku, maka kau tidak akan menerima Seungcheol bukan? Ini sama seperti halnya dengan hubungan Chan dan Hansol, tidak akan pernah bisa diselamatkan."

Lelaki yang berasal dari Amerika itu memandang jari Jeonghan yang ada dalam genggamannya, "Aku akan melepaskanmu untuk Seungcheol, aku ingin orang terdekatku bahagia. Tapi bila nanti.. kau tersakiti olehnya, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu kembali. Aku melepaskanmu hanya untuk dia, dan aku hanya ingin memudahkanmu memilih, tapi perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah." Jeonghan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Lelaki di hadapan Jeonghan ini benar-benar baik, lembut, dan pengertian. Bahkan rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi dua orang terdekatnya. Bahkan memutuskan hubungan pun Jisoo menyiapkannya sebaik mungkin, "Jeonghan-ah, meski antara aku dan kau berakhir, aku ingin kau tetap menyimpan segala yang kuberikan padamu." Jeonghan hanya mengangguk gamblang, tidak tahu ia menyetujui apa.

Keduanya meninggalkan restauran tersebut, Jeonghan kembali mengenakan maskernya. Kali ini berusaha menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang sedih, pelayan menatap keduanya bingung utamanya Jeonghan namun memilih diam saja. Jisoo sendiri masih memperlakukan Jeonghan senormal mungkin, seperti memeluk pinggangnya, karena selain hubungan keduanya yang berakhir, segalanya masih sama bagi Jisoo.

Mobil milik Jisoo berhenti di halaman, dan Jeonghan buru-buru memasuki rumah mereka. Syukurlah Seungcheol belum pulang, "Jeonghan!" Jeonghan menoleh pada Jisoo yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya, "J—Jisoo, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kumohon?" pinta Jeonghan, dan Jisoo hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri karena melihat air mata di wajah cantik itu. "Baiklah, istirahatlah, aku akan berburu dulu. Sudah lama sekali,"

Jeonghan mengangguk dan hampir menapaki anak tangga sebelum Chan menghadangnya, " _Eomma?_ Kau kenapa?" Jeonghan menggeleng dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamarnya, Chan mengikutinya terus, "Kau menangis _eomma,_ " anak ini memang senang sekali memanggilnya 'ibu' mungkin baginya Jeonghan adalah pengganti ibunya yang telah tiada.

"Chan.. mainlah dengan Soonyoung atau Mingyu, aku sedang ingin sendiri, _mianhae._ " Pinta Jeonghan lembut, Lee Chan jadi tidak enak dan mengangguk saja. Jeonghan menutup pintu kamarnya begitu Lee Chan pergi, dan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah sambil bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, ia menangis dalam diam.

. . .

Mingyu menemani Wonwoo mengerjakan tugasnya, ia sendiri seperti biasa sudah selesai dari awal. Sebentar-sebentar Wonwoo meminum jus jambu merah yang sengaja ia beli beberapa hari ini, Mingyu merasa bersalah, karena sepertinya Wonwoo minum jus itu untuk membuat eritrositnya naik.

Lain kali Mingyu akan menimang-nimang apa ia perlu _minum_ dari Wonwoo lagi, kalau seperti ini jadinya ia tidak enak sendiri. "Mingyu," Wonwoo memanggil pelan namun matanya masih fokus pada buku paketnya. "Hm?" balas Mingyu dengan gumaman, Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya ke meja, bimbang.

"Bisa tidak kau baca pikiran Jihoon?"

Alis Mingyu mengkerut heran, "Daritadi Jihoon kelihatan gusar, hari ini kan ada mata kuliah yang sama dengannya, tapi menyapaku saja tidak. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, aku takut ada masalah." Mingyu diam saja, bukannya tidak mau, tapi takut Soonyoung mengamuk. "Akan kulakukan kalau aku bertemu dengannya."

Wonwoo melipat bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tas, "Ayo antar aku pulang." Pintanya, Mingyu mengangguk saja, "Mau nonton film?" tawar Mingyu, "Tentu saja! Jarang sekali aku nonton film ketika kuliah," Wonwoo mengangguk semangat seperti anak kecil, Mingyu jadi gemas dan mencium pipinya.

Namun langkah Mingyu langsung berhenti beberapa meter dari lapangan fakultas, Wonwoo bingung, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Wonwoo, bisakah kau keluar lewat gerbang belakang saja?" tanya Mingyu setengah mengusir, "Kenapa?" Wonwoo malah bertanya dengan polosnya.

Terlambat!

Mingyu benar-benar ingin menjerit dalam hati, seorang gadis cantik lebih dulu mendatanginya. Wonwoo menatap gadis itu bingung, siapa dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya dan Mingyu?

" _Annyeong,_ Mingyu." Mendengar sapaan itu Mingyu makin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Wonwoo, mata gadis itu menatap genggaman itu lekat-lekat. Wonwoo sendiri dikejutkan dengan sapaan dalam bahasa Korea yang kurang fasih itu. "Mau apa kau datang ke sini Tzu Yu?" Wonwoo makin tidak punya bayangan tentang siapa wanita itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Mingyu.

Yang jelas wanita di depannya ini sangat-sangat cantik, sampai terasa menyilaukan karena kecantikannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bau darah," Wonwoo tersentak, ternyata yang di depannya ini vampir. "Jangan coba-coba," Mingyu berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo, menutupi tubuh lelaki itu.

"Oh, jadi dia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?" sindir Tzu Yu, suaranya terdengar begitu dingin. Harusnya Mingyu tidak bereaksi apa-apa kalau lelaki di sampingnya itu tidak tahu kalau ia vampir, tapi reaksi lelaki tinggi itu malah menunjukkan kalau ia sudah melanggar aturan. Tubuh Mingyu mengejang, "Lalu kau mau apa?!" sentak Mingyu, Tzu Yu tersenyum licik, "Melaporkan keluargamu pada Leo _oppa_ mungkin?"

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Leo adalah sapaan akrab dari Abramo Fidelio, dia juga menguasai bahasa Korea dengan baik, dan sempat tinggal di Korea pula. Nama Koreanya adalah Jung Taekwoon. Dan membayangkan berita klannya sampai ke tangan lelaki dingin itu, tidak, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Mingyu menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan suara karena masih ada di kampus saat ini. "Jangan macam-macam Tzu Yu!" gertak Mingyu, "Sayang sekali, kau sudah membuatku sedih, aku masih ingat penolakanmu saat itu Mingyu. Dan lagi, apa ini, kau menyukai laki-laki? Menjijikan." Ejeknya. "Lagipula, kau lebih memilih manusia, sangat bodoh."

Wajah cantik Tzu Yu sepertinya begitu menyimpan kebencian yang dalam, apa kiranya yang membuat ia begitu benci? Bukankah ia pasti lahir menjadi manusia sebelumnya?

"Tzu Yu, aku bisa saja membuat kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu saat ini, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya di tengah umum. Tapi kalau berita ini sampai ke tangan Leo, aku tidak segan melakukannya." Tzu Yu tertawa nyaring, "Apa ini? Kim Mingyu mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Lucu sekali,"

Dan itu membuat Mingyu harus ekstra menahan sisi vampirnya agar tidak muncul lebih dulu, "Pergilah." Usir Mingyu, dia bahkan tidak perduli wanita di depannya ini masih menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Dan lagipula ada apa gerangan Tzu Yu datang ke Korea? Biasanya ia hanya berputar-putar di Taiwan dan China saja, pertemuannya dengan Tzu Yu terakhir kali sudah hampir dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu.

Memang benar pada saat itu Tzu Yu yang notabenenya adalah perempuan cantik dan sangat digilai para lelaki menyatakan cinta padanya, namun Mingyu tidak terlalu perduli. Ia tidak menyukai gadis itu, jadi ia diam saja. Tzu Yu sendiri yang masih terhitung vampir baru dan tak terkendali hampir mencelakainya karena ia tidak terima, untung saja Mingyu bisa menghindar karena baginya melawan perempuan itu tidak baik.

Ia mencoba menyelami pikiran perempuan itu, apa yang membawanya ke Korea? Bukankah klannya yang dipimpin oleh Jackson baik-baik saja? Atau ada masalah? Dan lagi membawa-bawa nama Leo, memang ia pernah bertemu dengan Leo? Karena jujur saja, Mingyu belum pernah bertemu.

Tzu Yu balas menatapnya dengan mata sendunya yang cantik, perempuan itu dan klannya memang tidak dianugerahi kemampuan membaca pikiran jadi Mingyu tenang-tenang saja. Tapi anehnya, pikiran Tzu Yu sedang kosong saat ini. Wanita itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sekilas.

 _'_ _Kau ingin selamat dari Leo? Kenapa tidak merubahnya saja,_ ' itu adalah pikiran Tzu Yu, dan perempuan itu benar-benar pergi. Mingyu terkejut dan menatap wajah ketakutan Wonwoo, "Tidak apa, semua baik-baik saja." Bisik Mingyu menenangkan.

Merubah..

Tidak semudah itu untuk menyakinkan Seungcheol.

. . .

Ranjang yang ditempati Jeonghan berderit pelan, tanda ada beban lain yang menaikinya. Jeonghan yang baru saja terlelap mengerjapkan matanya pelan, "Maaf membangunkanmu." Suara berat Seungcheol tidak mengejutkannya sama sekali, lelaki tampan itu duduk di _headboard_ ranjang mereka, Jeonghan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

Rahang Seungcheol menegang karena melihat jejak air mata di wajah Jeonghan, tentu Jeonghan berusaha menyembunyikan jejak itu namun ia tidak dapat menutupi indera pengelihatan vampir yang berkali lipat lebih tajam dari manusia. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" selidiknya, Jeonghan mau tak mau langsung terbayang kejadian tadi siang, sekarang ia berharap Seungcheol tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Wajah Seungcheol berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi, namun lelaki itu mencengkram seprai kasur yang ia tempati.

Pantas saja ia tidak menemukan Jeonghan di kamar Jisoo, padahal seharusnya hari ini adalah hari milik Jisoo dan Jeonghan, itu sebabnya Seungcheol memilih menyibukkan diri di rumah sakit –seperti biasa, berusaha menghindari Jeonghan dan Jisoo-. Jangan nilai Jeonghan sebagai murahan, karena memang begitulah bagaimana hubungan mereka berjalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jeonghan berusaha menjawab dengan normal, namun sayang suaranya terlalu parau karena ia kebanyakan menangis. Seungcheol tidak habis pikir dengan Jisoo, apa yang ia lakukan, memutuskan hubungan? Bukan berarti Seungcheol tidak senang karena Jeonghan saat ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, hanya saja, bagaimanapun Jisoo menyakiti hati Jeonghan.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang Seungcheol? Apa kau sangat sibuk? Aku daritadi menunggumu—"

Perkataan Jeonghan langsung terputus karena Seungcheol melumat bibirnya lebih dulu, lelaki yang badannya lebih besar dari Jeonghan itu langsung mendorong Jeonghan sehingga posisinya menjadi berbaring, Seungcheol sendiri tidak memutuskan ciuman mereka, tangannya memenjara sisi tubuh Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tidak tahan dengan ciuman itu jadi ia mendesah sedikit, hal itu dimanfaatkan Seungcheol untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jeonghan, menginvasinya. Telapak tangan Seungcheol membelai rambut panjang kekasihnya yang lembut itu.

Air mata Jeonghan menetes sedikit, ia tidak tahu mengapa. Seungcheol menggeram kemudian menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya, "Jangan menangis ketika aku menciummu, aku tidak suka." Jadi Jeonghan berusaha menahannya, kemudian membiarkan Seungcheol kembali mendominasinya.

Sudah hampir empat jam berlalu namun Seungcheol belum berhenti menggerakkan miliknya di lubang Jeonghan, lelaki di bawahnya sendiri sudah pasrah karena tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Seungcheol tersenyum melihat tubuh polos Jeonghan yang mengkilap karena keringat, cantik, sangat cantik, dan lelaki cantik ini adalah miliknya.

Ia sengaja melakukannya pada Jeonghan, karena ia ingin membuat Jeonghan kelelahan karena sentuhannya, dan ia berharap Jeonghan akan melupakan masalahnya dengan Jisoo. Semacam pengalihan, karena ia yakin Jeonghan tidak akan mampu berjalan besok jadi ia tidak perlu melihat Jisoo untuk beberapa saat.

.

..

Soonyoung sedikit ragu memasuki kamar Jihoon, padahal ibu Lee sudah mengizinkannya. Entah kenapa sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di pintu rumah Jihoon dan mendengar pikirannya perasaannya jadi tidak enak, lagipula jarang sekali Jihoon akan langsung pulang seperti ini ketika pulang sekolah.

Jadi ia memilih mengunjunginya, tapi tidak tahu apa ia harus menyesali perbuatannya atau tidak. Soonyoung mengetuk pintu bercat krem tersebut, "Jihoon?" panggilnya ragu. "Masuklah!" sahut Jihoon ceria dari dalam, Jihoon berbaring di ranjangnya dengan novel di tangannya dan televisi yang menyala memutar acara Music Core.

Soonyoung duduk di kursi kecil tempat Jihoon biasa bekerja dan menciptakan musik-musiknya, Jihoon menatapnya bingung, dari pikirannya sih Jihoon terdengar ceria-ceria saja. Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang pastinya ditutupi lelaki mungil itu, jadi ketika sesuatu itu hampir muncul di pikirannya, Jihoon buru-buru memikirkan hal lain, dan itu sangat ketahuan karena pikirannya menjadi random.

" _Earth to_ Soonyoung! _Earth to_ Soonyoung!" Jihoon menyadarkannya dari lamunan, candaan itu ia pasti mempelajarinya dari Hansol. "Soonyoung kenapa kau melamun? Ada apa kau mampir kesini?" tanyanya, Jihoon sendiri tampaknya sudah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian rumahnya. Soonyoung menggeleng, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia ke rumah Jihoon saat ini.

Mata sipit Soonyoung beralih pada novel dengan _cover_ _orange_ -kecoklatan itu, kemudian ia melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Kau baca novel apa?" Jihoon menatap novelnya dan mengangkatnya, "Ah ini, Twilight. Kenapa?" Soonyoung menggeleng-geleng, "Seingatku kau tidak tertarik dengan cerita romansa seperti itu."

Bibir Jihoon mengerucut sebentar tanda berpikir, "Hanya ingin, tadi aku lihat ada di perpustakaan, jadi kubaca saja." Soonyoung diam, apa jangan-jangan Jihoon tahu mengenai jati dirinya? Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan? Tahu darimana dia? Seingat Soonyoung ia tidak pernah melakukan hal mencurigakan dengan Jihoon, kalaupun diam-diam meminum darahnya, ia pasti langsung menghapus ingatan Jihoon, ingat ia punya kekuatan bukan? Simpel saja, tapi bagaimana ini? Apa Jihoon mulai curiga?

Tidak, ia bukannya takut pergi ke neraka, atau dibunuh oleh Leo ketika Jihoon mengetahui siapa dirinya. Hanya saja, ia takut Jihoon membencinya ketika tahu ia bukan manusia biasa. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Jihoon, kalau Jihoon takut padanya besar kemungkinan lelaki mungil itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Soonyoung!" kali ini Jihoon memanggil lebih keras, Soonyoung terkejut sesaat. "Kau melamun terus, ada masalah?" Soonyoung menggeleng pelan, "Bohong. Mau pergi ke taman?" tawar Jihoon, alis Soonyoung bertautan. Tumben? Apa ini kencan? Biasanya selalu Soonyoung yang mulai lebih dahulu.

Tapi Soonyoung mengangguk saja, "Tunggu sebentar," Jihoon meraih _hoodie_ abu-abu _oversized_ miliknya, lalu menggunakan _beanie_ berwarna senada pula. Soonyoung jadi curiga sebenarnya Jihoon ini anak akselerasi atau apa, dia terlalu imut untuk jadi mahasiswa.

Cup!

Jihoon mendongak terkejut, Soonyoung mencium satu ciuman meski Cuma di pipi sih. Tapi tetap saja efeknya bisa membuat kulit seputih susu milik Jihoon jadi merona, "Ayo." Ajak Soonyoung tiba-tiba bersemangat, ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu mungil Jihoon, tinggi Jihoon sangat pas untuknya jadi ia bisa melakukan hal ini dengan mudah.

Setelah berpamitan pada ibu Lee, mereka berjalan ke taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari komplek rumah Jihoon. Berjalan kaki, sebenarnya Soonyoung juga mau tampil angkuh seperti Hansol dan Mingyu yang selalu membawa mobil mewah mereka, dia juga punya. Tapi kalau ia melakukannya ia tidak bisa bebas memeluk pinggang maupun pundak Jihoon kan? Dan akan terasa cepat kalau naik mobil, sementara kalau jalan kaki bersama Jihoon, ketika lelaki itu mengeluh lelah ia bisa menggendongnya di punggung, toh tubuh Jihoon tak ada beratnya sama sekali bagi Soonyoung. Dasar modus.

Biar saja, awal-awal memang Soonyoung mengendarai mobilnya, lama-lama ia meninggalkan benda roda empat itu di rumahnya. Untung saja ia vampir, jadi ia kuat berjalan sekalipun itu memakan waktu berhari-hari, lagipula kalau ia mau, ia bisa berlari lebih cepat daripada mobil-mobil itu kok. Dan entah kenapa Jihoon mau-mau saja pulang jalan kaki bersama Soonyoung, jadi ia menyuruh supirnya untuk tidak menjemputnya sebelum kuliah. Kalau mereka jalan kaki, biasanya mereka akan mampir dulu beli kue di Myungdong atau di tempat lain, baru melanjutkan naik bis sampai rumah Jihoon. Sederhana tapi romantis.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi warna oranye, tapi masih banyak orang di sekitar taman. Mulai dari anak kecil, remaja, sampai orang dewasa. Jihoon dan Soonyoung berjalan menyusuri jalanan panjang yang dikelilingi oleh pohon yang hanya tinggal rantingnya saja karena musim dingin. "Mau beli _tteokbokki?_ " tawar Soonyoung, tapi Jihoon menggeleng, ia menunjuk bangku taman yang kebetulan kosong.

Keduanya duduk di bangku kayu yang alasnya sudah dingin itu, Soonyoung membersihkan sisa-sisa salju di bangku itu sebelum membiarkan Jihoon duduk di atasnya. Jihoon menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang kedinginan supaya jadi lebih hangat, dan dalam hal ini Soonyoung meminta maaf karena dirinya adalah vampir, yang ada kalau ia memegang tangan kekasihnya, kekasihnya itu jadi makin menggigil.

Jadi Soonyoung menawari Jihoon untuk pulang atau sekedar menghangatkan diri di sauna, tapi Jihoon menggeleng.

"Soonyoung-ah!" seru Jihoon, Soonyoung menatap manik berbinar Jihoon lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu siapa dirimu,"

Deg!

Kalau saja jantung Soonyoung masih berfungsi senormal milik manusia, mungkin jantungnya langsung berdetar tak karuan. Sayang jantungnya memang berdenyut, namun denyutnya sangat rendah di bawah normal. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Soonyoung sekalem mungkin, berusaha mengendalikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Namun ia menyesal ketika membaca pikiran Jihoon, pikiran lelaki itu sedang membayangkan sesosok vampir dan jujur saja itu membuat Soonyoung terkejut. Secepat ini Jihoon mengenalinya? "Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan bukan? Apa kau masih ingin menyangkalnya tuan vampir?" Soonyoung lupa, biar begini Jihoon adalah sosok yang menakutkan, apalagi ketika ia sedang tegas.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Soonyoung pada akhirnya, merasa tidak memiliki jalan untuk kabur dari Jihoon. "CCTV, aku lihat Vernon menggigit Seungkwan." Ingatkan Soonyoung untuk tidak menoyor kepala Hansol keras-keras ketika pulang nanti, seenaknya saja minta 'jatah' di komplek sekolah dan kampus.

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Soonyoung sendu, ia tidak berani menatap Jihoon dan memilih menatap jalanan berbatu di taman. "Ha? Kau ini bicara apa?" Jihoon kembali dalam mode polosnya, "Aku bukan manusia Jihoon, apa kau tidak takut padaku? Aku sering meminum darahmu diam-diam kalau kau mau tahu, tapi aku bisa membaca pikiranmu sebaik aku menghapus pikiranmu. Itu sudah bisa jadi alasan kuat agar kau membenciku, aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya karena aku takut kau membenciku,"

Jihoon mendengus, "Soonyoung kau tidak keren." Sebelah alis Soonyoung naik, dahinya mengkerut, "Harusnya kau tunjukkan kemampuanmu, atau kau menggigitku, atau apalah seperti yang di novel. Tapi kau.. malah sedih seperti ini, mana mungkin aku takut padamu?"

"A—apa?"

"Soonyoung, dua bulan bersamamu aku baik-baik saja, jadi tentu saja aku percaya. Aku hanya kecewa kau membohongiku, pantas saja kau jarang makan di kantin, pantas saja tubuhmu jadi sedingin es. Tapi kau tidak seperti vampir Soonyoung, kau terlalu konyol, dan aku tidak pernah lihat kau punya taring?"

Mungkin Jihoon sungguhan anak TK, pemikirannya sederhana sekali. Soonyoung sudah menyiapkan seribu alasan untuk mempertahankan Jihoon tapi kenyataannya malah pertanyaan 'apa kau punya taring?' yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon. Duh, rasanya Soonyoung ingin membenturkan kepalanya di bangku taman. "Oh iya Soonyoung, bukankah vampir itu jenius? Kalau seperti Mingyu sih aku percaya dia vampir, dosen Hong juga, tapi kau.. kan bodoh?"

"Hey aku ini pintar! Aku hanya menyamar! Aku sudah masuk kuliah hampir empat puluh kali, jadi kali ini aku bosan jadi anak pintar, dan hanya memilih jadi ketua BEM!" Soonyung menaikkan suaranya tak terima, "Ya mana aku tahu, kan kau tidak menunjukkannya _sunbae._ " Goda Jihoon, Soonyoung ingin pergi ke kerajaan Leo dan meminta dipenggal sekarang, ia tidak tahan.

"Aku tidak membencimu Soonyoung, tidak akan. Lagipula perasaan itu tidak mungkin berubah dengan cepat, ya kecuali kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku, itu beda lagi, aku bisa membunuhmu balik!" Soonyoung makin bingung, "Dengan apa kau akan membunuhku?"

"Bawang putih!"

Demi Choi Seungcheol yang semalaman membuat kegaduhan dengan suara desahannya, perkataan macam apa ini? "Tapi terima kasih Jihoon, aku lega. Kupikir akan susah menjelaskannya padamu, ternyata tidak, terima kasih telah mempercayaiku. _Saranghae,_ " Soonyoung memeluk tubuh Jihoon dan mengecupi surai _pink_ keunguan pemuda itu.

"Soonyoung.."

"Apa?"

"Jangan minum darahku diam-diam lagi ya, aku ingin tahu rasanya digigit, jangan hapus pikiranku lagi."

Terkutuk kau novel sialan dan terkutuk pula otak polos Jihoon! Racau Soonyoung dalam hati, namun ia mengangguk dan menjawabnya dengan gumaman saja. "Hm, kalau aku ingat."

. . .

Jeonghan memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi di cermin, ia terlihat cukup baik. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap Seungcheol yang memakai kemeja biasa, keuntungan menjadi dokter yang selalu memiliki jas putih sehingga bisa menggunakan pakaian apa saja di baliknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan model seperti Jeonghan yang dituntut selalu tampil sempurna, bisa dikritisi ahli mode ia kalau berpenampilan sembarangan.

"Seungcheol kau benar tak bisa mengantarku?"

Kekasihnya itu menampilkan raut wajah menyesal, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jeonghan, aku ada operasi jam sepuluh ini, aku harus bergegas. Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba punya jadwal seperti ini? Manajermu tidak bilang kau punya jadwal," Seungcheol mengemasi barang-barangnya, kemudian berdiri di depan Jeonghan. "Aku sudah minta Jisoo mengantarmu, kebetulan ia tidak ada kelas hari ini." Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol terkejut.

"Aku bisa naik taksi saja—"

Seungcheol membungkam mulut Jeonghan dengan ciuman, "Jangan menghindarinya, tidak baik menghindarinya. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya lagi, kau tidak akan menghindarinya. Dan kalau kau masih mencintainya, gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau kembali bersamanya, asal kau bahagia." Seungcheol berbicara di sudut bibir Jeonghan, kemudian mengecup bibir _pink_ yang menjadi candunya itu kembali setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku duluan, aku tidak boleh terlambat untuk operasi ini. Sampai nanti!" Seungcheol memeluk tubuh Jeonghan dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya, Jeonghan masih mematung sebelum ketukan menginterupsinya. "Sudah siap?" Jisoo muncul dari balik pintu, dengan mantel abu-abu yang kelihatan sangat hangat sekali, ia jadi ingin berlari ke pelukan Jisoo. Tapi itu sudah berakhir, mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Jadi Jeonghan hanya mengangguk, Jisoo mengantarnya ke pertemuan dengan teman modelnya. _Well_ lebih pantas disebut _rival_ sih sebenarnya. "Kau gugup? Kau bisa batalkan pertemuannya? Aku rasa kau tidak menginginkannya, atau mau kutemani masuk?" gumam Jisoo memecah keheningan, "Tidak perlu, mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan berdua denganku."

Tapi Jisoo tak percaya begitu saja, yang akan Jeonghan temui ini adalah orang paling licik yang Jisoo kenal dari semua teman-teman Jeonghan. Tapi ia diam saja, mungkin kali ini memang berbeda. Jisoo menatap pergelangan tangan kanan Jeonghan, tersenyum kecil karena Jeonghan tidak melepaskan gelang yang ia berikan.

"Terima kasih Jisoo, sampai nanti! Akan kutelepon kalau sudah selesai," Jisoo tersenyum ramah, Jeonghan segera masuk dan menemui resepsionis. Resepsionis itu menunjukkan tempat yang sudah dipesan, di sana duduklah wanita yang tidak asing bagi Jeonghan.

Wanita cantik di hadapan Jeonghan membenarkan topinya, menata rambut hitam bergelombangnya yang terurai. Cantik sekali, seperti bidadari, dan merupakan model nomor satu yang sangat digilai di Korea. Bahkan tawaran bermain drama pun berdatangan padanya, wajahnya tak pernah absen dari _billboard_ yang ada di jalan-jalan besar kota Seoul.

Namun Jeonghan tahu, orang itu tak pernah merasa puas dengan posisinya. Jisoo pernah mengingatkannya dahulu, Jisoo membaca pikiran wanita itu dan fakta bahwa ia sudah menyimpan dendam padanya sejak lama. Apalagi dengan karir Jeonghan yang perlahan naik, meski Jeonghan tak menerima tawaran bermain di layar lebar karena Seungcheol tidak menyetujuinya.

Dan kemarin Jeonghan baru saja mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi tamu khusus di Paris _Fashion Week_ yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, sekaligus tawaran tiga majalah yang akan menggunakan dirinya sebagai _cover,_ _well_ siapa yang tak mau menerima tawaran dari kota paling romantis di dunia itu?

Yang Jeonghan sadari, wanita di depannya ini terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya sebagai aktris pendatang baru, sehingga pihak agensi di Paris tidak menghubunginya. Oh iya, nama wanita di depannya itu Kim Seolhyun ngomong-ngomong. Senyum cantik seolah sudah menjadi tato di bibirnya, tidak pernah luntur, namun palsu.

"Kenapa kau tegang sekali, Yoon Jeonghannie?" jangan panggil aku dengan nama sok akrab itu Seolhyun, batin Jeonghan. Ia benar-benar menyesal menolak tawaran Jisoo yang akan menemaninya, ataupun mengabaikan peringatan Seungcheol yang melarangnya keluar rumah. Karena ia tahu Seolhyun tidak pernah menjadi baik terhadapnya.

Memang benar Jeonghan adalah pria, namun ia beberapa kali mengambil kesempatan menjadi model androgini –seseorang yang berdandan seperti wanita dalam pemotretan, namun ia adalah laki-laki tulen— dan wajah cantiknya yang natural menjadi favorit para fotografer. Itu sebabnya kenapa Seolhyun iri padanya meski mereka memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda. "Kau tidak berniat pergi ke Paris, bukan?" senyum itu mengembang kembali, keadaan keduanya yang sedang duduk di dalam restauran mewah dengan pengunjung yang tidak banyak serta jarak kursi yang berjauhan membuat orang-orang tak akan menyangka Seolhyun sedang mengancamnya.

Tentu saja Seolhyun berani mengancam agar Jeonghan tidak mengambil tawaran tersebut, baginya ketika ia tidak dapat mendapatkannya maka yang lain juga tidak boleh. Lagipula ia cukup _dekat_ dengan bos agensi mereka, dalam artian yang buruk, jadi dengan perkataan yang menyakinkan dan sedikit 'bumbu' maka Jeonghan yakin karirnya akan berakhir.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong ia punya Jisoo dan Seungcheol, oh jangan lupakan Jun sepupu mereka yang memiliki salah satu agensi Korea-China yang terkenal, tak kalah besar dengan agensinya yang sekarang. Jadi untuk apa ia takut? "Aku akan tetap mengambilnya, Seolhyun-ssi."

"Keras kepala sekali kau rupanya," pelayan datang mengantarkan minum, Seolhyun memberi senyum cantiknya pada pelayan itu sementara Jeonghan tetap pada wajah datarnya, pelayan itu pasti menganggapnya sebagai sang tokoh antagonis atau wanita jahat. Padahal ia bukan wanita. "Terserahmu saja, lagipula.. aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu selanjutnya,"

Seolhyun memang tidak tahu Jeonghan bertahan sejauh ini selain karena bakatnya juga karena dukungan keluarga barunya, walaupun ia masuk ke agensi atas usahanya sendiri, tapi jujur saja.. ia bisa jadi lebih modis dan lebih keren juga gara-gara keluarganya utamanya Soonyoung, Hansol, Seungkwan, dan Jisoo. Mereka suka mengkritisi penampilannya dan membuatnya lebih modis.

Muak rasanya berbicara lama-lama dengan nenek sihir ini, Jeonghan meraih _coctail_ nya dan meminumnya. Tanpa sadar Seolhyun memasang senyum mencurigakan di wajah tirusnya, tak sampai sepuluh detik tiba-tiba Jeonghan merasa lehernya tercekik. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernafas, wajah Seolhyun berubah kabur di pandangannya.

Praangg!

" _O—Omo!_ Jeonghannie, kau kenapa? Jeonghan!" Seolhyun pura-pura menolongnya, membiarkan orang-orang mengerubungi mereka, namun ia tahu ternyata Seolhyun adalah penyebabnya. Meski begitu, ia tidak dapat berubah apa-apa, hanya ada satu nama yang sempat ia ucapkan.

"Seungcheol.. _tolong—aku.._ "

Jeonghan sempat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya dengan keras, menyuruhnya bertahan, namun Jeonghan tidak tahu itu siapa.

.

..

"Seungcheol, waktumu tidak banyak! Kau tidak bisa menolongnya!" baru kali ini Soonyoung menggunakan _banmal_ padanya, Seungcheol tampak berpikir keras, ia melirik tabung kecil berisi obat yang berhasil ia buat kemarin, ia rencananya benar-benar akan memberikan obat tersebut pada Jeonghan namun kejadian ini terjadi lebih dulu. Tuhan benar-benar mengujinya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau masih berpikir menggunakannya?!" Mingyu memekik tak percaya, " _Fuck off!_ Kau bisa coba itu pada orang lain, namun kau tidak dengar denyut jantungnya melemah?" yang kali ini Vernon, Seungcheol melirik orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia –bahkan meski maut memisahkan, ia masih yakin bahwa ia mencintainya—

Sang dokter menggeram, "Diamlah kalian bertiga! Atau pergilah sebelum aku melempar kalian keluar jendela!" geramnya, Soonyoung, Hansol, dan Mingyu terdiam. Ia menatap ke ranjang dan Jeonghan terbaring lemah disana, alat bantu pernafasan terpasang di hidungnya, dan infus di tangan kanannya. Jisoo yang tak disangkanya masih menyimpan perasaan pada Jeonghan menciumi punggung tangan lelaki itu berulang kali, ia melirik marah pada Seungcheol.

Brakkk!

Seungcheol terhempas sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding ruang kerjanya yang dingin, "Rubah dia sekarang Seungcheol! Kalau tidak.. aku yang akan merubahnya, atas persetujuanmu atau tidak, aku tidak perduli. Medis tidak akan menyelamatkan hidupnya, kau mau melihatnya mati hah?!" selama berkawan dengan Jisoo maupun menjadi keluarganya, baru kali ini Seungcheol melihat Jisoo marah, lelaki itu bahkan langsung berubah dalam mode vampirnya.

Lelaki bermarga Choi itu menghela nafas berat kendati ia tidak harus bernafas secara harfiah, "Menyingkir semuanya, aku akan merubahnya." Putus Seungcheol, meski berat di dalam hatinya. Tapi benar kata Jisoo, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya kalau ia sampai kehilangan Yoon Jeonghan. Seungcheol berjalan mendekati tubuh Jeonghan, merobek pakaian rumah sakit yang menempel di tubuhnya, memeriksa tekanan jantungnya, tanpa banyak berpikir, Seungcheol menancapkan giginya di leher Jeonghan.

Kali ini ia tidak meminum darah kekasihnya itu, namun memasukkan racunnya pada tubuh Jeonghan. Tubuh Jeonghan tersentak pelan, berusaha menetralisasi sesuatu yang masuk pada pembuluh darahnya, kemudian alat pendeteksi jantung itu berbunyi makin lemah dan lemah, hingga akhirnya berhenti..

Soonyoung terkesiap, layar monitor yang awalnya menunjukkan garis tak beraturan itu sekarang membentuk garis lurus. Namun Seungcheol tak berhenti, ia bahkan berjalan kesana-kemari dan menimbulkan gigitan baru di tubuh Jeonghan, " _Hyung!_ " Mingyu berseru, Jisoo menggeleng, ia tahu Seungcheol melakukan semampu yang ia bisa, Jisoo menggiring ketiga orang itu keluar dari ruang kerja Seungcheol.

Ia menarik meja yang menyimpan alat-alat kedokterannya, kemudian meraih sebuah tempat mirip mangkok namun berukuran lebih lebar, menyedot ke salah satu pembuluh darah Jeonghan kuat-kuat dan memuntahkannya ke mangkok tersebut. Ya.. itu adalah racun sianida yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Jeonghan dan membuat keadaannya seperti ini, ia berhasil mengeluarkannya, dan hanya menunggu Jeonghan bertransformasi.

Kembali ia menjilati seluruh bagian tubuh Jeonghan dan membuat luka-luka yang ia buat tertutup.

. . .

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Wonwoo bertanya khawatir, Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau tidak ingin tahu," gumam Mingyu, ia saja yang notabenenya seorang vampir merasa ngeri, bagaimana kalau manusia yang menyaksikannya?

Kemudian Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang menurutnya begitu sempurna, mata seperti rubah, bibir merah yang ranum, hidung mancung, dan kulit putihnya. Bagaimana kalau ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama? Apa ia mampu melakukan hal yang sama pada Wonwoo?

Pandangan Wonwoo beralih pada Jisoo yang berdiri di ujung ruangan, tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Seungcheol. Tidak mengintip, namun juga tidak meninggalkan pintu tersebut. " _Ssaem?_ " panggil Wonwoo, Mingyu menahan tangan kekasihnya itu agar tidak mendatangi Jisoo terlebih dahulu. Jisoo mendongak dengan mata sayunya, Wonwoo jadi tidak tega.

'Bahkan di akhir kesadarannya, yang ia ucapkan nama Seungcheol, dan ia mengira aku adalah Seungcheol.' Mingyu tersentak begitu mendengar pikiran Jisoo, Jisoo diam, sepertinya tak perduli Mingyu mencuri dengar pikirannya. Memang yang menyelamatkan Jeonghan adalah Jisoo, karena Seungcheol harus bekerja di rumah sakit. Jisoo yang mengantar Jeonghan juga merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan Jeonghan lebih awal.

Biar bagaimanapun, Jeonghan tetap cinta pertamanya. " _Gwaenchana, hyung._ Itu bukan kesalahanmu," Mingyu berusaha menghibur Jisoo, "Mingyu benar _ssaem,_ yakinlah Seungcheol _hyung_ bisa menyelamatkan Jeonghan _hyung._ " Wonwoo menambahkan.

Bruk!

"Sebentar saja," Wonwoo terkejut, namun Mingyu jauh lebih terkejut. Jisoo melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh ramping milik Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo diam saja membiarkan Jisoo memeluknya. Ayolah kalau kau jadi dia kau juga tidak akan mendorong dosenmu menjauh bukan? Bisa-bisa kau dapat E di mata pelajarannya.

Namun yang Wonwoo tidak sadari, kedua manik Mingyu menatap kedua orang yang berpelukan itu dengan pandangan geram, ia marah, Wonwoo hanya miliknya.

 **T B C**

 **Hohohoho.. gimana gimana? Udah ngefeels? Lol pasti belum, mianhae.**

 **p.s** sebenernya aku nyari nama orang Italia yang mirip-mirip sama Leo VIXX(abis dia cocok jadi orang dingin wkwk), sampai googling gitu nyari nama bangsawan orang Italia, kan katanya pusat pemerintahan vampir disana –kata twilight maksudnya, dasar wkwk- jadi ya gitu, maaf ya namanya aneh. Kebanyakan yang punya nama Leo itu orang perancis, jadi gitudeh nyerempet dikit, lupa nerangin di chapt sebelumnya.

 **p.s.s** maaf Tzu Yu aku bikin jahat, abis kebutuhan peran, aku kemarin mikir mau makai Eunha GF atau Jiho OMG atau siapa, yaudah nyari yang tingginya deket sama Meanie, mau pake Nana beda umurnya jauh, jadi ya Tzu Yu aja deh. Aku suka Twice kok tenang aja.

 **p.s.s.s** Jisoo kok third-wheel banget sih jadi orang! Kesel kesel kesel! Lol, ya abis gimana dong XD gapapa Jisoo orang baik, dia orang alim, Jisoo bias ketiga, saya sayang Jisoo makanya dia dimunculin dimana mana lol.

 **p.s.s.s.s** Jangan nyari meanie moment di chapt ini, karena sengaja aku fokusin ke Jeonghan dan Jihoon, terutama hubungannya Jeonghan. Nah buat yang benci cinta segitiga, udah aku hapusin kan hubungannya XD gimana? Sudah cukup puas? Oiya ngebayangin Jihoon kek gitu, oenyoe sangadh.

 **p.s.s.s.s.s** berhubung belum ada gambaran buat chapt depan, ayo kasih aku saran cerita wkwk. Atau minimal minta pair siapa yang dibanyakin gitu, aku pengen memuaskan reader, kok ambigu, yaudah abaikan. THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS and for siders too. Tapi yang jelas aku masih menantikan review kalian, terima kasih banyak, dukung aku pake review kalian(?) hihihi XD

 **p.s.s.s.s.s.s** oh iya aku mau ke Jogja imlek besok, ngga ngga bukan ngerayain imlek di Jogja, Cuma liburan keluarga aja. Eh gatau deh itu imlek apa bukan yang jelas tanggal 6 ituu, dan jarak surabaya-jogja kan jauh(?) aku kayanya ga bawa laptop (ganyambung) tapi ya gitudeh maaf kalau updatenya agak lama buat chapt depan2. Oiya adakah yang di surabaya? Meet up di unair kampus C yuk XD atau di mall mana gitu "Msyn"? hehe. Maafkan aku gabisa bales review, gatau caranya tampilannya tiba2 berubah di hp ;_;

 **p.s.s.s.s.s.s.s** terakhir kokkk! Itu aku bikin adegan Jeonghan keracunan udah lama, aku kalo nulis itu nulis adegan fav aku dulu baru nulis adegan sambungan(?) waktu nonton tv ga nyangka ada kasus yang nyata ya lol, aku emang jarang—hampir gapernah nonton tv dari SMP jadi ya ga update gitu. Kebetulan nonton berita aja, yaudah aku ganti racunnya jadi sianida juga XD apasih, abaikan, tapi sumpah kaget aja ada kasus nyatanya. Yaudah aku berenti ngoceh, chapt ini udah panjang kan? Kasih review yang panjang juga ya /plak wkwkw. Review jusseyo, I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU! :* -athiya064-


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Swallowed by the Dark** **  
(** asli judulnya ambil dari Pricked nya Winner, bagus bgt lagunya!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 4989  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Bruk!

"Sebentar saja," kedua lengan Jisoo memenjara tubuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya, Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Jisoo sendiri hanya menyesapi aroma manusia dari tubuh Wonwoo, sedikit berbeda dengan milik Jeonghan, tapi tidak apa-apa. Karena setelah ini, ia pasti tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya suhu badan Jeonghan seperti biasanya.

Suara langkah kaki berat meninggalkan mereka, Wonwoo melirik dari celah tubuh Jisoo, Mingyu meninggalkannya. Apa.. apa Mingyu marah padanya? Pikirnya dalam hati bingung. Namun Jisoo tak kunjung melepaskan tubuhnya, bahkan sampai tubuh tinggi Mingyu menghilang dari balik pintu halaman belakang mereka.

Wonwoo masih mematung di tempatnya, ragu di antara dua pilihan, mendorong tubuh Jisoo dan mengejar Mingyu, atau membiarkan Jisoo yang sepertinya butuh tempat untuk bersandar.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya, tanpa sadar Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. "Kejarlah dia," gumam Jisoo, Wonwoo tersentak sedikit. "A—apa _ssaem?_ " tanyanya, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang panggil aku _hyung_ di luar area kampus? Kim Mingyu, kejarlah dia. Dan bersabarlah sedikit, dia memang seperti itu tapi ini pertama kali, kurasa dia benar-benar cemburu haha."

Lelaki itu tidak menyadari arah pembicaraan Jisoo namun langkah kakinya bekerja lebih cepat, kakinya membawanya menuju ke halaman belakang, mencari apakah Mingyu masih ada disana. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun di halaman rumah belakang itu. Wonwoo mendesah kecewa.

Ia berbalik dan masih menemukan Jisoo berdiri di tempatnya, mansion ini jadi tampak lebih sepi. Hansol dan Soonyoung memilih meninggalkan rumah ke kampus atau sekolah mereka, Mingyu menghilang dari halaman rumah belakang –kemungkinan besar berlari ke hutan- Seungcheol masih sibuk dengan Jeonghan, dan Jisoo yang berdiri sudah mirip seperti patung.

"Dia tidak ada _hyung,_ aku rasa aku pulang saja."

"Aku antar,"

Namun Wonwoo menggeleng, tidak ingin Mingyu makin berpikir macam-macam, padahal ia bukan siapa-siapanya Mingyu meski lelaki tinggi itu sering mengatakan dirinya itu 'miliknya' atau 'kekasihnya' itu hanya omongan belaka. "Dia hanya berburu tidak jauh dari sini Wonwoo, menenangkan pikirannya, aku masih bisa mendengar pikirannya." Wonwoo mengangguk lega, lalu membungkukkan dirinya pamit.

Jisoo menahan lengannya sekilas, "Wonwoo," panggilnya, "Ya _hyung?_ " dosennya itu menggeleng, " _Gumawo,_ dan maaf, gara-gara aku Mingyu jadi seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud," Wonwoo menggeleng dan mengatakan baik-baik saja.

Nyatanya memang Jisoo tidak salah, karena tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. "Ah dan satu lagi Wonwoo, sebaiknya kau tidak datang ke rumah ini sampai.. tiga hari ke depan mungkin? Err," Jisoo menahan kata-katanya, Wonwoo mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, apa ia diusir? "Tidak-tidak, bukan seperti pikiranmu Wonwoo, hanya saja kita punya orang baru untuk _ditaklukkan._ Kau tahu ada manusia di dekat vampir baru itu tidak begitu baik,"

Ah..

Wonwoo baru paham.

Jadi ia mengangguk saja lalu pamit pada Jisoo, kalau Jisoo sudah berbicara seperti itu berarti benar Jeonghan akan baik-baik saja. Dan perubahan yang dilakukan Seungcheol berhasil, jadi penasaran seperti apa Jeonghan ketika ia bangun nanti. Kakinya menyusuri sepanjang halte—ia baru saja turun dari bis yang mengantarnya dari rumah Mingyu— dan memandang gedung rumahnya yang tidak jauh darinya.

Rumah..

Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menginjakkan diri di tempat itu, malah sekarang rumahnya lebih terasa asing daripada rumah Mingyu. Jelas saja, keluarganya tinggal di Changwon, jadi ia tinggal hanya bersama Jungkook di rumah. Sekarang ia seperti punya keluarga baru, jadi ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Mingyu, lagipula vampir dengan tinggi raksasa itu sering menculiknya setelah pulang kuliah.

Adiknya Jeon Jungkook sendiri tidak keberatan kalau ia menginap di rumah Mingyu, itu artinya anak itu bebas mengajak teman-temannya menginap di rumah. Dasar anak kecil, pikir Wonwoo.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka, Jungkook yang sedang memutar acara Inkigayo menoleh. "Oh _hyung,_ tumben?" tanyanya, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi saudara kandung, Jungkook tahu Wonwoo sedang punya hal yang disembunyikan. Dan itu tidak ingin ia bagi dengan orang lain, jadi Jungkook tidak bertanya panjang lebar.

Wonwoo masuk dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Nyaman, tapi menjadi asing karena tidak ada aroma Mingyu. Tapi masa bodoh, memikirkan Mingyu akan membuatnya semakin menyesal, jadi Wonwoo mencoba tidur saja.

Ia tertidur untuk beberapa saat, rasanya begitu nyaman sekedar bergelung di kasur dengan penghangat ruangan yang menyala. Sampai Wonwoo menyadari sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memperhatikannya, "Mingyu?" suara Wonwoo masih parau khas orang bangun tidur, "Uhm, hai?" sapa Mingyu, tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Jadi Wonwoo buru-buru bangkit, "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanyanya, "Belum lama, Jungkook membukakan pintu." Jawab Mingyu singkat, Wonwoo bersyukur, ia kira Mingyu lewat jendela atau bagaimana. Ia merangkak dan mendekati tubuh Wonwoo, dahinya mengernyit kesal. Wonwoo bingung, ada apa dengan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa?"

Vampir itu menggeleng, "Apa kau akan membiarkanku tetap menunggu?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara beratnya, "Maksudmu?" terlambat, Mingyu sudah mendorong kedua pundak Wonwoo lebih dulu, sampai lelaki itu berbaring di bawahnya. "Kim Mingyu?"

"Diam!"

Mingyu memukul ranjang tempat Wonwoo berbaring, Wonwoo buru-buru menutup matanya, baru pertama kali ia dibentak seperti ini.

Suara bentakan itu mengejutkan Wonwoo, ia menutup mulut dan hanya memandang kepala Mingyu yang tepat ada di atasnya. "Kau menyukai Jisoo _hyung_ bukan?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara mirip geraman, "Apa maksudmu? Hei aku kira kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca perasaanmu Jeon Wonwoo." Suara Mingyu terdengar seperti frustasi? Tapi Wonwoo lebih frustasi, jadi ia memalingkan pandangannya, kemanapun asal tidak ke mata Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan emosi memuncak. "Tatap aku, Wonwoo."

Telapak tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu memegang pipi Wonwoo dan menahannya agar menghadap dirinya. " _Anniya,_ aku dan Jisoo _hyung_ tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya dekat sementara karena malam itu aku menolongnya, percayalah." Akhrinya Wonwoo membuka suara kembali. Diam-diam Mingyu menghela nafas lega.

Matanya kini beralih pada bibir merah yang cukup ranum milik Wonwoo, tidak bisa dicegah, namun bibir itu benar-benar mencuri perhatiannya sedari awal. "Jangan berpikir untuk mencintainya," gumam lelaki itu, belum sempat Wonwoo membuka mulut untuk menjawab Mingyu lebih dulu merendahkan kepalanya dan memagut bibir Wonwoo dalam ciuman hangat.

Lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu sedikit terkejut, ia tidak langsung menutup matanya namun malah mengagumi wajah seolah pahatan sempurna milik lelaki di hadapannya ini. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya dan bergerak mencari posisi lebih baik, jadi Wonwoo mengikuti permainannya. Ia merangkulkan kedua lengannya pada leher Mingyu.

Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, karena Mingyu melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut hangat milik Wonwoo, ia juga mulai membuka kancing baju lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Wonwoo membalas ciuman Mingyu malu-malu, ia tidak tahu apakah Mingyu pernah berciuman sebelumnya karena ia begitu lihai, namun ciuman pertama Wonwoo adalah milik Mingyu jadi ia merasa sedikit malu karena tidak begitu pandai.

Tangan Wonwoo beralih pada kemeja Mingyu, menarik lelaki itu mendekat dan berusaha mengimbanginya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil karena ia tahu Wonwoo juga menginginkannya, ia tidak menginginkannya seorang diri.

Mingyu melepaskan pagutannya, sesuatu di bawah sana telah mengeras tanpa ia sadari. Apalagi melihat wajah Wonwoo yang terengah-engah berusaha menarik nafas, kali ini Mingyu mengalihkan bibirnya pada leher Wonwoo, mata sipit Wonwoo menutup, meski tidak akan terasa apa-apa setelahnya, tapi ketika gigi Mingyu menancap disana masih terasa sedikit sakit.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu?" Mingyu bertanya di perpotongan leher Wonwoo, pemuda Jeon itu membuka matanya sekilas, "Kukira kau akan menggigitku?" lelaki berkulit tan itu terkekeh, "Tidak akan kulakukan di saat seperti ini, bolehkah?" tanya Mingyu, sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak paham apa maksudnya.

Lelaki yang lebih kurus menahan Mingyu, "Mingyu, ada Jungkook," gumamnya, Mingyu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Jungkook sudah tidur." Jawab Mingyu membungkam mulut Wonwoo.

Tapi ia lupa kancing bajunya telah terbuka hampir sepenuhnya, dan tangan dingin milik Mingyu meraba pinggang telanjangnya. "Aku hanya akan melakukannya kalau kau membalas perasaanku," gumam Mingyu lagi, lelaki itu mencium lehernya dan meninggalkan tanda merah disana. " _Shit_ Wonwoo, sepertinya kau harus beli ranjang baru yang lebih besar," geram Mingyu, Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

Sentuhannya benar-benar memabukkan, Wonwoo makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Sialan, mungkin Mingyu dilahirkan dengan nama Kim-Seksi-Mingyu atau bagaimana, "Apa aku masih harus nghh—menjelaskannya?" Wonwoo mendongak setengah kesal, memangnya Mingyu kurang peka atau bagaimana? "Benarkah?" Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, " _Saranghae,_ Wonwoo."

" _Na do._ " Dan Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu memilikinya sepenuhnya malam itu.

. . .

Pemuda mungil dengan surai _pink_ itu menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu bertuliskan 'RUANG BEM' itu. Pintunya terbuka lebar tapi ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam, tidak selama pacarnya masih dikelilingi wanita-wanita yang berebut minta perhatiannya. Pemuda bernama Jihoon itu menghela nafas berat.

Susah memang punya kekasih seorang ketua BEM pasti terkenal, dan satu fakultas tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Tidak masalah sih sebenarnya, _toh_ wanita-wanita itu hanya minta tanda tangan persetujuannya untuk kegiatan fakultas bulan depan. Masalahnya adalah kenapa harus wanita? Memang tidak ada anggota laki-laki atau bagaimana?

Ya setidaknya anggota yang tidak akan memandang Soonyoung dengan pandangan kagum begitu, bikin kesal saja. 'Awas kau Kwon Soonyoung' ancamnya dalam hati. Soonyoung yang memegang map berisi surat pernyataan tertawa kecil, menertawai pikiran Jihoon, untung saja lelaki itu tidak sadar kalau ia tertawa.

Jadi ia memilih santai dan tetap meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anggotanya tersebut. " _Sunbae,_ kenapa tidak ingin ikut di malam keakraban? Kami pergi ke Busan," Soonyoung memasang tampang berpikir –kamuflase- dia tidak ingin ikut karena itu ada di musim semi, dekat ulang tahun Mingyu, lagipula ia mau menemani Jihoon jalan-jalan.

"Aku ada rencana pribadi,"

"Kencan ya? Dengan siapa? Kyaaa!" Soonyoung mengulum senyum, ia memandang Jihoon yang berdiri di pintu ruangannya, beberapa pasang mata di depannya sontak ikut menoleh, Jihoon yang diperhatikan menjadi salah tingkah. "Ah, jadi _sunbae_ dengan lelaki imut itu? Hatiku sakit, tapi _hwaiting!_ Semoga langgeng!"

"Bicara apa kau Oh Hayoung? Sudah sudah Soonyoung _sunbae_ sudah ditunggu, terima kasih waktunya." Kim Namjoo membungkukkan badannya diikuti Hayoung dan beberapa juniornya yang lain, Soonyoung mengangguk. Jihoon minggir sedikit memberi jalan pada wanita-wanita itu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

Setelah wanita-wanita itu pergi tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung sudah ada di sampingnya, "Menunggu lama ya?" tanya lelaki itu, Jihoon menggeleng, memang ia baru sekitar lima menit disana. " _Kajja,_ aku antar pulang." Soonyoung langsung merangkul pundak Jihoon mesra, "Soonyoung-ah, aku main ke rumahmu ya?"

Soonyoung tersenyum senang dan hampir mengangguk, sebelum ia ingat Jisoo menceramahinya tadi pagi. ' _Jangan bawa manusia ke rumah ini sampai tiga hari ke depan!_ ' dan ia bergidik ngeri, Jihoon-nya yang imut-imut bisa celaka nanti. "E—Eh tidak boleh hari ini!"

"Kenapa?"

Duh, itu pertanyaan hanya satu kata tapi Soonyoung butuh beberapa detik untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Pokoknya jangan," jawabnya pada akhirnya, berdebat dengan pacar mungilnya butuh kekuatan ekstra. "Tapi aku kan ingin, tidak boleh ya? Pelit!"

Mati-matian Soonyoung menahan dirinya supaya tidak mencium bibir mungil yang sedang _pouting_ di hadapannya itu. "Bukan begitu, kau tidak akan ingin ke rumahku di saat-saat seperti ini." Ia menjelaskan kembali dengan sabar. "Memangnya kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan kau punya simpanan ya di rumahmu?! Ayo jawab Kwon!"

Si _dancer_ menggaruk tengkuknya, "Bukan! Di rumahku ada vampir," Soonyoung memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat, "Loh, memang sejak kapan di rumahmu ada manusia selain Jeonghan _hyung_?" Jihoon memang belum tahu kalau Dino pindah ke rumahnya, dan urusan Seungkwan dan Wonwoo mereka berdua kan hanya sekedar main. Belum tahu juga kalau Wonwoo sering menginap di sana.

"Justru itu masalahnya, Jeonghan _hyung_ bukan manusia lagi."

"H—Hah?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung penasaran, "Ada insiden kemarin, dan Seungcheol _hyung_ merubahnya menjadi seorang vampir, dia vampir baru, dan bahaya." Akhirnya Soonyoung menjelaskan dengan benar.

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum Jihoon mendongak lagi, "Kalau begitu… aku jadi lebih penasaran, ayo ke rumahmu sekarang."

"Jihoon! Ya! Lee Jihoon! Hei kau kecil-kecil kuat juga! Aaa ampun, iya kau tidak kecil!" Soonyoung tetap saja meringis, meski ia vampir berkekuatan berkali lipat lebih banyak daripada manusia. Terang saja, Jihoon menariknya dengan kekuatan penuh ditambah saat ini menjambak rambutnya pula.

.

..

Telepon dari asisten Kim di rumah sakit baru saja berakhir, Seungcheol lagi-lagi harus memintanya untuk menggantikan dirinya di rumah sakit. Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia akan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang dalam masa transformasi, menurut pengalaman ketika ia merubah Jisoo dan yang lain, rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika racunnya menyebar ke seluruh sel darah manusia.

Dan pemberian obat penenang seperti morfin tidak akan memberikan efek apapun, Seungcheol jadi merasa bersalah. Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh lima jam tidak memberikan gerakan apapun, sosok yang terbujur kaku itu akhirnya membuka mata. Seungcheol melangkah perlahan, ia menahan Jisoo yang akan masuk melalui pikirannya, biar bagaimanapun ia harus mengecek keadaannya.

Mata Jeonghan berwarna seperti perunggu, gelap, namun bersinar seperti berlian. Warna yang diwariskan oleh klan Seungcheol tentu saja, dan warna itu tidak terlalu mencolok karena sekilas akan terlihat sama seperti milik orang Asia. "Jeonghan.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungcheol lembut, Jeonghan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Seungcheol.

'Benarkah dia Seungcheol? Mengapa ia terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan?' batin Jeonghan. "Yoon Jeonghan?" tanya Seungcheol lagi, Jeonghan langsung duduk di ranjang pasiennya itu. "Ups, santai saja Jeonghan. Gerakanmu terlalu kilat,"

Seungcheol tersenyum dan menahan bahu Jeonghan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jeonghan nampak berpikir, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Terakhir kali ingatannya ada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Jisoo, lalu makan siang, dan.. minuman? Oh astaga, Kim Seolhyun. Batinnya dalam hati.

Lelaki di depannya menatap dahi Jeonghan yang berkerut, menyelami pikiran lelaki itu, ada kenangan terakhir sebagai manusia yang tidak menyenangkan menjalari pikirannya. "Jeonghan apa kau haus?" tanya Seungcheol dengan sabar.

Haus?

Iya haus, saat ini Jeonghan merasa sangat haus, tenggorokannya seolah kering, ia dehidrasi. Air.. ia butuh air! Atau sesuatu yang lebih kental dari air, lebih harum aromanya daripada sirup, dan lebih memabukkan daripada _wine._ Apa ini? Apa yang ia inginkan? "Oke, berjanjilah padaku kau akan rileks. Kau tidak butuh air lagi Jeonghan, kau saat ini bagian dari kami, vampir. Kau butuh darah,"

Mata Jeonghan terbuka lebar, pantas saja ia janggal dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ini tubuhnya tapi tidak terasa seperti miliknya, "Jisoo—dimana dia?" tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa haus dari pikirannya. Sebelum Seungcheol sempat mencegah, pintu ruangannya terbuka lebih dahulu.

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo, dan ia cinta dengan mata vampirnya. Jisoo juga jauh terlihat lebih tampan daripada sebelumnya, ia turun dari ranjang dan berniat berjalan ke arah Jisoo. "Ugh!" erang Jisoo pelan, tiba-tiba Jeonghan sudah menabrakkan dirinya di tubuh Jisoo. Seungcheol memandang terkejut, _well_ cemburu tepatnya. Ia yang merubah Jeonghan dan segalanya, tapi Jisoo yang dapat pelukan.

" _M—Mian._ " Jeonghan melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jisoo, belum beradaptasi dengan tubuh vampirnya. Jisoo terkekeh, " _Well, welcome back?_ " sapanya, Jeonghan tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah menolongku saat itu Jisoo," ucapnya, ia kira ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya kembali karena hidupnya akan berakhir.

Tapi ternyata ia masih ada disini, di rumah ini. "J—Jeonghan, kau ingat?" Jisoo terkejut, ia kira Jeonghan tidak sadar. "Sedikit, tapi aku tetap yakin itu kau." Jisoo tersenyum senang ia memeluk tubuh Jeonghan, berterima kasih karena lelaki ini kembali. Pelukannya kali ini, lebih ke arah persahabatan? Jisoo tidak menyesal memutuskan Jeonghan, begitu pula dengan lelaki itu sepertinya.

"Ehem!" Seungcheol berdeham, Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau bilang kau haus Jeonghan, ayo kita keluar." Ajaknya, Jeonghan mengangguk patuh, kemudian Seungcheol dan Jisoo berdecak pelan. "Jisoo, kau tidak memperingatkan mereka ya?" Seungcheol menggandeng pergelangan tangan Jeonghan, mencoba menahannya.

Jisoo mendengus, "Sudah, tapi tidak didengarkan." Begitu pintu terbuka mereka langsung terhubung ke ruang tamu, dan disana ada beberapa sosok yang sedang berdiri. Jeonghan mengejang tiba-tiba, rasa lapar membuncah di benaknya, haus dan lapar tidak tahu apa bedanya.

Seungcheol mengunci pergerakan tangan Jeonghan, "Jeonghan, sadarlah.. itu keluarga kita," kali ini Jisoo mengingatkan. Disana ada Vernon yang berdiri di depan Seungkwan dan Dino, jujur ia lupa ada Jeonghan yang bukan manusia lagi, lagipula Dino kan memang selalu pulang ke rumah ini.

Dan ada Mingyu yang berdiri di depan Wonwoo, ia penasaran jadi ia menarik Wonwoo juga ke rumahnya. Dasar pasangan aneh, Jisoo sampai kesal sendiri, bukannya ia sudah memperingatkan seluruh orang?

Jeonghan menggeram, dan Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya mengingatkan. "Tidak Jeonghan, tidak boleh. Lihat, itu Dino, Seungkwan, dan Wonwoo." Jeonghan menstabilkan tubuhnya, ia diam saja, namun dalam hati merapal bahwa ia tidak boleh melukai mereka. "Kau bisa minum darahku dulu kalau kau tak tahan,"

Tiga manusia itu tidak berani bergerak, namun Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Minuman pertamanya tidak boleh merupakan darah vampir, ia ingin yang lebih hangat. "Lebih baik aku minum darah Seolhyun sampai habis." Gumamnya, Jisoo terkekeh, "Kau tenanglah, aku sudah menggunakan cara hukum dengannya."

"Tidak, aku mau ia tersiksa sampai ia tidak sanggup menahannya lagi." Geram Jeonghan, sepertinya insting vampirnya saat ini jauh lebih kuat. "Dimana Jeonghan yang kalem hm?" Jisoo mengingatkan, akhirnya Jeonghan terdiam dan mengikuti Seungcheol ke tempat penyimpanan kantung darah.

Seungcheol mengambil satu dan meletakkannya di dalam gelas berwarna silver, setidaknya Jeonghan bersyukur karena itu bukan gelas tembus pandang. Biar bagaimanapun dia kemarin masih manusia, belum terlalu terbiasa. Mata Jeonghan berbinar menatap gelas itu, tanpa ia sadari insting vampirnya sudah mengambil alih.

Ia mencengkram gelas itu kuat-kuat dan meminumnya dengan rakus, tidak perduli dengan sedotan yang baru saja akan diberikan Jisoo. Bahkan ada darah yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya, ketika darah dalam gelas itu habis Jeonghan menjilat bibirnya. "Err, mau lagi?" tanya Seungcheol, Jeonghan menggeleng, dahaganya sudah cukup terpuaskan.

Dua vampir lain merilekskan tubuh mereka lega, "Jeonghan _hyung!_ / _eomma_!" Seungkwan, Wonwoo, dan Dino bersahut-sahutan mendekat. Jeonghan menoleh, biar bagaimanapun aroma darah mereka masih membuatnya lapar. "Jeonghan, tenanglah." Peringat Jisoo, ia menahan tangan Jeonghan, sepertinya butuh waktu untuk _menjinakkan_ Jeonghan.

Jadi Jeonghan diam, ia menahan langkahnya. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Seungkwan buka suara, Vernon masih berusaha menghalangi langkahnya. "Y—Ya, terima kasih." Jawab Jeonghan kikuk, ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana suara manusia yang sebenarnya dan mana suara pikiran mereka. "Tidak ada makan malam bersama lagi," rajuk Chan.

Jeonghan tersenyum meminta maaf, "Aku masih bisa membuatkannya untukmu Chan," jawabnya, mulai lebih santai. Meski ia belum dibiarkan bergerak bebas oleh dua lelaki di kiri dan kanannya.

"Seungcheol.." gumam Jeonghan.

"Ya?"

"Bau keju," Seungcheol mengusap wajah tampannya kesal, ia tidak tahu harus apa hari ini. "Itu Jihoon, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bilang dia bau keju, selama ini menurutku dia bau _strawberry._ " Jeonghan sendiri juga heran, kenapa jadi bau keju? Padahal ia tidak ingin keju, tapi kalau diumpamakan dengan makanan bau Jihoon seperti keju.

Sementara Dino seperti bau kentang goreng kalau kau mau tahu, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa indera penciumannya jadi berubah. Seungkwan bau bunga, dan Wonwoo bau seperti _bulgogi_ yang dipanggang. Mungkin Mingyu berpikiran sama jadi dia menyukai Wonwoo, batin Jeonghan.

Tapi serius, dia tidak menyangka bau darah akan terdeteksi jadi seperti ini. Ia kira bau darah akan tetap seperti bau besi pada umumnya, memang vampire cukup aneh. Memikirkan keju, bunga, bulgogi, kentang, kenapa Jeonghan jadi lapar lagi..

"Jihoon! Awas!"

Jihoon ditarik Soonyoung menjauh sebelum Jeonghan menjangkaunya, lagipula salah Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang tiba-tiba lengah. Mereka jadi harus menahan tubuh Jeonghan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, Jeonghan sadar dari kesalahannya. "Maaf Jihoon, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, diluar akal sehatku rasanya."

"O—oh ya, tidak apa-apa _hyeong._ Aku Cuma terkejut, kau makin cantik setelah berubah." Puji Jihoon berusaha ceria, padahal ia sudah deg-degan dari tadi. Sepertinya lain kali ia harus menuruti perkataan Soonyoung, Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Benar-benar berbeda ketika sudah menjadi vampir." Gumam Mingyu, sebenarnya sangat pelan, Wonwoo di sebelahnya saja tidak kedengaran, tapi telinga Jeonghan kan sudah menjadi sangat peka. "APA KATAMU?!"

"MAAF!"

. . .

Pelajaran yang diterangkan Profesor Minjae sama sekali tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam otak Wonwoo, sungguh, ada yang salah mungkin tetapi ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan. Badannya terasa pegal dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, kepalanya juga pening mendadak.

Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan aktifitas berat minggu ini, kecuali pergi jalan-jalan dengan Mingyu. Tentu saja, karena hampir tiga minggu penuh ia tidak pergi ke rumah Mingyu, takut Jeonghan masih akan lepas kendali. Dino saja harus tidur di rumah Seungkwan, kadang bermain di rumahnya, yang jelas rumah itu disterilkan dari manusia. Dan Mingyu mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan agar tidak kebosanan.

Kadang Mingyu juga menginap di rumahnya, dan tak terelakkan mereka menghabiskan malam dengan berhubungan intim, dan Mingyu akan membuatnya jalan terseok-seok selama beberapa hari.

Jadi Wonwoo tidak tahu bagian mana yang membuat tubuhnya serasa lelah seperti dipaksa mengangkut batu berkilo-kilo, Seokmin saja menyadari keanehan yang terjadi padanya, tidak seperti Wonwoo yang biasanya –selalu mencatat materi di setiap jam— Wonwoo jadi lebih diam dan membiarkan buku catatannya kosong. "Psst, Wonwoo, kau baik?" bisik Seokmin, Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

Hanbin yang tiba-tiba penasaran juga menoleh, "Anemiamu kambuh?" Wonwoo menautkan alisnya, sepertinya sih tidak. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa tidak." Bisik Wonwoo, kedua teman anehnya itu mulai berspekulasi secara berlebihan. "Kau belum sarapan?" tanya Seokmin lagi.

Sepertinya sudah, telur dan daging bacon buatan Mingyu tadi pagi. Eh tunggu, telurnya setengah matang ya? Jadi mual sendiri memikirkannya..

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Wonwoo berubah, ia mengangkat tangannya, "Y—Ya! Mau apa kau?" cicit Hanbin, Wonwoo menggeleng, ia bersyukur profesor memperhatikannya. Wonwoo menunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan dan berlari keluar kelas, Seokmin dan Hanbin hanya berpandangan bingung.

Wonwoo berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju toilet, ia masuk ke salah satu bilik dan membuka tutup _closet_ kemudian berusaha memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalam perutnya. Namun nihil, tidak ada sesuatupun yang keluar. Jadi Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di dinding bilik, sial, di saat seperti ini Mingyu malah absen.

Dan buruknya lagi, di kampus tidak ada ruangan seperti UKS ketika SMA. Masa ia harus menyelinap ke bagian SMA dan beristirahat disana? Ada sih sebenarnya di fakultasnya, tapi itu klinik, dan Wonwoo hanya perlu berbaring bukannya diberi obat-obatan. Jadi ia memutuskan membolos kelas dan duduk di taman, untung saja ia sudah absen tadi.

Ketika jam menunjukkan jam ganti pelajaran, Wonwoo kembali ke kelas dan menemukan Hanbin dan Seokmin yang masih setia menunggunya. "Hei, kau baik? Wajahmu benar-benar pucat," Wonwoo mengangguk lalu memilih mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Kau mau kemana?" Hanbin bertanya khawatir.

Mendengar itu Wonwoo menjawab dengan senyuman, "Aku rasa aku butuh pulang, aku akan ke dokter, titip absen saja ya. Kalian kan teman yang baik," dan dengan santainya Wonwoo melangkah pergi, Seokmin menyenggol siku Hanbin, "Kau saja ya, aku tidak berani, tanda tangan Wonwoo susah."

"Dasar pengecut!" ledek Hanbin kesal, padahal dalam hati ia masih mengkhawatirkan teman dekatnya tersebut. Biar bagaimanapun, ia ini setia kawan.

Sementara itu Wonwoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan gerbang universitas dan menghentikan taksi pertama yang lewat di depannya. Ia berharap semoga Seungcheol ada di rumah dan Jeonghan sudah cukup jinak, ini sudah tiga minggu, jadi Wonwoo harap semua sudah baik-baik saja.

Ia takut pada dokter dan rumah sakit, tapi ia yakin Seungcheol bisa mengatasi ketakutannya. Jadi datang ke rumah Seungcheol juga tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula ia tiba-tiba merindukan Mingyu, anak itu pagi tadi ada di rumahnya, tapi kenapa tidak masuk kuliah dan tidak memberi kabar.

Memang Wonwoo dianggap apa? Sekedar teman tidur? 'Katanya kekasih tapi seharian tidak menghubungiku,' entah kenapa ia jadi emosi sendiri. Wonwoo membayar taksinya dan masuk ke halaman mansion luas milik Seungcheol itu, ia melihat Dino ada di taman. Jadi segalanya sudah membaik? Kenapa Mingyu tidak bilang apa-apa? "Dino, Seungcheol _hyung_ ada?"

Dino menoleh, "Eh Wonwoo _hyung,_ lama tidak bertemu. Tidak ada, dia kerja di rumah sakit. Kenapa kau butuh bantuan?" Wonwoo menggeleng, sedikit kecewa, tapi sepertinya ia sudah tidak mual lagi. Jadi ia merasa baik-baik saja. "Kalau Mingyu?" Dino terlihat sedikit panik.

 _Maknae_ itu akhirnya diam, "Ada di taman dekat sini," jawabnya pada akhirnya, "Ah terima kasih Dino," Wonwoo berlari meninggalkan halaman, mengabaikan Dino yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Jadi Mingyu ada di rumah seharian? Baguslah, Wonwoo kira ia pergi kemana.

Kebetulan ia ingin menghabiskan waktu di taman, jadi Wonwoo menyebrangi jalan raya yang cukup sepi, jalan inilah yang menghubungkan komplek rumah Mingyu dengan taman yang dimaksud. Wonwoo melangkah di jalan setapak, melihat bunga yang mekar –meski tidak semuanya karena masih musim dingin— membuat perasaannya membaik.

Tidak sulit juga menemukan sosok jangkung kekasihnya itu, apalagi keadaan taman yang sepi. Ia baru sampai di ujung taman saja Mingyu sudah menoleh, tapi ada wajah tidak asing di sampingnya. Itu perempuan yang tempo hari, Tzu Yu.. sedang apa mereka berdua di taman?

Memilih tidak menaruh curiga Wonwoo tetap melangkah mendekat, " _Oppa!_ " seru Tzu Yu, Mingyu menoleh dan Tzu Yu sudah berjinjit sebelum mencium Mingyu tepat di bibir tebalnya. Wonwoo terkesiap, langkahnya membeku. "A—apa?" cicitnya, mungkin ia memang terlalu emosi hari ini, namun pemandangan itu jelas membuatnya terluka.

Apalagi Mingyu tak langsung mendorong Tzu Yu, sehingga membuatnya seolah juga menikmati ciuman tersebut. Wonwoo menutup mulutnya, ia memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Ternyata—ternyata Mingyu tak masuk seharian karena wanita tersebut, ternyata Mingyu memilih berduaan dengannya.

Jelas saja Mingyu tak menghubunginya, jelas saja wajah Dino terlihat panik berlebihan tadi. Ternyata seperti ini.. apa ini alasan juga kenapa Wonwoo dilarang datang ke rumah Mingyu selama tiga minggu? Padahal Dino ada disana, apa karena.. astaga Wonwoo benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Di sisi lain Mingyu mendorong tubuh Tzu Yu cukup keras, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentaknya, Tzu Yu hanya menyunggingkan senyum, "Apa salahnya berbagi?" Mingyu mencengkram tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak menampar pipi wanita di hadapannya tersebut.

Ia melangkah pergi namun Tzu Yu menahan pergelangannya, "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Atau kau mau.. semuanya sampai ke tangan kerajaan?" namun tidak fokus dengan ucapan Tzu Yu, Mingyu membelalak, "Lepaskan aku!" ia menghentakkan tangan Tzu Yu meski vampir itu mencengkramnya erat-erat.

"Tidak Wonwoo tidak.." Mingyu berlari, namun Tzu Yu kembali menghadangnya, "Tidak!" Mingyu menghindari Tzu Yu, sementara gadis itu sendiri bingung mengapa Mingyu begitu panik dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai akhirnya Tzu Yu mendengar suara klakson.

"Wonwoo!"

Brakk!

Mingyu membelalak, di hadapannya sendiri, kekasihnya baru saja ditabrak oleh sebuah _truck_ yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tentu saja jalanan itu biasanya sepi dan dijadikan sebagai jalan pintas bagi kendaraan yang tak ingin terjebak kemacetan, tapi masa bodoh dengan itu. Mingyu merasa seseorang sedang berusaha mencabut nyawanya secara paksa, Wonwoo bahkan tidak sempat menjerit ketika tubuhnya terhempas dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

Kalau saja.. kalau saja ia menghalangi Tzu Yu yang menciumnya, kalau saja ia menghempaskan Tzu Yu secepat yang ia bisa. Tzu Yu sendiri terlonjak kaget tidak menyangka ada kejadian ini, ia tahu Mingyu membaca pikiran Wonwoo dan sopir tadi dan ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena menghalanginya, namun insting vampirnya bekerja lebih dulu, tentu saja mana ada vampir yang tahan dengan darah sebanyak itu?

Kecuali Mingyu, karena ia sadar betul itu Wonwoo, dan terlalu terbiasa dengan darah Wonwoo. "Sial! Pergilah kau!" Wonwoo menghempaskan badan Tzu Yu sebelum berlari menuju tubuh kekasihnya yang masih terbujur di jalan raya. Sopir _truck_ tadi keluar karena terkejut, tidak menyadari ia menabrak seorang penyebrang jalan. Mingyu menggeram kesal pada sopir tersebut. "SIALAN!" ia melayangkan tinjunya di rahang sopir itu sampai sopir itu terjatuh dan hampir pingsan.

Tapi Mingyu tidak perduli lagi, ia menggendong tubuh Wonwoo, darah menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya. Dan Mingyu sadar ada tulang yang retak atau mungkin patah disana, Mingyu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah rumahnya. Dino terlonjak melihat Mingyu yang menggendong tubuh Wonwoo yang penuh darah, "Dino! Telpon Seungcheol _hyung,_ sekarang!" perintahnya, Dino mengangguk dan buru-buru menuju telepon.

Mingyu merutuk dalam hati, lupa ada Jeonghan disana. Jadi ia memanggil-manggil nama Jisoo berulang kali untung saja Jisoo mencuri dengar pikirannya, ia membuka ruang kerja Seungcheol. "Tenanglah, aku akan mengamankan Jeonghan. Seungcheol dalam perjalanan, aku akan membawa Jeonghan keluar."

Jisoo berkata panik, masalahnya ia juga minim pengetahuannya mengenai kedokteran. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi namun ia rasa ini bukan saat yang benar, "Jeonghan jangan masuk!" jerit Jisoo ia sadar ada Jeonghan di balik pintu, jadi Mingyu melindungi tubuh Wonwoo, ia tak henti memegang tangan Wonwoo yang terkulai.

"Tidak apa-apa.. a—aku bisa menahannya," Jeonghan bergumam, ia masuk hanya karena ingin melihat keadaan Wonwoo. Seungkwan yang baru pulang dari sekolah menjerit panik, keadaan Wonwoo benar-benar mengenaskan. Hansol dengan cepat menutup mata Seungkwan, "Jangan dilihat Boo, ayo pergi ke kamarku," Hansol menarik Seungkwan menjauh dari tempatnya.

Tak lama suara mobil Seungcheol memasuki halaman, Mingyu sedikit lega. Lelaki itu masuk dengan cepat, "Seungcheol _hyung_ katakan apa aku harus merubahnya sekarang?!" tanya Mingyu panik, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Wonwoo, apalagi ia merupakan penyebabnya. "Sebentar, aku harus memeriksanya terlebih dahulu."

Seungcheol mengisyaratkan semuanya untuk menjauh, ia membersihkan luka Wonwoo dengan telaten, beruntung lelaki itu masih bernafas meski tidak sekuat manusia pada umumnya. Seungcheol melakukan sejumlah pemeriksaan, ia harus membawanya ke rumah sakit karena Wonwoo butuh dioperasi apalagi dengan luka sebanyak ini juga tulang-tulang yang patah.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengusik Seungcheol, ia hampir menjerit, jadi ia mengambil alat USG dan mengusapkan krim di perut Wonwoo. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, kalau ini terjadi, ia tidak bisa melakukan tindakan selanjutnya. Tidak juga dengan merubah Wonwoo menjadi manusia.

Dan ketika layar menunjukkan gambar benda asing di dalam perut Wonwoo, Seungcheol menggeram marah. "KIM MINGYU!" Mingyu yang daritadi ada di balik pintu langsung masuk, "Ada apa? Aku bisa mengubahnya saat ini?"

"Ini gara-gara kau sialan! Kita tidak bisa melakukan tindakan apa-apa, tidak bisa merubahnya menjadi vampir, dan tidak juga mengoperasinya secara medis. Wonwoo koma,"

"Kenapa?!" tanya Mingyu frustrasi.

"Wonwoo hamil… anakmu,"

"A—APA?!"

 **TBC**

 **So kalian suka m-preg apa engga? Lanjutannya tergantung review, karena jalan cerita bakal beda wkwk. Aku ambil yang terbanyak ya^^**

 **Aku udah banyakin meanie disini, buat yang minta verkwan sabar ya hehe.**

 **Welcome yang dari surabaya juga aku seneng ketemu banyak temen XD buat yang pernah ke unair halo halo adik adik ayo masuk unair lol XD becanda kok becanda.**

 **ada yang inner circle juga? KYAAA MEREKA COMEBACK :") /salah fandom /bodoamat /aku nunggu dari kapan juga. winner ini boyband yang aku suka dari sebelum debut, sabar banget kan diphp in :") karena winner hiatus juga aku jadi suka seventeen lol. tapi rasanya bangga meski nyesek seunghoon kiss scene gapapa aku kuat, mereka udah dewasa. gasabar nunggu nanti malem :") ngarep aja winner bisa interaksi sama 17 secara my two fav boygroup huhuhu. kaya f(x) sama 2ne1 yang berinteraksi :") betapa senengnya aku kalo itu bakal kejadian hahaha /abaikan /apasih.**

So, maaf buat late update aku gaenak badan hehe. Yang punya anemia itu aku bukan wonwoo lol :") tapi gapapa buat nambahin cerita aja XD jadi maaf ya :(

 **Review please?^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Swallowed by the Dark** **  
(** asli judulnya ambil dari Pricked nya Winner, bagus bgt lagunya!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 4771  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

"Wonwoo hamil… anakmu,"

"A—APA?!"

Teriakan Mingyu menggema ke seluruh ruangan, anggota keluarga yang lain sampai ikut masuk karena terkejut dengan perkataan Seungcheol, Seungcheol terduduk dan meletakkan stetoskopnya sembarangan. Mingyu memijit pelipisnya, kalau saja vampir bisa sakit kepala, ia yakin ia sudah merasakannya dari tadi.

Masalahnya Seungcheol saja tidak memberi pilihan lebih lanjut, dan apa pula itu? Hamil? Wonwoo bisa hamil? Ini di luar akal sehatnya, padahal keberadaan vampir saja sudah jauh di luar akal sehat manusia. Tapi yang ini lebih jauh karena yang pertama, Wonwoo laki-laki, dan kedua Mingyu itu vampir yang seharusnya tidak dapat memberi keturunan. "Kita tidak bisa mengoperasinya, itu akan membahayakan Wonwoo dan janinnya sekaligus. Tidak juga dengan merubahnya menjadi vampir, karena kalau Wonwoo menjadi vampir maka kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan janin itu karena tekstur tubuhnya mengeras."

Jadi Mingyu hanya mengacak rambutnya, "Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita akan membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya panik, Seungcheol menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, medis akan menyadari Wonwoo hamil, dan gen ini murni bukan berasal dari manusia. Intinya kita harus menunggu sampai Wonwoo sadar dari koma, dan selama itu, aku akan merawatnya di rumah." Jelas Seungcheol.

Mata Mingyu menatap ke arah perut datar Wonwoo, masih datar. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo yang luka parah tetap selamat dan janin itu juga baik-baik saja? "Aku rasa kandungan Wonwoo cukup kuat, anakmu membuatnya kuat." Seungcheol menjawab pikiran Mingyu, sementara lelaki itu diam saja.

Kemudian Seungcheol terdiam, "Aneh sekali karena kandungannya jadi lebih kuat daripada kandungan pada umumnya, seperti ada pelapis yang lebih tebal. Untuk saat ini ia baik-baik saja, Tapi bisa berbahaya untuk ke depannya, kau tahu, ia tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankannya."

"Kalau begitu gugurkan saja." Putus Mingyu pada akhirnya, Seungcheol mengangguk. "Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama, tapi kita harus menunggu Wonwoo bangun dan menyerahkan keputusannya padanya. Kau tahu itu, lagipula dari tadi kau menyalahkan dirimu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ingatan Mingyu melayang pada wanita itu, ia bahkan lupa kalau wanita itu memaksanya melaporkan pada kerajaan. "Biarkan saja, aku rasa Leo sudah tahu banyak hal." Seungcheol menenangkan, walau tidak menjamin apa-apa meski ia cukup dekat dengan Leo.

Dan Mingyu yakin ia tidak pernah diberi beban seberat ini selama ia hidup.

. . .

Sudah beberapa hari baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak masuk kuliah, bahkan Jungkook merasa kebingungan karena kakaknya tak kunjung pulang. Telepon dari ibunya di Changwon ia abaikan, bahkan tak terhitung berapa kebohongan yang ia buat karena ibunya tidak dapat menghubungi Wonwoo.

Yang mengetahui keadaan keduanya pun hanya memilih menutup mulut, termasuk Jihoon dan Soonyoung –Jisoo tidak termasuk karena dosen itu tidak pernah ditanyai apapun— jadi Jihoon saat ini makan di kantin hanya berdua saja dengan Soonyoung, padahal biasanya cukup ramai karena ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang bergabung.

"Jihoon! Kau disini rupanya," keduanya menoleh, Hanbin dan Seokmin berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan masing-masing satu nampan di tangannya. Jihoon mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sampingnya.

Namun Seokmin sepertinya tak sabaran, "Jihoon, kau tahu kenapa Wonwoo tidak masuk? Begitupula Mingyu, kau sahabatnya bukan? Dan _sunbae_ adalah kakak Mingyu," tanya lelaki tinggi itu, Jihoon berpikir sebentar. "Wonwoo kecelakaan," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"APA?!" Seokmin dan Hanbin bertanya bersamaan, terkejut tentu saja. "Kecelakaan? Dimana? Boleh kami menjenguknya?" tanya Hanbin penasaran, Jihoon diam, tentu saja tidak boleh, karena kalau mereka menjenguk mereka pasti sadar ada yang tidak benar mengenai Wonwoo, kehamilannya.

Jadi Soonyoung memilih menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Wonwoo dibawa keluarganya ke Changwon, dan Mingyu ikut kesana. Lebih baik jangan menjenguknya dulu, tunggu keadaannya membaik saja." Kedua teman Wonwoo itu mengangguk, walau Hanbin sempat tidak percaya karena pengobatan di Seoul pasti lebih baik, kenapa harus ke Changwon?

"Sampaikan salamku pada mereka," kata Seokmin, "Pasti," Jihoon menanggapi sekenanya, meja itu jadi hening tanpa ada obrolan apapun. Jihoon juga tak berani buka suara karena takut salah berbicara.

Dan keempat orang itu akhirnya berpisah karena jadwal masing-masing, Jihoon membiarkan Hanbin dan Seokmin pergi terlebih dahulu. "Bagaimana ini Soonyoung, pasti akan banyak yang curiga, kalaupun harus izin kuliah tidak mungkin selama itu," Soonyoung menepuk pundak Jihoon menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, kita hanya bisa bergantung pada kewenangan Jisoo _hyung_ dan Seungcheol _hyung._ "

Sementara itu di lain tempat Jungkook nampak berpikir keras, ponsel kakaknya sudah mati selama tiga hari ini. Biasanya kalau menginap Wonwoo akan mengirim pesan pada adiknya namun kali ini tidak. Ibunya saja sudah memberi tanda akan menjenguk ke Seoul kalau sampai Wonwoo tidak menerima teleponnya lagi.

Ia merasa bertanggung jawab, dan itu menjadi beban pikirannya sekarang. Padahal tugas akhirnya harus ditampilkan minggu depan, Taehyung yang menjadi kelompok Jungkook menatapnya bingung. Bahkan ketika bekerja kelompok saja Jungkook lebih banyak melamun, padahal biasanya anak itu begitu teliti dan selalu mengomeli kesalahannya.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan, hingga si bungsu Jeon itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Melamun terus, nanti kau bisa kerasukan." Canda Taehyung, namun Jungkook tak ikut tertawa. Ia malah meluruskan kakinya dan mengelap keringat di keningnya. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Dan Jungkook menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus bercerita pada Taehyung atau tidak, masalahnya Taehyung ini sedikit ehem—bodoh—ehem, dan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk berpikir biasanya. Tapi Jungkook rasa tidak ada teman untuk bercerita lagi selain lelaki ini. "Kakakku hilang," akhirnya ia buka suara, Taehyung menampilkan ekspresi terkejut sedikit.

Hilang? Wonwoo itu sudah sembilan belas tahun harusnya tidak mungkin hilang. "Sepertinya ibuku curiga, tapi aku tidak bisa bilang begitu saja kalau Wonwoo _hyung_ hilang. Dan ibuku malah rela jauh-jauh dari Changwon datang kemari untuk memastikan _hyung_ ku baik-baik saja tau tidak, aku harus bagaimana?"

Jadi Taehyung kembali menepuk bahu Jungkook, menenangkan orang yang diam-diam ia sukai itu. "Sudah mencari kemana saja?" tanyanya, Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya gambaran apapun, ponselnya saja mati, bagaimana aku melacaknya?" Taehyung mendesah pelan, ikut bingung, Jungkook yang cemerlang saja jadi tumpu pikirannya.

Ia memandang ke taman di depan tempat mereka duduk-duduk, memang mereka sedang kerja kelompok di gazebo sekolah jadi langsung berhadapan langsung dengan taman. Rambut pirang kecokelatan milik Hansol tampak mencolok di antara warna hijau dedaunan dan salju yang menumpuk. Itu dia jawabannya.

"Jeon Jungkook," panggilnya pelan, Jungkook yang lagi-lagi melamun tersadar dan memberikan pandangan bingung. "Kau bilang kakakmu dan kakak Hansol itu punya hubungan spesial? Jadi kenapa tidak kau tanya pada dia," Taehyung mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sosok Hansol, Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya. "Tumben kau pintar Taetae!"

Tapi bukannya langsung berlari, Jungkook malah sempat-sempatnya menggandeng tangannya dan mengajak Taehyung menemui Hansol. Taehyung jadi heran sendiri, walau tidak dipungkiri dia senang. Tanpa mereka sadari Hansol sudah tahu mereka akan menanyakan soal Wonwoo, masalahnya ia tidak tahu akan menjawab apa.

Jadi Hansol pura-pura tidak melihat dan fokus pada Seungkwan yang berusaha mencerna pelajaran bahasa Inggrisnya, sedikit lucu karena ia memilih belajar sendiri daripada minta tutor kepada Hansol. "Chwe Hansol!" panggil Jungkook, Hansol menoleh dengan tatapan dinginnya –bukannya dia mau, wajahnya memang tercipta seperti itu—.

Memandang wajah Jungkook yang manis sekaligus tampan membuat Hansol sempat berpikir, makan apa nyonya Jeon sampai bisa melahirkan anak-anak dengan gen yang baik seperti Wonwoo dan adiknya ini? Tapi lagi-lagi ia menggeleng pelan, mengusir pikiran anehnya. "Ya.. anu, kau tahu dimana _hyung_ ku?" tanya Jungkook, suaranya terdengar frustasi. Tentu saja, mana ada adik yang tenang mengetahui kakaknya menghilang?

Mingyu juga kenapa jadi bodoh, harusnya dia mengabari Jungkook atau bagaimana, bukannya menyesali perbuatannya dan tidak beranjak dari kamar Wonwoo, bahkan tidak berburu sekalipun. Seungkwan menatap tiga orang di depannya, memilih berusaha fokus pada bukunya, tidak ingin menanggapi karena merasa tidak berwenang.

Jadi Hansol menatap Jungkook lama, "Kakakmu baik-baik saja," memang Hansol bisa menjawab apa? Bilang kalau Wonwoo kecelakaan? Bisa-bisa Jungkook lari ke rumahnya, dan itu tidak boleh. "Dimana dia sekarang?" mati kau Chwe Vernon Hansol, mau menjawab Wonwoo di Changwon juga tidak mungkin, karena Jungkook pasti tahu itu bohong.

Ia sampai harus memikirkan jawabannya berdetik-detik, "Liburan bersama Mingyu," jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, tolong katakan padanya agar cepat pulang dan mengaktifkan ponselnya, ibu khawatir." Sumpah Hansol tidak tega, ia berbohong banyak pada si bungsu Jeon ini. "Ya, mungkin mereka tidak mendapat sinyal. Akan aku kabari kalau aku bisa menghubungi Mingyu _hyung,_ kami juga kesusahan menghubunginya,"

Jungkook tersenyum sekilas, "Terima kasih Hansol," Hansol mengangguk seadanya, "Ya, sama-sama, Jungkook." Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tajam Taehyung yang sepertinya menaruh curiga padanya.

.

..

Pukul 10 PM KST, dan Mingyu masih setia duduk di samping katil kekasihnya. Suasana benar-benar hening dan suara _bedside monitor*_ terdengar cukup nyaring. Tapi lagu yang Mingyu putar berkali-kali dari ponselnya itu meredam suara monitor tersebut, setidaknya Mingyu tidak merasa benar-benar kesepian karena ada lagu itu.

Lagu itu sepertinya cukup cocok menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini, kesepian. _Well_ ia memutar lagu Baby Baby milik Winner kalau kalian mau tahu. Seungcheol sibuk, Jisoo juga, Jeonghan ada di rumah ini tapi seperti tidak ada, Dino lebih sering main di ruang tv bersama Hansol dan Soonyoung, jadi singkatnya ia hanya sendirian dengan Wonwoo.

Berjuta kata maaf terukir di batinnya, ia ingin mengucapkannya ketika Wonwoo bangun. Oleh karena itu ia benar-benar berharap Wonwoo akan bangun dan mendengar permintaan maafnya, ia tidak meminta Wonwoo menerima maafnya atau bahkan membalasnya, tapi ia ingin Wonwoo tahu kalau ia benar-benar menyesal.

Ia genggam tangan kurus Wonwoo, mencium punggung tangannya lembut. Bahkan ia harus hati-hati menggenggam tangan Wonwoo karena pergelangan tangannya yang retak, Wonwoo benar-benar lemah. Kalau saja, kalau saja tidak ada janin di dalam perutnya, Mingyu sudah akan merubah Wonwoo menjadi vampir sepertinya dari kemarin-kemarin.

Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk bertanya pada Wonwoo terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil keputusan, lagipula, sedikit di dalam hatinya mengharapkan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Wonwoo itu baik-baik saja. Meski ia tidak mengakuinya, tapi ia masih lebih menyelamatkan Wonwoo daripada 'sesuatu' itu. Ugh, susah sekali menyebutnya sebagai 'calon anak'.

"Uhuk—uhuk.."

Mingyu tersentak, Wonwoo sadar! Demi Tuhan! Setelah hampir empat hari, Wonwoo sadar! Ia tidak tahu harus menjerit bahagia atau memanggil Seungcheol, ia hanya sangat senang. Mata sipit Wonwoo mengerjap beberapa kali, jadi Mingyu berdiri dan mendekat pada ranjang kekasihnya itu. " _Gwaenchana?_ Aku ambilkan minum,"

Lelaki itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kembali tiga detik setelahnya dengan segelas air mineral, Wonwoo tidak bergerak, seluruh tubuhnya seharusnya sakit tapi ia malah mati rasa. Mungkin Seungcheol memberinya obat atau mungkin rasa sakitnya terlalu berlebih sehingga tidak terasa apa-apa lagi atau mungkin hatinya lebih sakit.

Mengingat kejadian sebelum ia kecelakaan membuat Wonwoo ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Mingyu, tapi lelaki itu malah sudah menghampirinya dan menahan tengkuk Wonwoo lembut dengan lengannya. Membantu lelaki itu minum, namun beberapa tegukan Wonwoo langsung mendorong gelas itu menjauh. Ia tidak ingin minum lebih banyak, jadi Mingyu kembali membaringkannya dan meletakkan gelas itu di meja.

Wonwoo memandang langit-langit kamar rawat ini, Seungcheol mendesainnya sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip dengan kamar rumah sakit tapi lebih nyaman. Sepertinya Mingyu sengaja mematikan lampu dan hanya menyalakan lampu ruangan saja, suasana jadi sedikit lebih gelap. Wonwoo meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas perut, reflek saja, tapi sepertinya ada yang ganjil.

Tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukan jawabannya jadi dia diam saja, mengabaikan tatapan Mingyu yang sedari tadi tidak teralihkan darinya. "Wonwoo, aku minta maaf sayang," bisik Mingyu, lirih sekali, sampai Wonwoo hampir tidak mendengarnya karena teredam lagu yang diputar Mingyu.

Tapi ia mendengarnya dengan jelas, permintaan maaf ya? Tapi susah rasanya karena bayangan Mingyu yang berciuman dengan Tzu Yu tidak kunjung lepas dari pikirannya, Mingyu saja cemburu ketika ia sekedar berpelukan dengan Jisoo, bagaimana dengannya yang melihat Mingyu berciuman di depan matanya?

Lelaki itu mengelus punggung tangannya, Wonwoo tidak bergerak, tidak sanggup juga karena ia sadar beberapa tulangnya patah. "Wonwoo, jawab aku.." pintanya, matanya terlihat tulus, seolah tidak ada kebohongan disana. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa, jadi ia menatap ke sisi yang berlawanan dengan Mingyu.

" _Najunge(later)—"_ Wonwoo menggantung kalimatnya, " _Urineun, najunge yaegihaja.(we'll talk about it later)_ saat ini aku ingin tidur lagi, mataku terasa berat." Kilah Wonwoo, Mingyu tahu lelaki itu berbohong, tapi mana bisa ia melarangnya? Mana bisa ia memaksanya? Dan.. mana bisa ia membicarakan soal kehamilan Wonwoo?

Sedangkan meminta maaf saja ia diabaikan, dan kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar memunggunginya. Itu pasti tidak nyaman sekali, Mingyu akan membenarkan posisi kekasihnya itu kalau ia sudah terlelap. Tapi ia lihat punggung Wonwoo bergetar sekilas, apa Wonwoo menangis?

Astaga, Mingyu makin susah memaafkan dirinya. Dan ia harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya, karena ia tahu Wonwoo ingin ia berpura-pura tidak sadar. Jadi karena tidak mau makin dibenci, Mingyu hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesepian, sakit, dan bersalah secara bersamaan.

Suasana kembali hening, dan lagu dari ponselnya belum berhenti berputar.

 _Baby, I hate this night,_

 _Baby, I hate being alone,_

 _Let's spend this lonely night together,_

 _Let's forget everything.._

 _(Winner – Baby Baby)_

. . .

"Berburulah, kau butuh hiburan," Seungcheol tiba-tiba sudah hadir di sampingnya, ini baru pukul sembilan pagi, matahari bahkan baru bersinar malu-malu. Mingyu menggeleng, kembali menunggu Wonwoo terbangun. "Aku sudah cukup kenyang," Seungcheol menjitak kepala Mingyu main-main.

Dokter muda itu baru saja pulang berburu subuh tadi, dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Ia menahan kebutuhan vampirnya itu berhari-hari dan hanya minum dari kantong darah, namun tentu saja rasanya berbeda ketika kau mendapatkannya sendiri. Apalagi ia sempat minum darah manusia, sedikit kok, dan langsung menghapus ingatan manusia tersebut sebelum kembali pergi. Saat ini ia tidak bisa minta dari Jeonghan, bisa tapi tidak terlalu banyak karena Jeonghan sudah menjadi vampir, walaupun rasa darah Jeonghan tetap membuat dahaganya tersulut. "Minum dari kantong darah maksudmu? Tidak, itu berbeda, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan terus terdiam disini. Kau perlu berpikir dan menjadi kuat, jadi makanlah, dan aku akan menunggui Wonwoo terbangun sekaligus menjelaskan segalanya padanya. Kurasa ia akan lebih mempercayaiku saat ini daripada kau,"

Mingyu tampak ragu, namun Seungcheol mengangguk menyakinkan. "Beri dia waktu Mingyu," ucapnya, "Aku janji mengatakan yang terbaik." Tambah Seungcheol sekaligus berjanji, mungkin Seungcheol benar, ia harus memberi Wonwoo waktu agar kejadian semalam tidak terjadi lagi. Jadi ia bangkit, "Oh kurasa kau harus mandi setelah berburu nanti, kau kelihatan.. berantakan," goda Seungcheol.

Masa bodoh dengan lelaki tua itu, ia berjalan menuju luar ruangan. Sedikit berburu mungkin bisa menyegarkan pikirannya? Sementara itu Seungcheol berjalan dan mengganti infus milik Wonwoo. Rambutnya bahkan masih basah karena ia baru mandi, Seungcheol tidak mengenakan jas dokternya, ia hanya memakai kemeja santai yang lengannya ia gulung sampai siku.

Sudah hampir delapan jam, harusnya Wonwoo terbangun. Karena ia juga tidak sabar memeriksa perkembangan Wonwoo dan perkembangan janin yang ada di perutnya. Ia bersyukur Wonwoo benar-benar membuka matanya, "Pagi Wonwoo," sapanya ramah, Wonwoo diam dan memandang ke seluruh ruangan. "O—Oh pagi _hyung,_ " jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Seungcheol tersenyum sekilas, "Mencari Mingyu?" tanyanya, namun Wonwoo tidak menjawab, tapi sudah pasti jawabannya iya. "Aku menyuruh Mingyu berburu sebentar, ia hampir tidak makan apapun tiga hari ini kecuali sekantong darah yang bahkan Soonyoung harus memaksanya untuk minum." Wonwoo terkejut sedikit, biasanya Mingyu paling rajin makan.

Dokter tampan itu mendekatinya, "Sudah merasa baikan?" Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas, tapi tidak jadi, ia masih pusing dan nyeri di beberapa tempat. "Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, beberapa hal lebih tepatnya, aku ragu kau siap mendengarnya atau tidak."

Alis Wonwoo bertautan, ia bingung. "Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya halus, padahal maksudnya 'Katakan saja semuanya' Seungcheol memandang Wonwoo lembut. "Kau koma hampir empat hari, orangtuamu mencari, tapi yang paling parah adikmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi dari pengawasanku dulu, jadi hubungi adikmu setelah ini dan katakan kau baik-baik saja."

Ah iya, Jungkook, bagaimana adiknya itu hidup sendirian? Maksudnya, Jungkook memang terbiasa sendiri, tapi beda ceritanya kalau Wonwoo tidak memberi kabar. Adiknya itu sering khawatir berlebihan, bahkan ibunya saja sampai terasa kalau ada hal yang menimpanya. Wonwoo harus memberi kabar secepatnya, "Dan juga, selamat Wonwoo," timpal Seungcheol kembali, selamat? Apanya?

Pria bermarga Choi itu menyadari wajah bingung Wonwoo, "Kau akan jadi ibu dari janin yang ada di perutmu, oh mungkin ayah maksudku," dan rahang Wonwoo hampir jatuh, maksudnya.. ibu.. janin? Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa dia hamil? Dia kelainan atau bagaimana? Dan hamil? Kecelakaan itu? Apakah calon anaknya baik-baik saja?

Segera ia meraba perutnya, masih datar, tapi jelas bentuknya berubah sedikit. Perutnya yang biasanya kurus itu kini sedikit menonjol. "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kau bisa, karena Mingyu adalah vampir kalian seharusnya tidak punya anak. Tapi aku lahir dari peristiwa sepertimu, jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu heran? Dan bayimu sangat kuat Wonwoo, kurasa kau selamat dari kejadian itu juga karena dia. Lihat, tidak ada memar maupun retak di bagian perutmu,"

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menyingkap pakaian rumah sakitnya, benar, tidak ada luka apapun disana. "T—Tapi _hyung,_ bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya, "Entahlah Wonwoo, tapi aku sendiri tidak menyarankan agar kau mempertahankannya. Itu sedikit berbahaya, seharusnya kau sudah menjalani operasi untuk pemulihan kondisimu, atau kami merubahmu menjadi vampir. Tapi tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian berdua, jadi aku dan Mingyu menyarankan untuk menggugurkannya saja."

Gugurkan?

Astaga, itu tindakan yang sangat kejam. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu menyarankan menggugurkannya? Sementara Mingyu dapat dipastikan adalah anak dari bayi yang ada di perutnya ini, "Tidak bukan Mingyu tidak menginginkannya, tapi itu yang terbaik Wonwoo, kau harus sehat sepenuhnya."

"Tidak, aku akan mempertahankannya. Tidak perduli aku harus pulih lebih lama," Wonwoo bersikukuh, Seungcheol terkejut. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung, "Selamatkan dia Seungcheol _hyung,_ kumohon. Tidak apa-apa aku harus sembuh lebih lama, bahkan kalau kalian harus memilih, pilih saja anak ini daripada aku."

Mata lebar Seungcheol makin terlihat lebar, apa-apaan Wonwoo ini? "Wonwoo!" Seungcheol menaikkan nada bicaranya berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu, "Tidak boleh egois _hyung,_ anak ini tidak salah, ia berhak hidup." Wonwoo menyakinkan Seungcheol sekali lagi.

Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aku tidak yakin Wonwoo, sama sekali tidak yakin. Kalau begini, kau jadi harus mengorbankan kuliahmu juga." Wonwoo mendesah bingung, kuliah, tujuannya pindah dari Changwon ke Seoul awalnya memang untuk menuntut ilmu bersama adiknya. Kenapa jadi malah terjebak dan jatuh cinta pada vampir?

Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, "Bagaimana keadaannya _hyung_?" ia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, Seungcheol jadi bersemangat tiba-tiba dan mengabaikan topik 'pengguguran' yang tadi sempat ia bahas. Lelaki itu kembali menyalakan alat USG nya dan memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo.

Melalui layar Wonwoo dapat melihat sebuah gerakan, 'Jadi seperti ini alat USG itu, sekarang sudah lebih jelas daripada waktu aku melihat foto bibi ketika melakukan USG saat hamil Somi,' Jeon Somi itu sepupunya, berbeda enam tahun dengannya, dulu bibinya menunjukkan foto itu padanya namun hanya hitam-putih dan tidak cukup jelas, saat ini masih hitam putih tapi kualitasnya jauh lebih baik.

"Aku bukan dokter kandungan, tapi ini aneh, seharusnya kehamilanmu baru memasuki usia tiga minggu atau empat minggu. Tapi perkembangannya sudah seperti tiga bulan," jelas Seungcheol, menunjuk gambar organ yang mulai terbentuk meski terlihat masih abstrak, juga denyut jantung yang lambat namun terdengar kuat.

Sementara Seungcheol menganggap ia dan anak di perutnya sebagai bahan penelitian, Wonwoo masih dalam proses mengaguminya. Ada seseorang lagi yang harus ia perjuangkan disini, namun apakah ia akan berjuang sendiri? Mingyu sepertinya tidak menginginkannya, dan ciuman itu, apa Mingyu akan meninggalkannya?

Ia terlalu tenggelam pada pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari Seungcheol memperhatikannya, sebenarnya Seungcheol tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran Wonwoo, tapi ia rasa lebih baik Mingyu menjelaskannya secara langsung.

Pintu dibuka perlahan, sosok Jeonghan muncul dari balik pintu. "Wonwoo, makan?" Wonwoo mengerjap bingung, Jeonghan sudah menyesuaikan dirinya dengan manusia ternyata. Jadi pemuda itu mengangguk, kebetulan ia sedang sedikit lapar. Pemuda cantik yang membawa nampan itu meletakkannya di meja nakas di samping ranjang.

Namun yang sedang sakit menatap bingung karena ia tidak mampu menggerakkan tangannya, Jeonghan paham kemudian mengambil sendok dan menyuapi seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Wonwoo makan meski harus pelan-pelan, Jeonghan menatap ke layar pemeriksaan USG dan berdecak kecewa, pemeriksaannya sudah berakhir ternyata.

Kemudian Seungcheol menyerahkan kertas putih seperti hasil foto kamera polaroid kepadanya, bedanya di foto itu ada gambaran janin yang masih belum sempurna. "Indahnya," gumam Jeonghan, ya itu aneh, memang mereka tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi bagaimanapun janin itu indah. Wonwoo mengangguk menyetujui.

Tatapan Jeonghan beralih pada netra Wonwoo, "Kau oke? Ingin makan sesuatu? Barangkali kau—kau tahu, ngidam," Wonwoo nampak berpikir, ia tidak tahu mengidam itu seperti apa. Ini kali pertama ia merasakan hamil, tapi ia tidak ingin makan apa-apa. Tidak juga dengan hal aneh seperti mangga pedas atau _tteokbokki_ rasa bulgogi.

Tidak juga dengan darah rasa jus oreo atau _vanilla latte_ –terdengar mustahil, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan? Sebab anaknya setengah vampir— jadi Wonwoo menggeleng. "Belum ngidam ya," gumam Jeonghan. Sementara Seungcheol masih berkutat dengan laptop di hadapannya, dan buku di tangannya. Jeonghan tidak tahu kekasihnya berbuat apa, yang jelas sepertinya ketua klan itu sedang menghitung sesuatu.

"Gawat!" keduanya menoleh ke arah Seungcheol, "Aku baru saja menghitung waktu pertumbuhan janin ini, tetapi dari hasil perbandinganku dengan pertumbuhan janin pada umumnya, janinmu bertumbuh tiga kali lipat lebih cepat. Itu artinya, kau akan melahirkan dua bulan yang akan datang,"

Dahi Jeonghan berkerut, "Lalu dimana hal gawatnya? Bukankah itu bagus?" Seungcheol menggeleng, "Belum tentu, karena yang pertama aku belum yakin dengan perawatan medis tanpa bedah dan dengan jahitan sederhana yang kuberikan pada Wonwoo cukup membuatnya bertahan selama itu, dan.. jujur saja ini terlalu cepat, bagaimana jika orang-orang curiga?"

Kemudian Jeonghan diam, Wonwoo pun begitu. "Benar juga," tanggap kekasih Choi Seungcheol itu lirih. Kepala Wonwoo tiba-tiba pusing, ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal berat itu.

"Halo?" Hansol muncul tiba-tiba di balik pintu lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, sepertinya baru pulang. Melihat wajah Hansol mengingatkannya akan adik kecilnya, " _Hyung,_ Jungkook-ie menanyakanmu terus. Aku bilang kau berlibur dan kesusahan sinyal, maaf, aku tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang lain." Terangnya.

Mendengar itu Wonwoo sedikit menghembus nafas lega, " _Hyung,_ tolong ambilkan ponselku," Jeonghan mengambilkannya, Wonwoo langsung menekan nomor tiga _speed dial_ untuk adiknya. Karena yang nomor satu adalah _voicemail,_ dan nomor dua untuk Mingyu.

Hansol masuk dan berdiri di belakang punggung Seungcheol, penasaran mengenai apa yang diteliti kakak yang dianggapnya ayah itu. Sementara itu Wonwoo menunggu dengan sabar sampai nada sambung itu berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara Jungkook.

 _"_ _Yeobboseyyo?_ _Hyung? Benarkah ini kau?!"_ adiknya menyahut dengan nada terkejut, suaranya riang, Wonwoo jadi tiba-tiba merindukannya. "Y—Ya, ini _hyung,_ Kookie." Wonwoo menjawab dengan suara serak. " _Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Dimana kau?"_

Si sulung Jeon memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, " _Hyung_ sedang berlibur Kookie, kau ingin oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Wonwoo berusaha ceria, " _Eyy, eomma marah karena tahu hyung berlibur, ini bukan saatnya liburan hyung! Absenmu bagaimana? Dan belikan aku apa saja, kau tahu benar seleraku hehe."_

Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tulus, sekaligus getir, meminta maaf pada adiknya itu. "Absenku baik-baik saja." Tentu saja, Seungcheol kan mengirim surat dokter pada universitas. " _Baiklah, aku percaya. Aku akan mengabari eomma, lainkali jangan matikan ponselmu! Selamat bersenang-senang hyung, bye!"_

Jungkook memutuskan sambungannya, Wonwoo diam dan mencegah air mata mengalir dari matanya. Entah kenapa ia punya bayangan buruk bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melihat Jungkook lagi, dan itu membuatnya sedih, siapa yang akan menjaga adiknya itu? "Kau pasti melihatnya lagi, setelah yang di perutmu itu lahir mungkin?" Hansol menunjuk perut Wonwoo, lelaki itu meringis, semua di rumah ini tidak pernah menyebut anak dalam perut Wonwoo sebagai 'anak' atau 'bayi' selalu saja menyebutnya; janin, benda itu, sesuatu itu, dan lain-lain.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin mengakuinya atau bagaimana? Baiklah silahkan saja mengabaikan anak tersebut, tapi Wonwoo tidak akan pernah menuruti keinginan mereka untuk aborsi, tidak sama sekali. Wonwoo kembali mengamati wajah tampan milik Hansol, benar-benar tidak memiliki struktur wajah khas Asia sama-sekali. Terlalu mirip orang barat, dan terlalu mirip aktor Hollywood.

Tiba-tiba dia jadi ingin menonton film Leonardo DiCaprio yang terkenal itu, Titanic. Film yang hampir selalu diputar di akhir tahun menjelang Natal dan tahun baru itu. Wajah Hansol berubah curiga, " _Are you serious?_ " tanyanya, "Temani aku nonton ya Hansol," pinta Wonwoo, baru kali ini Hansol mendengar Wonwoo meminta sesuatu padanya, dengan nada manja pula.

Mau tak mau Hansol mengangguk saja, jadi ia mendorong kursi roda yang ditempati Wonwoo ke depan televisi. Menyebabkan Chan dan Seungkwan sedikit curiga, Hansol mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti juga. Dua _maknae_ itu mengalah dan membiarkan Wonwoo duduk di atas sofa dengan tiang infus di sisinya, dan mengalah acara musik mereka harus diganti dengan film jadul tahun sembilan puluhan yang kebanyakan dari mereka sudah menghafal plotnya dengan sempurna.

Hansol duduk di sisi Wonwoo dan membiarkan lelaki itu tenggelam dalam tontonannya, Soonyoung datang dengan camilan dan memeriahkan suasana. Ia sampai berulang kali memuji bahwa Hansol sangat mirip dengan sang pemeran utama tersebut, dan meminta Hansol menirukan dialognya. Wonwoo sendiri tak terganggu masih fokus dengan tontonannya dan menyender pada sofa dan lengan kiri Hansol, tidak berarti apa-apa hanya merasa nyaman saja dengan lelaki yang seumuran dengan adiknya itu.

.

..

Mingyu membuka pintu mansion keluarga mereka perlahan, penampilannya terlihat acak-acakan. Bajunya robek di beberapa sisi, dan darah mengotori pakaiannya di bagian dada. Beruntung saja ia lewat jalan pintas sehingga tidak banyak orang mencari tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya.

Jisoo menyambutnya dengan tatapan heran, habis darimana anak ini sehingga datang dalam keadaan acak-acakan. "Kau habis kalap atau bagaimana?" tanyanya bingung, "Aku hanya membereskan beberapa hal," Jisoo memindai pikiran adiknya itu, menemukan fakta bahwa Mingyu baru saja menemui Tzu Yu dan berdebat banyak hal, kemudian lelaki itu pergi berburu.

Tapi dari raut wajahnya sepertinya Mingyu sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya, sepertinya masalahnya sudah membaik. "Mandilah," ia mengangguk dan berjalan melewati ruang keluarga, mengabaikan anggota keluarga yang lain, namun langsung menoleh begitu mendapati tubuh Wonwoo di sofa. Ia memandang dengan tatapan 'Mengapa-Wonwoo-tidak-di-ruangan?' apalagi Wonwoo dengan entengnya menyandar pada lengan Hansol.

"Tadi mengajakku menonton bersama, tiba-tiba ketiduran," jawabnya, Mingyu memandangi wajah Seungkwan yang biasa saja, jadi dipastikan Hansol berkata jujur. Ingin memindahkan Wonwoo ke ranjang, namun penampilannya masih acak-acakan. Jadi ia melangkah ke kamarnya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Air dingin membasahi tubuhnya, meski begitu air itu terasa seperti air hangat di tubuhnya yang bersuhu rendah. Seungcheol menjelaskan segalanya, termasuk kemungkinan Wonwoo akan melahirkan dua bulan lagi, dan Ia sudah memantapkan pilihannya, ia akan mempertahankan calon anaknya itu, tetapi bila Wonwoo sakit dan tampak tidak kuat ia akan menyuruh Wonwoo menggugurkannya. Tidak ada penolakan.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf update lama:( sebenernya aku udah update dari dua hari lalu harusnya, tapi ada acara dadakan di jkt dan aku gatau krn tiba2 ada tiket di mejaku. Aku bahkan baru aja menginap di rumah kakak dan harus kabur jam 5 pagi buat siap2 dan berangkat makanya aku gakepikiran bawa laptop/pindahin filenya ke hp:"( jadi aku lanjutin bagian terakhirnya cepet2 waktu nyampe rumah hehe.**

 **Maaf buat yang gasuka mpreg, tapi banyakan vote yg suka._. aku jadi bingung, maaf aku mengikuti hasil voting._.v btw Seventeen is so extra di boss is watching ya haha, all hail daddy cheol! Dannn aku nulis ini sambil denger Baby Babynya winner jadi begitulah wkwk.**

 **Ini fokus meanie lagi hehe, chapt depan insyaallah bakal ada; jeonghan balas dendam ke seolhyun, dan lahiran(?) terus verkwan. See you next chapt!^^**

 **Last,** **review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Swallowed by the Dark** **  
(** asli judulnya ambil dari Pricked nya Winner, bagus bgt lagunya!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, M-Preg, Vampir-fict, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 5813  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Brakk!

Beberapa pegawai perusahaan _entertainment_ ternama di Korea itu menunduk terkejut, juga sedikit takut. Bos mereka sedang marah besar, "Bagaimana bisa saham kita turun habis-habisan seperti ini?!" bentaknya, beberapa pegawai perwakilan dari divisi masing-masing memilih diam.

Lelaki muda bernama Kim Jiwon itu memijit ujung hidungnya kesal, ya ia merupakan CEO dari KJ&W _entertainment,_ walaupun umurnya masih terbilang muda, namun ia sudah mendapat jabatan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan karena otaknya yang cemerlang.

Suara _heels_ menggema cukup keras memecah keheningan yang ada di dalam ruangan Bobby –nama akrab bos tersebut— para pegawai langsung meminta izin keluar begitu wanita cantik yang sudah mereka kenal masuk ke dalam ruangan. " _Chagi,_ ada apa?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Bobby menyandarkan badannya di kursi kerjanya, "Enyahlah, aku tidak ingin diganggu." Seolhyun yang merupakan wanita tadi mendelik sedikit, Bobby tidak pernah menolak kedatangannya. "Apa katamu?memangnya ada apa?"

Jemari Bobby menunjuk berkas-berkas di lantai yang ia lemparkan begitu saja tadi, "Saham perusahaan menurun, semua ini karena Yoon Jeonghan sakit, tapi kita bahkan tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Tidak ada yang tahu apa Jeonghan baik-baik saja atau bagaimana, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kontraknya?" memang setelah kejadian itu, Jeonghan seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Nomornya tidak aktif, dan mereka tidak tahu rumah Jeonghan. Hanya tahu alamat apartemen milik Jeonghan yang dibiarkan kosong.

Seolhyun tersenyum miring, "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memecatnya dan memberinya gaji lagi, lagipula.. bukankah sudah ada aku?" dengan berani Seolhyun duduk di meja kerja lelaki itu, dan menggodanya sedikit. Jiwon tidak habis pikir, ada kejadian genting seperti ini dan Seolhyun masih santai? Padahal seingatnya Seolhyun ada di depan lelaki itu pada kejadian tersebut.

"Bagus darimana? Jeonghan adalah aset perusahaan ini, aku tidak tahu mau meletakkan wajahku dimana ketika pihak dari Paris menanyakannya, bahkan berniat memutuskan kontrak sepihak. Dan kau harus tahu Seolhyun, kejayaanmu sudah tidak lama lagi. Masyarakat mulai bosan dengan wajahmu dan beralih menyukai Jeonghan yang _angelic._ "

"A—Apa?" tanya Seolhyun bingung, ia kira dengan perginya Jeonghan tawaran akan kembali padanya, dan ini agensi di Paris malah memutuskan kerjasama. "Awalnya aku kira aku bisa mengalihkan posisi Jeonghan untukmu, tapi aku salah, mereka hanya mau Jeonghan. Dan tawaranmu semakin berkurang, aku bisa saja menghentikan kontrakmu dan mengalihkannya pada _trainee_ yang kumiliki."

Wajah cantik Seolhyun menegang, setelah apa yang ia berikan pada Jiwon. "Kau tidak bisa memecatku Jiwonnie, tidak akan pernah." Jiwon menyeringai, "Memang yang punya perusahaan siapa? Aku tahu siapa saja yang kau goda, dasar murahan. Kau bahkan berniat menggoda ayaku Kim Jiyong, keterlaluan sekali."

Tanpa disadari tangan mulus Seolhyun sudah berlabuh di pipi Jiwon, suara tamparan yang begitu keras menyadarkannya. "Berani sekali kau menampar bosmu?!" Jiwon emosi, Seolhyun diam terkejut sendiri. "Biar saja! Kau tidak bisa memecatku setelah apa yang aku berikan padamu!"

"Memangnya kau memberi aku apa? Aku yang menggajimu dan kau memanfaatkanku sebagai lumbung uang, bahkan semua pekerjaanmu kau dapatkan karena kau merayuku untuk membujuk rekan-rekanku, tanpa aku kau bukan apa-apa Kim Seolhyun. Kau tidak seperti Jeonghan yang datang seperti pundi-pundi uang untukku," Seolhyun makin naik pitam, "Jeonghan tidak akan kembali! Dia sudah mati, aku yang membunuhnya!"

Tanpa sadar ia membuka kartu kejahatannya sendiri, Jiwon terdiam, ia tidak tahu soal hal itu. Ia memang tahu Seolhyun ada di tempat kejadian Jeonghan keracunan, namun tidak ada yang tahu dialah pelakunya. Sebab dari keterangan yang tersedia, sang _chef_ lah yang memasukkan racunnya menurut kamera pengintai. "Apa kau bilang? Kau pembunuhnya?" peluh langsung timbul dari dahi Seolhyun.

Ia mengeleng, "Tidak, bukan aku." Gumamnya linglung, "Bagus kau menambah alasan satu lagi bagiku untuk mencampakkanmu, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, kau hanya boneka mainanku. Dan satu lagi, menjauhlah karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain. _Trainee_ bernama Kim Hanbin," Seolhyun menganga, ia dikalahkan oleh _trainee_ laki-laki? Orang-orang pasti sudah gila.

Cklek!

Keduanya menoleh menatap pintu yang baru saja terbuka, dan Seolhyun merasa ada yang mencabut nyawanya dengan paksa. Yoon Jeonghan berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan pintu. "Selamat siang, _sajangnim_ " berkebalikan dengan Seolhyun yang terkejut, Jiwon malah memekik senang. "Kau baik-baik saja Jeonghan? Syukurlah, aku sudah takut-takut kalau aku akan bangkrut saat ini,"

Jeonghan mendesis dalam hati, ia hanya dianggap sebagai robot uang oleh bosnya itu. Tapi tidak masalah, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Seolhyun menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari lentiknya, "Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?" tanyanya.

Mendengar itu Jeonghan mengejek, "Memang kenapa kalau aku masih hidup? Kau takut kehilangan pekerjaanmu?" ejeknya, raut wajah Seolhyun berubah merah padam. "Kau harusnya mati keracunan dan masuk ke neraka saat ini Yoon Jeonghan! Aku sudah meracunimu, harusnya kau mati!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sekitar lima orang polisi masuk ke ruangan Jiwon, lalu menangkap satu-satunya perempuan disana. "A—apa ini? Kenapa kalian memborgolku? Lepaskan!" ia meronta, "Maaf, tapi kami sudah tahu kejadiannya. Kami juga mendengar percakapan anda sebelum ini, silahkan jelaskan semuanya di kantor polisi." Walau masih meronta Seolhyun tetap dibawa paksa oleh polisi-polisi tersebut.

Beberapa wartawan langsung menyambut mereka dari luar ruangan, sudah dipastikan akan menjadi _headline_ hari ini. "Matilah kau Yoon Jeonghan!" jeritnya, namun Jeonghan diam saja, masih beruntung ia tidak menancapkan giginya di leher wanita itu dan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hingga darahnya habis.

Kemudian ia beralih menatap Jiwon yang masih terpaku, "Maaf aku harus melaporkan kekasih anda _sajangnim,_ " Jiwon beralih menatap Jeonghan, "Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku sudah jengah karena dia hanya memanfaatkan jabatanku saja. Kau baik-baik saja? Syukurlah, karena kepergianmu saham agensi hampir turun drastis."

Jeonghan tersenyum misterius, "Aku bisa mengembalikan posisi agensi ini, asalkan.." Jiwon diam, "Asalkan kau menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dengan agensi JM, dan bergabung menjadi anak perusahaannya. Kalau anda menolak, aku akan meninggalkan agensi ini dan bergabung dengan JM,"

Untuk info saja, JM merupakan agensi milik Jun sepupu keluarga Seungcheol. Dan agensi itu cukup besar karena pusat pasarnya ada di dua negara, yaitu; Korea dan China. Sebenarnya KJ&W dan JM merupakan _rival_ di industri hiburan, namun JM ingin memiliki perusahaan KJ &W, apalagi dengan saham agensi itu yang menurun JM pasti dengan mudah memiliki agensi tersebut.

Lagipula Jun tentu saja akan menguntungkan Jiwon, karena ia pasti akan mengangkat nama perusahaan Jiwon dengan cepat bukan? Tidak ada alasan bagi Jiwon menolak tawaran ini.

Suara pintu dibuka sedikit mengejutkan mereka, seorang laki-laki masuk dan terlihat meminta maaf karena datang di saat yang tidak tepat. "Hanbin-ssi?" panggil Jeonghan, Hanbin nampak kebingungan. Darimana laki-laki cantik itu mengenalnya? Kalau Hanbin tentu saja mengenal seniornya tersebut dengan baik.

Hanbin mengulurkan tangannya ragu, membalas jabatan tangan Jeonghan. "Kau mahasiswa Jisoo bukan? Aku pernah melihatmu bersama Jisoo di ruangannya," Hanbin mengingat-ingat, waktu itu ia memang menyerahkan berkas ke ruangan Jisoo dan ada sosok perempuan membelakanginya, ternyata itu Jeonghan, rambut panjangnya membuat Hanbin salah mengira ia sebagai perempuan.

"Ah, ya. Maaf kalau aku salah waktu," ia berkata canggung, ia menerima pesan dari Jiwon untuk menemui lelaki itu saat jam makan siang, namun banyak wartawan dan polisi membuatnya curiga dan memasuki ruangan tanpa berpikir. "Tidak apa-apa, Hanbin-ssi, kebetulan aku juga akan segera pergi."

Diam-diam Hanbin curiga, ada apa sebenarnya? Wajah Jeonghan terlihat santai saja padahal dia merupakan korban kejahatan, sementara Jiwon nampak begitu panik. "Baiklah, aku akan menentukan waktu untuk berbicara dengan J&M. tapi aku pastikan kau tidak akan meninggalkan kontrakmu, Jeonghan."

Mendengar itu Jeonghan tersenyum simpul, "Senang bekerjasama dengan anda. Aku tunggu kabar baiknya," dengan itu Jeonghan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah ringan. Begitu pintu tertutup Hanbin menatap Jiwon bingung meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jelas lelaki itu.

. . .

Suara 'Plung' keras menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar, ada dua orang laki-laki yang satu berwajah manis sementara yang satu memiliki wajah ala Amerika dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Si lelaki manis melemparkan batu lagi ke sungai Han yang tidak membeku.

Kemudian lelaki manis tersebut tersenyum lebar, seperti anak kecil. Lelaki dengan wajah kebarat-baratan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan tawa lembut kekasihnya tersebut. "Aku pasti berdosa karena mengotori sungai," gumamnya, namun masih tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

" _Shoot!_ " Pekik Seungkwan kegirangan saat batunya melambung jauh, ia hampir saja berjoget ala _Shake It_ milik Sistar, untung ia sadar kalau mereka ada di tengah publik. Hansol tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Mereka berdiri di bawah pohon yang kehilangan daunnya dan mungkin menjadi satu-satunya pasangan yang rela berdiri di ruang terbuka dalam suhu minus empat derajat celcius seperti saat ini. Bibir lelaki manis itu saja sudah hampir membiru karena kedinginan.

Akhirnya lelaki lain yang awalnya sibuk mencuri foto diam-diam melangkah mendekat, meraih tudung _hoodie_ milik kekasihnya dan memakaikannya. "Kau bisa kedinginan kalau tidak memakainya, tidak membawa _earmuff?_ " tanya lelaki itu, sementara yang lebih pendek merona sedikit dan tidak menjawab. "Boo?" panggilnya lagi.

Boo Seungkwan menggeleng, " _Gumawo,_ " bisiknya, Vernon tersenyum tipis. Dan kekasihnya kembali melemparkan batu ke dalam sungai. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak memiliki waktu berdua.

Si lelaki vampir nampak ragu, Seungkwan sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan _hoodie_ ditambah dengan mantel tebal. Namun ujung hidung mancung lelaki itu masih memerah karena kedinginan, "Boo, kalau dingin kita pulang saja ya?" namun yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. " _Gwaenchana_ Vernon-ie, dengan segelas cokelat panas aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia menyakinkan.

Ia kembali merasa ragu, ada keinginan mendekap Seungkwan di pelukan, tapi itu mungkin akan memperburuk suhu badan kekasihnya itu. Jadi ia memilih mengawasi Seungkwan dari jauh saja. Ia memperhatikan Seungkwan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, membersihkan debu disana. Kemudian berjalan mendekap ke arahnya.

" _Kajja,_ kita cari cokelat hangat!" ajaknya semangat, lelaki imut itu menabrakkan dirinya di tubuh Hansol dan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping begitu erat. "Kau bisa kedinginan memelukku," Hansol berniat menjauhkan diri, namun Seungkwan menahannya. "Kata siapa? Kau cukup hangat bagiku,"

Mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan payung di tangan mereka, berusaha menghindari hujan salju. Namun Seungkwan malah bersikeras tidak ingin menggunakan payung, dan daripada harus berdebat dengan Seungkwan, Hansol memilih mengalah.

Lelaki dengan wajah blasteran itu membuka pintu dan menahannya untuk kekasihnya, setelah sampai di dalam sebuah kedai, Seungkwan membuka mantel dan tudung _hoodie_ nya. Dengan inisiatif sendiri Hansol membersihkan sisa-sisa salju yang ada di rambut cokelat lelaki manis itu. "Lihat, hidungmu sampai seperti ini," alis Hansol bertautan, ia membersihkan wajah Seungkwan lembut dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajah tampannya.

Tapi Seungkwan senang-senang saja, _toh_ Hansol akan jauh lebih perhatian ketika ia sakit hehe. Mereka duduk dan segera memesan cokelat panas. Seungkwan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat seorang ibu sedang kesusahan, anaknya yang ada di kereta bayi menangis keras, namun sepertinya ibu itu sedang berusaha menyingkirkan salju-salju yang ada di mantel dan rambutnya. Jadi Seungkwan tanpa berkata apapun mendekati wanita tersebut.

" _Agassi,_ _gwaenchanayo?_ " tanyanya. Sang ibu menatapnya bingung, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja anakku menangis terus, aku terjatuh di depan sehingga jadi berantakan seperti ini, tapi aku harus membersihkan diri sebelum menggendong dan memberinya minum." Jelasnya.

Seungkwan beralih menatap balita di kereta tersebut, lalu menampilkan mimik wajah lucu dan bermain _peek a boo_ untuk menggodanya. " _Gakkung!_ " ucap Seungkwan dengan suara diimut-imutkan, bayi itu memandang Seungkwan yang membuka-menutup kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Dan berhasil, bayi itu terdiam dari tangisannya. " _Gakkung!_ " ucap Seungkwan lagi, "Ehehe nyaan~" dan bayi itu nampak tertawa kecil, " _Agassi,_ aku bukan orang jahat. Namaku Boo Seungkwan, Aku masih sekolah kau bisa minta alamat sekolah dan alamat rumahku kalau tidak percaya. Tapi, kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa membersihkan badanmu sejenak dan menitipkan anakmu padaku, bagaimana?" tanya Seungkwan dengan nada ramah, ia tidak tega kepada wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu nampak ragu, namun berusaha menyakinkan dirinya. Dilihat dari manapun, Seungkwan tidak punya raut wajah yang jahat. "Apakah tidak apa-apa, Seungkwan-ssi?" Ia bertanya. "Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan aku juga sedang menunggu pesanan, silahkan berbenah dulu."

Mendengar itu wanita tadi tersenyum dan bergegas menuju ke _toilet,_ Seungkwan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada balita tadi. "Kwannie, kau tidak minum?" suara Hansol menginterupsinya, namun Seungkwan hanya menunjuk balita tadi. "Nanti saja, tunggu ibunya kembali. Kasihan,"

Sang balita beralih menatap Hansol, lalu wajahnya yang baru saja ceria berubah dan ia kembali menangis. Hansol gelagapan sendiri, karena ia kan tidak melakukan apa-apa! Seungkwan terkekeh dan menggoyangkan kereta bayi itu perlahan sambil berusaha menghibur, " _Gwaenchana, hyung_ dan _hyung_ yang itu bukan orang jahat." Hiburnya, dan bayi tersebut kembali terdiam seolah-olah mengerti perkataan Seungkwan.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, anak kecil susah dimengerti," keluh Hansol. "Ya! Makanya wajahmu jangan seram begitu," Hansol mendelik, bagian mana dari wajahnya yang seram? Wajahnya kan tampan dan sempurna seperti DiCaprio.

Seungkwan mengabaikan Hansol, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Mungkin, kalau anak Wonwoo _hyung_ lahir, kau orang pertama yang digigitnya." Ia bercanda, Hansol bergidik ngeri, mungkin saja bukan? Karena anak Wonwoo dan Mingyu setengah vampir, tidak, Hansol masih sayang nyawa dan tidak ingin mati mengenaskan di tangan bayi vampir.

Ibu tadi kembali, "Ah, terima kasih Seungkwan-ssi, dan—" ia menatap ragu pada lelaki tampan di sebelah Seungkwan, Vernon menjulurkan tangannya. "Hansol," ia mengenalkan diri dengan nama Koreanya. "Ah, ya. Terima kasih pada kalian, ngomong-ngomong aku Lee BoYoung. Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku, dan maaf sempat meragukanmu."

Mereka tersenyum maklum, "Tidak apa-apa, sampai jumpa jagoan!" pamit Seungkwan pada bayi tersebut, "Sampai jumpa _hyungdeul~_ " ibu tadi berkata dengan nada anak kecil dan melambaikan tangan bayinya, sehingga seolah-olah bayinya lah yang mengatakannya. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua cocok."

Hansol tersenyum lebar, Seungkwan menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, biasanya ia tipe orang yang percaya diri tapi kadang-kadang malu kalau membicarakan urusan pribadinya. Mereka pamit dan duduk di meja mereka, kemudian meminum cokelat panas mereka yang untungnya masih hangat.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hansol berdering, lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya, nama Mingyu tertera disana. "Halo _hyung?_ " sapanya, " _Ya! Chwe Hansol! Aku minta tolong,_ " ucap Mingyu dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk digunakan sebagai nada minta tolong, Hansol memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat. " _Wonwoo ingin ke supermarket, tapi hanya bersama kau dan Seungkwan. Aku tidak habis pikir,_ " Hansol mendesah kemudian terkekeh kecil, ini benar-benar aneh, setelah sadar dari koma Wonwoo memang hanya mau berdekatan dengan; Hansol, Jisoo, Seungkwan, dan Chan. Selalu menghindari Mingyu dan tidak jelas apa mereka sudah berbaikan atau belum, menghindari Seungcheol karena takut disuntik dan disuruh menggugurkan bayinya, menghindari Jeonghan karena lelaki itu selalu memintanya mengonsumsi makanan sehat untuk bayinya yang aromanya bikin mual, menghindari Soonyoung yang kebanyakan tingkah karena takut membuatnya keguguran.

Orang hamil memang luar biasa aneh dan sensitif. Jadi seperti dua hari lalu Mingyu sempat membantah Wonwoo, namun berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang menangis diam-diam. Dan harus Jisoo yang mengalah untuk memeluk Wonwoo semalaman, membuat Mingyu pergi dari rumah karena cemburu. Benar-benar kekanakan, jadi apa mereka kalau anak Wonwoo lahir?

" _—_ _Sol?_ " Hansol terlonjak, ia melamun sehingga melupakan Mingyu yang masih berada di ujung sambungan. "Oke, aku akan pulang dengan Seungkwan." Seungkwan melebarkan matanya imut, Hansol menggeleng dan membisikkan kalau mereka harus segera pulang, kemudian menggandeng Seungkwan pelan.

Mereka sampai di rumah dan sudah dikejutkan dengan suara orang berdebat, Hansol melangkah dengan cepat ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan Seungcheol yang mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda tak perduli. Jeonghan juga sepertinya sudah lelah melerai, "Baiklah, silahkan saja pergi." Gumam Mingyu dingin.

Manik _hazel_ Hansol memandang ke seluruh ruangan, dan menatap Wonwoo yang menatap balik dirinya dengan pandangan memelas, meminta Hansol segera membawanya pergi. " _O..kay,_ " ia menjawab begitu mendengar isi pikiran Wonwoo yang ingin meninggalkan rumah. Soonyoung menjelaskan lewat pikirannya kalau Mingyu melarang Wonwoo keluar karena keadaannya belum sehat benar, sekaligus perut Wonwoo sudah membesar sekarang bagaimana bisa mereka menyembunyikannya? Tapi pemuda Jeon itu ngotot kalau ia sudah bosan hanya di rumah dan berbaring saja.

Jadi Jisoo yang baru saja pulang dari bekerja mendekat, kemudian menyampirkan selimut kecil namun tebal ke tubuh Wonwoo, selimut itu menutupi bagian perut Wonwoo sampai ke kakinya. Sehingga akan menutupi bentuk tubuh lelaki itu yang berubah. " _Kajja hyung!_ " ajak Lee Chan semangat, berusaha mengalihkan suasana. Ia mendorong kursi roda Wonwoo ke dalam mobil, karena agak susah menaiki mobil sedan Hansol dengan kursi roda, akhirnya Jisoo membawa mereka dengan mobil yang lebih besar.

Sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo hanya diam saja, " _Hyung,_ sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan hati-hati, "Tanyakan saja pada anak tidak bertanggungjawab dan menyebalkan itu," balas Wonwoo pedas, Seungkwan langsung menutup suara. "Apa _hyung_ sudah baikan? Maksudnya, tulangmu patah," tambah Hansol.

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap, "Tidak sakit lagi, sudah baikan." Jawabnya sedikit riang, mereka sampai di _supermarket_ terdekat dan segera membantu Wonwoo naik ke kursi rodanya kembali. Chan mendorong kursi rodanya, " _Hyung_ mau beli apa?" tanyanya.

"Cuma mau beli ramyun instan," maksudnya ramyun dalam _cup_ yang bisa langsung dihidangkan kalau minta air panas di _supermarket_ nya, yang mengantar Wonwoo langsung berpandangan bingung. Minta ramyun instan sampai bertengkar dulu? Yaampun.

Mereka pun memilih duduk di bangku kecil sambil menunggu ramyun instan mereka matang, tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka terkejut.

.

..

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" yang lebih tinggi mengangguk menyetujui, "Aku sudah lelah kau marahi terus, Kookie." Yang dipanggil Kookie hanya tertawa hingga menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang imut. " _Mian,_ Tae- _hyung!_ "

Ya, mereka baru saja menyerahkan tugas akhir mereka kepada Park _seonsaeng_ tinggal menampilkannya saja minggu depan. Tapi mereka sudah jauh lebih dari siap untuk menampilkannya. Jadi mereka bisa bersantai sejenak.

Tiba-tiba gerimis turun, dan tetesan air itu segera berubah menjadi hujan yang agak deras. Keduanya yang memang berjalan kaki segera berlari menuju halte terdekat dan berteduh di sana, berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa orang karena memang saat ini jamnya pulang kantor, keduanya seharusnya pulang dari tadi seperti Hansol dan Seungkwan namun Jungkook ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dulu sampai selesai. Taehyung dengan peka menarik badan Jungkook supaya lebih masuk ke dalam halte, dan merapatkan tubuh pemuda yang harusnya lebih muda darinya itu ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Sialnya mereka lupa membawa payung maupun mantel hujan, Jungkook mendesah kecewa, hari santainya langsung berubah menjadi buruk. Apalagi ditambah dengan petir yang bersahut-sahutan. "Jadi tidak bisa pulang cepat," gumamnya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya karena kedinginan, ia mengeluarkan _hoodie_ dari ranselnya dan memakaikannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh, "Eh, _hyung_ pakai saja, memang Tae- _hyung_ tidak dingin?" Taehyung tersenyum lalu menggeleng, ia senang hari ini Jungkook memanggilnya dengan ' _hyung_ ' berkali-kali. Biasanya anak itu menggunakan _banmal_ atau memanggilnya alien. Jungkook tersenyum senang dan mengenakan _hoodie_ itu. Hujan di musim dingin memang yang paling buruk.

Kruukk

Mendengar suara aneh itu Taehyung menatap Jungkook, "Hehe." Yang ditatap menggaruk surainya sendiri karena malu, "Belum makan lagi?" selidik Taehyung dengan suara beratnya, Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu. Memang setelah berhari-hari Wonwoo tidak pulang ia jarang makan di rumah. Wonwoo memang tidak bisa memasak, tapi lelaki itu selalu berinisiatif menelpon layanan _delivery_ maupun membawakan Jungkook makanan kalau dari luar. Dan Jungkook punya sedikit gangguan, ia tidak suka makan sendirian. Jadi ia akan berangkat pagi-pagi dan makan di sekolah, kemudian sebelum sampai apartemen akan makan terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung menatap _supermarket_ yang tidak jauh dari halte, "Ayo kesana, kita pasti bisa menemukan makanan disana. Kau keberatan tidak harus menerobos hujan?" Jungkook menggeleng, sejujurnya sisi kanak-kanaknya membuat ia suka hujan-hujanan. Taehyung melepas _blazer_ sekolahnya dan menyisakan kemeja putihnya, ia memakai _blazer_ tersebut sebagai payung dan memayungi tubuh mereka berdua. Keduanya berlari dengan cepat dan memasuki tempat perbelanjaan itu dengan tubuh sedikit basah.

Jungkook sih masih sedikit terlindungi karena menggunakan pakaian berlapis, tapi Taehyung tidak. Kemeja seragamnya sedikit transparan karena basah, apalagi rambutnya. Taehyung menggoyangkan rambutnya hingga air di rambutnya nyiprat kemana-mana, mirip seperti anjing peliharaan Jungkook dulu kalau kebasahan. "Kau ini _hyung,_ jadi kedinginan kan? Harusnya kau tidak meminjamkan _hoodie_ mu padaku, kau bisa sakit karena kau bukan _superhero._ "

Tapi Taehyung tidak membalas dan malah melangkah mendahului Jungkook ke sektor makanan, "Ya! Ya! Taetae!" Jungkook membuntutinya, Taehyung diam dan nampak memilih menu yang pas buat orang yang diam-diam ia sukai itu. "Kau harus banyak makan sayur, dan protein. Jangan makan yang aneh-aneh,"

Jungkook diam saja dicereweti oleh Taehyung, ia menerima makanan yang diserahkan lelaki itu padanya. Mereka berniat mencari tempat duduk sampai mata Jungkook menangkap beberapa orang yang tidak asing baginya. " _H—Hyung?_ " panggilnya, dan ia hampir berteriak melihat kakak yang berhari-hari tidak ditemuinya duduk di atas kursi roda dengan beberapa perban dan _gips_ di tubuhnya.

Ia mengindahkan teriakan Taehyung yang berusaha menahannya dan mendekati kakaknya itu, sontak orang-orang yang duduk di sekitar kakaknya terkejut, namun kakaknya yang paling terkejut. " _Hyung,_ apa yang terjadi? _Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" ia menghambur ke pelukan _hyung_ nya, berusaha pelan-pelan karena tubuh kakaknya yang terluka. "K—Kookie.."

Mata Taehyung mengunci pandangan Hansol sebal, beraninya anak itu membohongi Jungkook. Hansol diam dan berusaha melarikan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tangan lemah Wonwoo balik memeluk adiknya, " _Jaljinaeyo?_ ( _are you allright?_ )" tanyanya lembut, Jungkook terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Aroma tubuh kakaknya berubah jadi seperti bau obat. " _Bogoshippeo hyung,_ kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau seperti ini, pantas saja _eomma_ tidak tenang _hyung,_ "

Wonwoo menatap adiknya dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Kookie," namun tubuh Jungkook menegang, ada yang ganjil ketika ia memeluk kakaknya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menonjol di bagian perutnya. Mata Wonwoo berubah horror, Jungkook menatapnya penuh selidik. "Apa ini _hyung?_ " ia berniat menyingkap selimut di perut kakaknya, namun Wonwoo menahannya. " _H—Hyung_ bisa jelaskan, t—tapi tidak disini."

Dan Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk tahu kakaknya sedang hamil, "Maaf Jungkook-ssi, sebaiknya biarkan kakakmu makan terlebih dahulu, dan setelahnya kau bisa ikut ke rumah kami. Kau belum makan juga bukan?" yang berwajah paling kalem memanggilnya, lelaki itu tampan sekali. Jungkook memandang teman-temannya satu-persatu, baik Hansol, Seungkwan, maupun Chan menunduk.

Mereka makan dalam hening dan Jungkook pikir rasa laparnya sudah menguap entah kemana.

. . .

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook menginjakkan kaki di rumah Hansol temannya itu, sekaligus rumah dimana kakaknya tinggal akhir-akhir ini. Rumah itu luas sekali, pantas saja dapat memuat banyak orang di dalamnya.

Pemuda bernama Jisoo –yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai dosen Wonwoo— tadi mendorong kursi rodanya masuk, kakaknya nampak meremas tangannya sendiri bingung. Mingyu pun juga ikut bingung karena tiba-tiba adik Wonwoo datang. Jungkook menatap lelaki berkulit tan itu dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Jadi _hyung_ tidak liburan?" tanyanya langsung. "Tidak, _hyung_ sebenarnya kecelakaan dan sempat koma. Lalu karena tidak tega memberitahukannya padamu dan _eomma,_ Hansol mengabarkannya seperti itu." Jawab kakaknya jujur, bisa dimengerti alasan Hansol membohonginya.

Namun, mengapa?

Bukankah itu akan bagus kalau lelaki blasteran itu memberi tahu yang sebenarnya? Dan kenapa Wonwoo tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit? Ya bisa dimengerti karena ada dokter terkenal Choi Seungcheol tersebut, tapi tetap saja. Dan apalagi itu? Hamil? Kakaknya hamil? Lucu sekali.

Seumur hidup Jungkook yakin laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, dan kakaknya bukan merupakan seorang _transgender._ Jadi keanehan apa yang bisa membuat kakaknya hamil? Dan itu berarti Mingyu pernah melakukan 'itu' pada kakaknya? Dasar kurang ajar!

"Y—Ya!" Mingyu menyela, Jungkook sadar dari pikirannya, namun lelaki itu diam, tentu saja, mana bisa dia bilang dia membaca pikiran si bungsu Jeon tersebut? "Kookie, jangan bilang pada _eomma_ soal ini. Rencananya _hyung_ mau bilang kalau anak ini adalah anak adopsi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa Kookie.."

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah, kakaknya memang paling jago soal menyembunyikan rahasia. Itu kenapa ia sering bercerita pada kakaknya, tapi tidak tahu kalau begini akhirnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengorek hal yang disembunyikan oleh Wonwoo.

"Lagipula Kookie, sepertinya anak ini tidak akan selamat." Wonwoo berucap pelan, membuat adiknya lega. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya akan mengasuh anak sambil kuliah? "Baiklah kalau begitu _hyung,_ aku harap kau segera pulang karena _eomma_ akan datang bulan depan."

Mendengar pernyataan itu Seungcheol menjadi sedikit lega, bulan depan, kemungkinan anak Wonwoo sudah lahir kalau tidak begitu ia sudah kehilangan anaknya. Dan luka-luka Wonwoo dipastikan sudah sembuh. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu mengacak rambut adiknya, "Maafkan _hyung_ Kookie, _hyung_ menyayangimu, sekarang dan selalu."

Jungkook membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat, ia tahu pasti ada alasan mengapa Wonwoo memilih tinggal di rumah ini. Akhirnya ia pamit karena matahari sudah terbenam dari tadi. Bersama Taehyung ia menolak untuk di antar dan memilih jalan kaki kemudian naik bis.

Taehyung bergidik mencurigakan, "Kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook, "Tidak, kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh apa?" Jungkook memicing bingung, "Apa memangnya?" jujur karena terlalu rindu pada kakaknya ia jadi tidak merasakan apa-apa. Memangnya Taehyung kenapa coba?

"Bulu kudukku merinding disana, seperti ada hantu. Lagipula, ketika aku menjabat tangan dokter berkulit putih itu, rasanya seperti memegang es balok. Aku tidak mau kesana lagi," protesnya dengan ekspresi horor, padahal yang meminta ikut juga dirinya sendiri. Jungkook mendecih pelan melihat kelakuan Taehyung, "Ya terserahmu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kesana lagi, harus Wonwoo _hyung_ yang pulang ke rumah ketika _eomma_ datang."

.

..

"Bagaimana ini Mingyu-ya, Jungkookie tahu segalanya," untuk kali ini Wonwoo mengalah dan memilih berbicara berdua saja dengan Mingyu di kamar pemuda Kim itu. Ia frustasi dan mengusap wajahnya berulangkali, bimbang, tentu saja. "Kau tahu benar aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkannya, ini anak kita—maksudku anakku,"

Mingyu berjongkok di depan kursi roda Wonwoo, meletakkan kedua tangannya di paha lelaki itu. Wonwoo selalu berpikir Mingyu tidak menginginkan anak tersebut, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Mingyu juga menginginkannya, tapi seperti yang pernah ia bilang, ia lebih ingin keselamatan Wonwoo. " _Keokjongma,_ aku akan menjaga anak kita juga." Lirihnya, Wonwoo menunduk menatap wajah Mingyu yang lebih rendah darinya.

Lelaki tan itu mengelus punggung tangan Wonwoo seperti kebiasaannya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo hati-hati, kemudian mengelus perutnya. "Kita bisa bilang ke Jungkook dan _eomma_ mu kalau anak ini keguguran, aku berbicara banyak pada Seungcheol dan dia bilang anak ini akan tumbuh dengan cepat. Jadi, ketika kau bertemu ibumu dan dia sudah lahir, kita bisa bilang anak ini adalah anggota keluarga baru yang kita adopsi. Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, ada benarnya juga ide Mingyu tersebut. "Apa kau yakin itu berhasil? Bagaimana kalau nyatanya keluargaku akan curiga?" Mingyu mendongak lalu menangkup pipi Wonwoo yang semakin tirus, "Apa salahnya mencoba? Kalau tidak berhasil, aku bersedia mengungkap identitasku sebagai vampir. Semoga mereka tidak takut, atau aku bisa menghapus pikiran mereka, kau ingat kan?"

Benar, Mingyu punya kemampuan itu. Ia pasti akan menggunakannya di saat-saat terakhir. " _Gumawo,_ sekaligus maafkan aku karena jadi menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini," Mingyu terkekeh lalu memainkan surai hitam lembut milik Wonwoo. "Tidak apa-apa, hei kau tahu sebenarnya aku menjauhimu beberapa kali karena sesuatu yang lain.."

"Lain? Apa?"

"Aromamu jadi tambah menggiurkan semenjak kau hamil, dan.. kau jadi kelihatan lebih seksi."

Wonwoo menjambak rambut kecokelatan Mingyu main-main, "Berbicara aneh-aneh sekali lagi, akan aku lindas kakimu dengan kursi roda ini." Ancamnya, jelas merupakan ancaman bodoh, dan membuat Mingyu tertawa. "Haha, _arasseo,_ aku juga tidak akan memaksamu." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Mingyu," panggilnya, lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke tubuh Wonwoo, seolah-olah berusaha mendengar perkembangan janin di dalamnya. "Hm?" jawabnya singkat. Wonwoo nampak berpikir, dan pikirannya membuat Mingyu menegang seketika, insting vampirnya keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Kau mau?" tawar Wonwoo.

Mingyu mundur dan mencengkram pegangan kursi roda tersebut, "Wonwoo, jangan bercanda! Kau tahu aku tidak mudah berhenti," Wonwoo mengangguk paham. "Tidak apa-apa, lakukan seperti biasanya. Aku tahu kau haus dan sudah lama tidak minta dariku," jawab Wonwoo menyakinkan. Mata Mingyu menatap manik hitam kelam kekasihnya itu, mencari keraguan namun tidak menemukannya.

Akhirnya akal sehatnya kembali kalah dengan insting vampirnya, ia bertumpu pada lututnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Wonwoo. Hangat, dan suara nadinya yang bekerja terdengar seperti simfoni di telinga Mingyu. Ia mencium leher itu pelan, sebelum sedikit menancapkan giginya di sana, lalu meminum darahnya.

Rasa pedih itu kembali lagi, namun Wonwoo hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. Baru dua tegukan Mingyu menarik diri, ia menjilat luka yang ia buat hingga lukanya tertutup kembali. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum hangat. "Aku sudah lega, darahmu jadi lebih manis dari sebelumnya, membuatku cepat kenyang."

Dan tentu saja berbohong, ia hanya tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan Wonwoo yang lemah. Namun untungnya, Wonwoo percaya akan hal itu.

. . .

Mingyu duduk di lantai sementara Wonwoo duduk di sofa, lelaki emo itu diam-diam saja ketika Chan menyuapinya _cookies._ Kue kering buatan Jeonghan itu jadi camilan favorit mereka ketika bersantai di dalam rumah. Chan sesekali fokus pada pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh wali kelasnya.

Soonyoung ikut duduk di lantai, dia kali ini pulang cepat karena Jihoon sedang bepergian dengan ibunya. Jadi ia tidak punya acara apa-apa dengan kekasih mungilnya tersebut. Soonyoung menjahili Chan yang asyik belajar, dan berakhir dengan wajahnya yang ditimpuk bantal oleh adik kecil mereka itu.

"Seungcheol, mau kemana?"

Itu Jeonghan sedikit membuntuti Seungcheol yang berusaha memakai dasinya dengan baik, lelaki itu berinisatif membantu memakaikannya. "Kerja tentu saja, aku sering sekali mengalihkan pekerjaanku pada asistenku akhir-akhir ini. Tidak baik," bibir Jeonghan mencebik. "Kau ini sibuk terus, aku kangen,"

Mulai lagi Jeonghan merajuk, "Tapi tidak bisa Hannie, lagipula kita kan baru saja berburu bersama hm? Jadi biarkan aku ke rumah sakit, nanti malam aku akan pulang." Benar, mereka memang baru saja kembali berburu. Akhir-akhir ini Seungcheol mengajari Jeonghan cara berburu yang benar dan rapi.

"Astaga, hari ini saja, lagipula karena kita baru saja pergi jauh untuk berburu, apa kau tidak ingin beristirahat?"

"Aku tidak bisa, oke? Aku tidak boleh egois dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku terus," Seungcheol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, Jeonghan terkejut, kemudian memilih diam. "Aku pamit dulu." Seungcheol berujar dingin dan melangkah melalui ruang keluarga dengan langkah lebar. Tidak perduli beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

Jeonghan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kesal, tentu saja. Seungcheol mungkin lelah akhir-akhir ini, tapi emosinya yang meningkat jadi menjengkelkan. Begitupula dengan Jeonghan yang jadi lebih manja.

"A—argh," Wonwoo tiba-tiba merosot, ia kehilangan kendali di sofanya. Untung saja Soonyoung yang ada di bawahnya tanggap dan menangkap tubuh kurusnya. "Jeon Wonwoo! Hei!" Soonyoung berteriak, Mingyu ikut mendekat, tiba-tiba mata Wonwoo hampir terpejam.

Seungcheol yang mendengar keributan ketika ia hampir menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, Wonwoo mencengkram lengan Soonyoung erat-erat. "S—sakit sekali, perutku, tolong.." kemudian ia terkulai lemas, Soonyoung dan Mingyu membelalak, apa Wonwoo akan melahirkan sekarang? Tapi ini bukan jadwal yang diperkirakan oleh Seungcheol, dan tidak ada darah maupun air ketuban yang berceceran.

Sementara dokter itu kembali masuk lalu melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sembarang arah, "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin secepat ini, ini belum waktunya, tapi tubuh Wonwoo sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya." Ia bergumam cepat, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo dan lagi-lagi membawanya ke ruangan kerja Seungcheol.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?!" Seungcheol juga panik sendiri, namun untung saja ia pernah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi di masa lampau, " _Caesar,_ tidak bisa dilakukan dengan persalinan yang normal, hanya itu satu-satunya cara."

Dengan cekatan Seungcheol memasang infus ke tubuh Wonwoo, kemudian memasang kateternya. Ia mengambil jarum suntik bius dan membius tubuh lelaki itu, bukan bius total, hanya bagian dada sampai kaki saja. Ia menutup tirai kecil seperti prosedur operasi _caesar_ pada umumnya.

Mingyu membatu, ia hanya memandangi wajah Wonwoo yang tampak sedikit kesakitan meski lelaki itu tidak sadar. "Seungcheol _hyung,_ kenapa lama sekali?" ia ingat operasi _caesar_ umumnya hanya memakan waktu pembedahan sekitar lima belas sampai dua puluh menit, namun ia tidak kunjung mendengar tanda-tanda tangisan bayi sama sekali.

Seungcheol menggertakkan giginya, "Aku bekerja sendirian bodoh," tentu saja biasanya minimal dibutuhkan empat tangan untuk pembedahan, ia meraih _scalper_ dan melakukan sayatan kecil sepanjang sekitar lima belas sentimeter. Dari tadi ia tidak berhasil menembus perut Wonwoo, entah kenapa lapisannya jadi terlihat lebih tebal daripada lapisan pada umumnya.

Setelah beberapa kali berusaha ia berhasil membuka daging perutnya, dan bekerja terus hingga menemukan lapisan yang lebih dalam. Sial, cepat sekali, bahkan Seungcheol tidak sempat melakukan USG lanjutan untuk melihat jenis kelamin anak ini. Seungcheol memasukkan tangannya, dan menarik pelan kepala bayi itu. Bekerja sendirian membuatnya kepayahan, ia mengeluarkan bayi itu dan melepas plasenta yang melapisi tubuh bayinya. Dokter itu menggendong bayi yang masih diam tidak bersuara tersebut, lalu mengambil alat penyedot dan menyedot lendir yang masih tersisa di hidung maupun tenggorokan si bayi, dan berhasil mendengarkan suara tangisan bayi itu.

"Ya Tuhan.." gumam Seungcheol, tangannya dipenuhi darah. Mingyu mendekat penasaran, bayi itu putih sekali seperti Wonwoo, dan cantik. Meski jenis kelaminnya laki-laki, tapi tidak tahu lagi harus menggambarkan dengan kata apa selain cantik, cantik yang lebih menggambarkan keindahan.

Ia menyerahkan bayi itu ke ayahnya, kemudian membersihkan bekas bedahan itu dan mulai menjahitnya dengan rapih. Walau tidak terlalu rapih, karena ia tidak terlalu mendalami ilmu pembedahan sebelumnya. Jeonghan membantu Mingyu untuk membersihkan bayi itu, ketika memegangnya, Mingyu tahu jantung anaknya itu memang bekerja seperti milik manusia namun tidak terlalu cepat. Dan ada darah mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, darah itu lebih panas daripada yang dimiliki oleh bangsa vampir sepertinya.

Khas seorang setengah imortal.

Jeonghan membungkus anak itu dalam selimut berwarna kuning, karena mereka memang belum membeli peralatan untuk bayi sama sekali. Jadi ia mengusir Soonyoung ke _mall_ untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi, dan Soonyoung bolak-balik menanyakan perihal jenis kelamin bayi tersebut. Awas saja kalau lelaki rambut biru pucat itu kembali dengan baju berwarna merah muda dan rok, Jeonghan akan mengulitinya.

Walaupun mereka sempat kecewa juga, awalnya mereka kira akan dapat keponakan perempuan yang cantik, tapi rasanya laki-laki tidak buruk juga. "KIM MINGYU!" jerit Seungcheol dari dalam ruangannya, Mingyu mempercayakan anaknya pada Jeonghan dan berlari masuk. Tubuh Wonwoo sudah bersih dari darah dan ada bekas jahitan baru di perutnya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Apa _hyung?_ " tanyanya. Seungcheol menunjuk _bed side monitor_ yang awalnya berkedip nyaring hanya menunjukkan garis lurus, "A—Aku terlalu fokus, aku tidak sadar, sepertinya itu sudah berhenti sedari tadi." Jelas Seungcheol panik, Mingyu ikut panik. Kenapa Seungcheol bodoh sekali? Itu artinya jantung Wonwoo tidak berdetak sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Apa yang salah?" Seungcheol menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak tahu, kurasa tidak ada yang salah, sungguh. Kecuali kalau tadi bayi itu mencoba menekan rusuk Wonwoo untuk keluar, dan Wonwoo kesakitan sampai tidak sempat menjerit, dan tanpa kita tahu tekanan jantungnya melemah." Jelas Seungcheol. Meski ia menjelaskan begitu, tangannya menekan dada pasiennya itu dan melakukan kompresi dada sebanyak 100 kali dalam satu menit. Tapi itu sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Dan tentu saja alat seperti defibrilator tidak akan membuat garis lurus dalam monitor EKG itu akan membentuk garis vertikal lagi, ia tidak bodoh, alat kejut jantung itu tidak akan membuat jantung pasiennya kembali berdetak. Jadi harapan satu-satunya hanyalah Mingyu. "Kau ingin merubahnya bukan? Rubah dia sekarang, aku memberimu izin."

Manik Mingyu melebar karena terkejut, ia mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekat, namun ini kali pertama ia akan merubah manusia menjadi vampir. Bagaimana kalau gagal? Bagaimana kalau ia.. terlambat? "Lakukan saja bodoh! Gigit dia, tapi jangan hisap darahnya, masukkan racun ke dalam pembuluh darahnya. Kau jenius dan aku yakin benar kau bisa melakukannya,"

Tidak punya pilihan Mingyu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Seungcheol, masih jelas dalam pikirannya bagaimana Seungcheol melakukannya kepada Jeonghan yang juga mengalami kejadian serupa seperti ini dulu. Ia mendekati leher Wonwoo dan menggigitnya disana, menahan nafasnya agar tidak ada aroma darah Wonwoo yang masuk ke indera penciumannya, kemudian memasukkan racun sebanyak-banyaknya kesana.

Ia mengulangi kegiatannya di beberapa bagian tubuh Wonwoo yang lain, memastikan racunnya masuk dalam jumlah cukup banyak, karena itu akan mempercepat perubahannya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Wonwoo, tidak boleh..

 **TBC**

 **Hahahah, ampunn anak kedokteran atau kesehatan jangan hujat aku ;_; aku gatau proses lahiran itu gimana asdfghjkl. Aku sampai harus nahan diri liat video caesar loooollll.**

 **Ket;**

 **Scalper: pisau bedah**

 **EKG/bed side monitor: itulo kaya di drama2 yang layarnya bentuk garis2 gambaran tekanan jantung**

 **Defibrilator: alat kejut jantung yang biasanya bisa hidupin nyawa lagi kaya di drama(?)**

 **Ya Allah maafkan saya hanya anak informatika, bukan anak kesehatan :") maaf penggambarannya absurd lol.**

 **Btw emang last chapt terinspirasi dari twilight hehehehe ampuni, terinspirasi kok bukan plagiat._.v oiyaaa hayo ada yang bisa tebak anaknya siapa? Yang pasti bukan baby2 dari superman return kkkkk, babynya ini deket sama seventeen looh hayo siapa? XD**

 **Last,** **review** **?^^**


	10. Chapter 10, Final Chapt

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle: Swallowed by the Dark** **  
(** asli judulnya ambil dari Pricked nya Winner, bagus bgt lagunya!)  
 **Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, M-Preg, Vampir-fict, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 10479  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Aroma kue jahe favorit keluarga Jeon membuat kedua anak Jeon itu berlarian menuju dapur, memiliki anak dengan jarak umur hanya satu tahun kadang membuat keluarga itu sedikit kepayahan mengurusnya. Mereka sering sekali berebutan banyak hal, namun tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan.

Ibu Jeon sampai sedikit menjinjit dan menengahkan adonan kuenya, sementara menjaga anak-anak itu agar tidak mendekati oven yang panas. "Ibu akan berikan kuenya kalau kalian duduk dengan manis, _arachi?_ " kedua jagoan tampannya mengangguk patuh dan duduk manis di sofa cokelat mereka. " _Baiiikkk ibu,_ " ucap mereka.

Sang ibu tersenyum dan menghidangkan kue jahenya di atas piring besar disertai dengan dua gelas susu hangat, mereka memekik semangat dan kembali merebutkan kue jahe bergambar _mr. ginger_ itu.

Selesai makan Wonwoo meraih kertas tidak terpakai dan melipatnya menjadi pesawat-pesawatan, Jungkook ikut melipatnya namun memilih kapal sebagai objeknya. "Lihat, kapal punyaku tidak jauh belbeda dengan punya _hyung_." Pamernya dengan nada cadel, Wonwoo mencibir namun tetap tertawa kemudian bercanda memainkan pesawat miliknya dengan kapal milik Jungkook.

" _Hyung,_ "

"Hm?"

Jungkook menatapnya dengan matanya yang berbinar, " _Hyung_ jangan tinggalin Kookie _ne,_ Kookie tidak bisa kalau tidak cama _hyung._ Kookie takut petil, Kookie mau menyelinap ke celimut _hyung_ kalau ada petil," Wonwoo yang mukanya lebih sering berekspresi datar seperti ayahnya mengacak rambut hitam Jungkook. "Memangnya _hyung_ mau kemana?"

Adiknya nampak berpikir, " _Hyung_ bilang mau ke Ceoul? Pokoknya kemana caja _hyung_ pelgi, aku mau ikut, titik!" Wonwoo mengangguk paham lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkin adiknya, " _Arasseo, hyung_ berjanji."

"Benalkah? Kalau begitu _hyung_ halus janji tidak boleh bohong cama Kookie, celamanya!"

"Ya,"

.

..

Gelap.

Itu yang pertama kali ia rasakan, Wonwoo seketika bergidik ngeri. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasa sendirian se _sendirian_ seperti saat ini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, juga tidak ada apa-apa untuk meneranginya.

Ia ingin melangkah maju, namun takut menabrak. Lagipula dimana ini? Wonwoo ingin meraba-raba, namun kedua lengannya seakan terkunci di sisi tubuhnya, tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Lampu! Ia butuh lampu! Batinnya sudah berteriak sedari tadi, namun tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan kepalanya benar-benar pening, hidungnya panas sampai ke pangkalnya. Ingin bernafas dengan baik tapi rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi, apa jangan-jangan ia sedang tenggelam saat ini? Ya, bisa saja, ia tenggelam tapi tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya. Parahnya tidak ada yang sadar bahwa ia tenggelam.

Yang ia rasa kematian sudah jauh lebih dekat daripada kehidupannya, kalau ia melangkah satu langkah saja ia yakin ia tidak akan kembali ke kehidupannya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh seperti itu. Wajah ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah tidak pernah ia lihat selama empat tahun ini masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Selain perayaan Natal dan Tahun Baru, ia dan Jungkook tidak pernah kembali ke Changwon.

Dan astaga, Jungkook. Ia tidak boleh meninggal, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan adiknya sendirian. Ia berjanji untuk selalu bersama adiknya tersebut. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mengingkari janjinya.

Jadi Wonwoo berharap seseorang saja akan mengangkat tubuhnya, menyelamatkannya, dan menariknya ke permukaan. Ia bisa berenang, namun ia yakin akan tetap tenggelam jika ia tidak mampu menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya barang sedikit saja.

Kemudian suasana hening yang sempat ia rasakan tadi perlahan-lahan berubah, ia dapat mendengar suara degup jantung maupun seseorang menarik nafas lambat-lambat. Dan itu membuatnya bahagia, kemungkinan ia akan selamat pasti jauh lebih besar daripada tadi. Ia benci keheningan dan kegelapan, itu membuatnya tidak punya harapan.

Kalau diizinkan bangun, Wonwoo berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Ada banyak orang yang ingin ia temui, salah satunya yang selalu menyembutnya dengan senyum manis dan tampan sekaligus, gigi taring yang mengintip di setiap tawanya, kulit kecokelatannya, tubuh besarnya yang selalu melindunginya. Ia ingin bertemu Kim Mingyu, dan… _anak mereka._

Ia tidak boleh kalah, jadi perlahan-lahan Wonwoo merasakan kedua tangan dan kaki yang awalnya terkunci di tubuhnya dapat digerakkan. Rasanya ganjil, seperti kebas karena lama tidak bergerak. Wonwoo menggerakkannya, meraba-raba, kemudian entah dapat kekuatan darimana ia mendekati cahaya putih yang sedari tadi seolah menunggunya. Tanpa ragu Wonwoo memasuki cahaya tersebut.

. . .

"Wonwoo, sayang?" adalah suara yang ia dengar pertama kali. Sama seperti ketika ia bangun dari koma waktu itu, Mingyu selalu ada di sisinya. Membuat Wonwoo percaya lelaki itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, tidak akan pernah meski ada perempuan cantik seperti Tzu Yu misalnya.

Meski mendapati Mingyu menyambutnya, Wonwoo menatap tubuhnya yang masih berbaring. Tidak seperti hari-hari kemarin, tidak ada perban, _gips,_ maupun infus di tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mengenakan pakaian santai biasa, bukannya pakaian rumah sakit.

Ia memandang langit-langit, sekali pandang saja Wonwoo dapat melihat garis-garis aneh karena bekas cat yang dioleskan dengan kuas yang tidak merata. Ia juga dapat langsung mengetahui besarnya ruangan tersebut dan menemukan batasannya, 6x8 meter, pantas saja luas.

Kembali memandang ke sekeliling, kali ini ia menemukan _box_ bayi tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Ia hendak bangkit namun Mingyu menggeleng, "Akan aku bawa kesini," gumamnya. Lelaki tinggi itu berdiri, dan menggendong sosok asing yang begitu mungil dalam genggamannya. Pas sekali, dan Mingyu seolah-olah sudah menggendong anak tersebut bertahun-tahun lamanya, terampil.

Mingyu duduk kembali dan mengulurkan anak dalam gendongannya tersebut, "Laki-laki." Terangnya, terlihat jelas dari pakaian berwarna biru yang dikenakan. Bergambar penguin mungil dan celana garis-garis berwarna senada, terima kasih pada paman Soonyoung yang berjasa memberi peralatan bayi selama Wonwoo tidak sadar dan Mingyu yang menungguinya sepanjang hari. Wonwoo langsung punya segudang nama yang akan ia berikan untuk anak tersebut, namun Mingyu tersenyum ganjil. "Jisoo _hyung_ sudah menamainya lebih dulu, dapat inspirasi dari tokoh terkenal, kau tahu yang menciptakan telegraf.. Samuel Morse. Tapi tenang aku tidak akan menamai anakku sandi morse kok hehe, kenalkan, ini Kim Samuel."

Nama yang bagus, sungguh, tapi kebarat-baratan sekali. Wonwoo mendengus tidak suka, ia ingin nama anaknya Minwoo atau bagaimana, tapi tiba-tiba ia membaca pikiran Mingyu 'Sudah dicatatkan dalam akta keluarga,' oh iya, ia lupa sekarang dia adalah vampir pasti waktu perubahannya lama sekali sampai Jisoo berinisiatif begitu. Yaampun Jisoo itu benar-benar.

Wonwoo memandangi anaknya dengan tatapan lembut, "Mingyu, kenapa dia jauh lebih besar daripada ingatanku ya? Memang aku tidak sadar berapa hari?" tanyanya bingung, "Kau tidak sadar tiga hari, lagipula kehamilanmu saja begitu cepat, itu berpengaruh. Dia juga tumbuh dengan cepat," Wonwoo mencium pipi anaknya itu, begitu menggemaskan, tetapi anaknya tidak mirip ia maupun Mingyu sama sekali.

"Benar! Itu yang aku tanyakan, jangan-jangan gara-gara kau sering dekat dengan Hansol dan Jisoo _hyung_ makanya Samuel berwajah bule? Aku harap anakku mirip Daehan-Minguk-Manse, tapi malah bule yang keluar." Mingyu mendengus, Wonwoo terkekeh. "Tetap saja kita orangtuanya, sudahlah,"

Karena takut akan terjadi apa-apa, Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu menggendong Samuel terlebih dahulu. Ia berdiri dan berjalan dalam gerakan yang cepat, mungkin hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik saja. Tetapi pandangannya tidak mengabur, semuanya terasa normal, mungkin karena indera manusia dan vampir yang berbeda.

Tangan kokoh Mingyu menahan pintu sebelum Wonwoo membukanya, ia telah meletakkan Samuel di _stroller_ nya. " _Jeonjonhi,_ ingat sayang kau adalah manusia sebelum ini. Dan manusia tidak akan memakan manusia, bukan?" peringatnya, Wonwoo mengangguk kaku. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu merasa lapar saat ini. Aneh, padahal ini hari pertama ia sebagai manusia.

Mingyu membukakan pintu untuknya, dan ia mendapati semua mata menatap ke arahnya. "Wow, ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo berusaha rileks, saudara-saudara Mingyu itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan.. kagum? "Kami kira akan kehilanganmu," Soonyoung buka suara, Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, ya, ia kira juga begitu.

Matanya menatap sosok Jisoo, dan ingin rasanya ia meluapkan kemarahan sejenak pada dosennya itu. Memberi nama anaknya tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya, tapi ada yang aneh. Suasana di ruang tengah jadi sedikit tegang, Jeonghan dan Jisoo duduk di sofa dengan tangan Jeonghan yang melingkar di lengan Jisoo. Sementara Seungcheol tampak berapi-api dalam posisi berdiri.

"Choi Jeonghan!" tampaknya Seungcheol mengabaikan keberadaan Wonwoo, Jeonghan mendongak dengan tatapan tegas. "Jangan ganti margaku seenaknya, aku sudah mempersilahkanmu, jadi kenapa kau tetap ada di rumah ini? Kau bilang kau punya pasien penting,"

Dan Wonwoo berubah jadi penonton tiba-tiba, tubuh vampirnya membuatnya nyaman meski harus berdiri berjam-jam. Seungcheol beralih menatap Jisoo, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengendikkan bahu –isyarat bahwa dia tidak punya solusi—. Tampaknya mereka masih memperdebatkan Seungcheol yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor dan jarang bersama Jeonghan.

Lelaki cantik itu menunjuk Seungcheol dengan jari lentiknya, "Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, aku sungguh menyesal. Aku sadar hanya Jisoo yang selalu ada untukku, kapanpun aku membutuhkannya," suara Jeonghan sedikit pecah di akhir kalimatnya, mungkin kalau bisa ia sudah menangis saat ini. "Jangan bawa-bawa orang lain dalam rumah tangga kita!"

Oke.. rumah tangga? Apa mereka sudah menikah selama Wonwoo menjalani masa perubahan?

Tanpa babibu Seungcheol menarik lengan kecil Jeonghan dan membawanya ke lantai dua, meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih diam memandang mereka. " _Hyung?_ " panggil Chan menyadarkan, Jisoo tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke ruangan tempat Wonwoo dirawat. "Aku boleh melihat Sammy dulu?" baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Sementara itu dua orang yang masih berseteru tadi tampak sama-sama tidak mau mengalah, Jeonghan memunggungi Seungcheol sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sementara Seungcheol menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Jadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanya lelaki dengan rambut panjang itu.

Tatapan Seungcheol melembut, "Apa kau kira aku akan bicara dengan punggungmu, hm?" ia membalik tubuh Jeonghan perlahan, membuat Jeonghan menatap lelaki asal Daegu itu kebingungan. "Jangan permainkan Jisoo, dia tidak pantas menerimanya," suara Seungcheol berubah pelan, berupaya supaya Jisoo tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Nada Jeonghan terdengar sekali kalau ia tidak terima, permainkan? Siapa yang mempermainkan siapa sebenarnya? "Jisoo mengakhiri semuanya untuk kita, jadi aku harap kau tidak memperlakukannya seperti kekasih, jangan pergi ke Jisoo ketika kita punya masalah. Itu akan menyakitinya, aku tahu kau paham apa maksudku. Mungkin bagimu Jisoo sahabat terbaikmu karena kalian bertemu lebih dahulu, tetapi meski dia yang memutuskan tetapi dia tidak begitu. Dia masih mencintaimu, jadi jangan beri dia harapan semu,"

Pemuda dengan marga Yoon itu terdiam sebentar, kata-kata Seungcheol ada benarnya juga.. tetapi bagaimana? Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jisoo, rasanya ingatannya saat menjadi manusia masih berbekas. "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa selalu ada untukmu, maaf karena selalu selangkah lebih lambat daripada Jisoo. Aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untukmu,"

Seungcheol menariknya ke dalam pelukan, Jeonghan hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan masih berada di sisi tubuhnya. Bukannya dia tidak mau balas memeluk, tetapi menyenangkan sekali terperangkap di dalam tubuh Seungcheol seperti ini. "Mau berburu bersama?" tawar Seungcheol jahil, berusaha mengalihkan suasana.

"Kau ini!" kesal Jeonghan, tapi kemudian ia tertawa dan mengangguk setuju.

. . .

" _Damn,_ gawat!"

Matahari baru saja terbit di ufuk timur, bahkan udara belum menghangat sama sekali. Dan sebenarnya Seungkwan masih ingin _cuddling_ dengan bantal dan gulingnya lebih lama, kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara makian itu. Sebelah matanya terbuka dan mendapati Hansol sedang mengacak-acak almari pakaiannya.

Jadi Seungkwan memutuskan duduk, dan menyingkirkan selimut putih ke sisi tempat tidur, kemudian tangannya meraih segelas air mineral di meja nakas. "Oh aku membangunkanmu, maaf Boo." Hansol melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya. Seungkwan yang memang menginap semalam hanya mengangguk sekilas, ia baru tidur jam satu dini hari tadi karena Samuel tidak berhenti rewel. Sungguh rumah ini jadi lebih ramai semenjak Samuel lahir.

Dan jadi menyebalkan karena di pukul tujuh Hansol membangunkannya dengan kegaduhan, "Kau cari apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran, ia berdiri –berniat ke kamar mandi sebenarnya— tapi malah mendatangi Hansol. "Aku tidak punya kemeja warna merah yang bagus, kau ingat dengan jadwal foto angkatan bukan? Kelompokku kebagian warna merah," ah, Seungkwan saja lupa. Tapi ia kebagian warna biru _mint,_ dan ibunya sudah membelikannya.

Seingatnya foto buku tahunan itu masih dua hari lagi, "Lalu?" tanyanya bingung, "Aku mau beli, kau mau ikut?" Hansol menanyainya dengan senyum lebar, "Demi Tuhan Chwe, ini masih jam tujuh! Mana ada _mall_ yang buka? Kau sukses menghancurkan tidurku," dan Seungkwan berbalik kemudian mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hansol sih tertawa kecil melihat Seungkwan yang merajuk kesal, habisnya setelah berburu tadi dini hari ia tiba-tiba teringat. Ia lupa ada Seungkwan yang masih tidur, jadi ya begitulah.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia merapikan kembali baju-bajunya dan menutup lemarinya rapat. Kemudian bergabung dengan yang lain di lantai bawah, ada aroma daging kornet yang sedang dimasak di atas teflon. Bau bawang, entah kenapa Jeonghan masih tahan dengan bau itu, kalau Hansol sih tidak terima kasih. Bawang putih itu baunya sudah mirip dengan kaos kaki busuk baginya, mungkin hidung Jeonghan tidak terlalu sensitif.

Chan setia menanti sarapan berupa bubur dan daging kornet tadi, sambil menunggu Seungkwan. Karena hanya mereka berdua ditambah Samuel yang butuh sarapan. Wajah Wonwoo terlihat sedikit kusut, semalaman menenangkan Samuel sambil berdiri. Untung saja dia sudah bukan manusia lagi, tapi bukan itu sih masalahnya, yang lebih masalah adalah Samuel suka sekali menggigit ketika rewel. Mungkin Wonwoo rela Samuel meminum darahnya, jadi ia terlihat tidak segar seperti itu.

Mengingat Samuel yang suka menggigit membuat Hansol meringis, teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika Samuel baru lahir, ia harus jadi korban yang pertama. Padahal dia hanya menggendong bayi itu sebentar karena Jeonghan berusaha memakaikannya popok ketika dia mulai rewel. Dan gigitannya sakit, tidak jauh berbeda dengan gigitan vampir dewasa.

" _Hyung,_ kau berantakan," ia berkomentar. Wonwoo mengangguk lesu, "Tidak mau digendong siapapun tadi malam, digendong Mingyu saja ia menjerit keras." Dan itu sukses membuat Hansol tidak punya keinginan untuk punya anak. Dia bisa adopsi satu saja di masa depan, kalau bisa adopsi yang usianya sudah agak besar sehingga mengerti ketika diberitahu dan tidak terlalu rewel.

Tapi tidak bisa dielakkan sih kalau Samuel itu lucu sekali, apalagi ketika matanya terpejam seperti sekarang. Wonwoo mendekapnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung anaknya itu, dan itu membuat Samuel tidur lebih lelap.

Seungkwan akhirnya turun dengan rambut masih basah, ia duduk di meja makan bersama Chan. Menikmati sarapan mereka sambil ditemani oleh Jeonghan yang menceritakan kegiatannya di agensi. Kabar baik, soalnya KJ&W sudah bergabung dengan agensi Jun. setelah selesai makan dan membantu Jeonghan mencuci piring, Seungkwan mendatangi Hansol.

Ia menatap Hansol sekilas, "Jadi tidak?" tanyanya, Hansol langsung mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran, " _Mall._ Kenapa? Jangan ikut!" Hansol langsung melarang kakaknya mengikutinya, bisa hancur rencanya berdua dengan Seungkwan saja.

Soonyoung berdecih, "Dih, bukan. Titip belikan aku jaket baru ya, jaketku robek dicakar singa kemarin." Hansol terkekeh, Soonyoung sih kalau berburu sambil atraksi makanya pakaiannya tidak pernah awet. Tapi ia mengangguk saja.

Segera ia menjalankan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang, _mall_ akan buka setengah jam lagi. Jadi ia tidak terlalu terburu-buru, Seungkwan menatap keluar jendela dan membuka jendelanya, mengabaikan fakta kalau AC mobil Hansol menyala. Angin musim dingin menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. "Boo, nanti kau sakit." Tapi ia menggeleng.

Mobil Hansol berhenti di parkiran, mereka berdua keluar. Hansol menggenggam tangan Seungkwan dan mereka mulai mencari kemeja yang pas untuk Hansol itu.

Tetapi Sudah satu jam berputar-putar di dalam _departement store_ tetapi Chwe Hansol belum menentukan pilihannya juga, ia dan Seungkwan mungkin sudah keluar-masuk sepuluh toko tetapi belum ada yang pas menurutnya.

Biar begitu Hansol itu sangat perhatian terhadap penampilannya, jadi Seungkwan diam saja membuntuti kekasihnya. Mereka memasuki toko paling besar dan segera menuju ke bagian kemeja, mata Hansol menangkap dua kemeja merah yang lebih baik daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Boo, menurutmu bagus yang mana? Ini atau ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan dua buah kemeja itu, yang kiri warna merahnya lebih gelap, sementara yang kanan merah terang. Kalau Seungkwan sendiri sih suka yang kiri, lebih lembut. "Coba saja keduanya," saran Seungkwan.

" _Kajja!_ " ia kaget soalnya Hansol menggeretnya ke _fitting room_ terdekat. Hansol menanggalkan pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan kaos dalaman berwarna hitam saja, kemudian mencoba memakai kemeja yang berwarna merah terang. Ia mematut dirinya di kaca, alisnya bertautan.

Kemudian lelaki itu berbalik dan menghadap Seungkwan, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya, Seungkwan memandangi Hansol. "Aku tidak terlalu suka yang ini, modelnya bagus sih." Jawab Seungkwan, "Aku juga berpikiran begitu," kemudian ia melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja itu kembali.

Dan kali ini menggunakan kemeja yang berwarna lebih gelap, entah kenapa Hansol terlihat jauh lebih dewasa – _well_ memang seharusnya begitu, umurnya dan Seungkwan saja berjarak bertahun-tahun— tapi maksudnya, selama ini Hansol kan berpenampilan layaknya anak SMA. "Tampan," gumam Seungkwan tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hansol jahil, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya. Wajah Seungkwan langsung memerah, "A—Apa sih kau ini," bantahnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Hansol terkekeh geli, "Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini saja." Seungkwan mengangguk setuju tapi masih memalingkan wajahnya, pemuda asal New York itu maju beberapa langkah hingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antaranya dan Seungkwan. Ia mengelus pipi _chubby_ itu, kemudian Hansol mengecup bibir _pink_ Seungkwan.

Sukses membuat lelaki imut itu membatu, Hansol menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ciuman pertama mereka..

" _Well, actually not._ " Gumam Hansol menjawab pikiran Seungkwan, masih sambil menempelkan bibirnya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit kemudian memagut bibir Seungkwan yang sedikit terbuka, menyesapnya lama. "Aku sering mencuri ciuman darimu, tapi kalau yang kau maksud ciuman ketika ketika berdua sadar maka ya, ini ciuman pertama kita." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Seungkwan tidak bergerak, Hansol memejamkan mata setajam elangnya, tetapi kali ini Seungkwan ikut memejamkan matanya dan berusaha membalas ciuman itu.

.

..

Sudah pukul lima sore, hampir menjelang petang sebenarnya. Tetapi seorang Lee Jihoon masih betah tinggal di dalam ruang latihan vokal. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang, tetapi ia tidak akan pulang sebelum ia mampu menyelesaikan lagu yang akan ia tampilkan di acara amal kampus dengan baik.

Latihan vokalnya sendiri sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu, dan berakhir mengecewakan. _Vocal trainer_ nya, Bumzu _hyung,_ memarahinya karena ia tidak dapat menampilkan lagu dengan baik. Bahkan lebih ke arah kecewa karena Bumzu sudah mempercayainya alih-alih mempercayai Lee Seokmin untuk membawakan lagu tersebut, padahal Seokmin terima-terima saja, karena baginya Jihoon punya pengalaman lebih banyak ketimbang dirinya.

Tetapi tidak, Jihoon adalah seorang perfeksionis. Ia tidak ingin ada sedikit kecacatan, apalagi bila kecacatan itu ia sendiri yang membuatnya. Kali ini ia begitu kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa tenggorokannya seolah tidak mau bekerjasama dengannya. Ia kesusahan mencapai nada-nada tinggi tersebut, mungkin Bumzu benar, suara tenor Seokmin akan jauh lebih pantas.

Namun ia ingin, setidaknya sebelum ia mundur dari posisinya untuk tampil solo di acara amal itu ia harus mampu menguasai lagu ini. Supaya dirinya tahu dimana tempat yang tepat untuknya melakukan improvisasi, tetapi tidak bisa, suaranya jadi sedikit tercekik rasanya.

Dan itu membuat Jihoon mendekam di ruangan tersebut sambil memeluk lututnya, partitur musik miliknya sudah tercecer di lantai ruangan itu, sementara _microphone_ tanpa kabel milik klubnya ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Jihoon benci dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hiks," satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya, sakit sekali perasaannya. Biar bagaimanapun menyanyi dan bermusik itu adalah hidupnya, ia merasa tidak berharga sekarang.

Tokk.. tokk..

Pintu ruangan vokal diketuk dari luar, Jihoon buru-buru mengusap air matanya. Siapa tahu itu dari penjaga kampus yang akan menutup kampus, ia bangkit dan membuka pintu tersebut. Namun yang didapatinya malah orang dengan baju biru gelap dan topi hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

" _Delivery_ gurita bakar dan takoyaki kesukaan Lee Jihoon," orang asing itu mengulurkan satu kantong plastik dengan makanan yang masih panas, aromanya masuk ke dalam penciuman Jihoon. Tanpa sadar perut Jihoon berbunyi pelan, ia ingat, ia belum makan. "Mohon tanda tangan disini—"

"Soonyoung?" panggil Jihoon pelan, ia tahu pasti orang di depannya ini bukan tukang _delivery,_ melainkan kekasihnya Kwon Soonyoung. Sebaik apapun Soonyoung mencoba menyamarkan suaranya, telinga Jihoon tidak dapat dibohongi, itu suara Soonyoung. Apalagi Jihoon dapat dengan jelas mencium bau parfum khas Soonyoung. Tetapi orang di depannya menggeleng, malah menekuk telapak tangannya, dan menumpuk teapak tangan yang lain di atas punggung tangan yang satunya.

Jihoon mematung, tiba-tiba tangan lelaki asing itu bergerak kekiri-kekanan. "Layanan gurita lezat untuk Lee Jihoon~ kyaaak~" mau tak mau seulas senyum tampil di bibir Jihoon, Soonyoung selalu punya seribu cara untuk menghiburnya. " _Mwohaneun geoya?_ Ya Kwon Soonyoung!" ia tertawa lalu menghentikan _octopus dance_ lelaki itu.

Lelaki di depannya membuka topinya, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ketahuan ya?" Soonyoung tertawa sampai menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih, Jihoon mengangguk, "Eum, sedang apa kau disini? Ayo masuk diluar dingin sekali,"

Keduanya masuk dan duduk di tengah ruangan, Jihoon membuka kotak _foam_ berisi gurita bakar itu. Ia menusukkan tusuk gigi ke salah satu gurita itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya, "Aku ingat kau punya latihan vokal hari ini, tapi kuhubungi ponselmu tidak aktif, dan ibumu bilang kau belum pulang. Jadi aku tahu kau pasti disini," jelasnya. Jihoon tersenyum getir, Soonyoung memang selalu menghubunginya untuk memastikan apa Jihoon sudah pulang atau belum, sudah makan atau belum, dan hal-hal sepele lainnya.

Yang lebih mungil menunduk, " _Mian,_ ponselku mati." Jawabnya singkat dan sedikit dingin, Soonyoung tahu Jihoon punya masalah, pikirannya terlalu jelas. Jadi Soonyoung membiarkan Jihoon untuk terus makan, ia mengeluarkan minuman energi kaleng dari saku celananya. "Ini, minum dulu," lelaki bersurai biru itu menyodorkan minuman kalengnya.

 _Benar-benar perhatian sekali,_ pikir Jihoon. Ia mendongak menatap Soonyoung yang balik menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang ceria—dalam arti menenangkan, kekasihnya itu tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk segaris. "Aku tidak perlu cerita kan," Jihoon berkata datar, menyingkirkan kotak gurita bakarnya yang sudah habis.

Sebenarnya dia ingin beralih pada takoyakinya, tetapi Soonyoung lebih dulu meraupnya dalam pelukan. " _Gwaenchana,_ jangan salahkan dirimu. Setiap orang tidak bisa menjadi sempurna secara instan, mereka butuh waktu. Semua itu merupakan proses belajar yang benar bukan? Kalau tidak pernah gagal dan dapat ujian, mereka tidak akan pernah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Untuk hari ini berhentilah berlatih, bisa-bisa kau malah kehilangan suaramu. Makan saja oke? Kemudian berlatih kembali, jangan terlalu cepat menyerah," Soonyoung berkata di bahu Jihoon, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Lee Jihoon bukan manusia super, dia harus istirahat terlebih dahulu baru bisa sempurna." Soonyoung menoleh kemudian mencium pipi Jihoon, tapi tanpa diduga Jihoon malah meneteskan air matanya terus. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, "Hiks—aku tidak mau menangis, tapi hanya kau yang bisa berkata begitu padaku S—Soonyoung.." Soonyoung mengangguk, menyenderkan kepala Jihoon di dadanya. Tangannya beralih ke tengkuk Jihoon dan mengelus surainya.

Jihoon kadang suka memaksa dirinya sendiri terlalu jauh, mengabaikan waktu istirahatnya. Padahal itu benar-benar tidak baik, kalau bisa Soonyoung sudah membeli waktu istirahat untuk Jihoon.

Cklek!

Lelaki dalam pelukan Soonyung nampak terkejut, sebenarnya Soonyoung sudah mendengar langkah kaki mendekat—indera vampirnya kan tajam— tetapi ia sengaja diam. "Soonyoung! Kita terkunci!" pekik Jihoon panik, Soonyoung hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan Jihoon dari pelukannya. "Aku tahu, biar saja. Tidurlah, kau butuh tidur. Hei kau tahu anak Wonwoo sudah lahir, bagaimana kalau besok kita lihat?"

Mendengar itu kepanikan Jihoon menurun sedikit, "Benarkah?" Soonyoung mengangguk. Namun Jihoon memaksa lepas dari pelukan Soonyoung, "Jihoon, aku memang bisa mendobrak pintu itu dengan mudah, tapi aku mau—"

"Sst diam, aku mau makan takoyaki. Sesekali terkunci di kampus tidak buruk, lagipula ada kau." Ternyata Jihoon bukannya ingin keluar, tetapi ingin makan. Dasar tsundere, dan itu membuat Soonyoung tertawa. "Ah _jeongmal,_ kecil-kecil makanmu banyak juga. Aaa ampuuunn!"

Dan Soonyoung lagi-lagi merelakan rambutnya dijambak Jihoon.

. . .

"Samuel, _cookie?_ " tawar Wonwoo yang baru pulang dari _supermarket,_ baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan. Sementara Mingyu ada di kampus mereka, mengirimkan tugas-tugas yang terbengkalai akhir-akhir ini. Jisoo yang mengantarnya menyusul dari arah belakang, Samuel ada di ruang tengah yang sudah diberi pagar pengaman supaya balita itu tidak terbentur.

Anaknya merangkak ke arahnya, Samuel sedikit banyak mirip dengan dia dan Jungkook, suka sekali makan _cookies_ cokelat. Memang seharusnya belum waktunya, tapi tidak tahu kenapa Samuel sudah punya gigi, bahkan sedari lahir. Ingat Hansol yang sudah digigit oleh Samuel ketika usianya baru dua hari.

Jadi di umur sekarang Samuel sudah bisa makan makanan manusia, Jisoo datang dengan setumpuk buku dongeng anak-anak berbahasa Inggris. Karena muka Samuel yang tidak mirip orang Korea, jadi Jisoo dan Hansol sering sekali _menyerangnya_ dengan bahasa Inggris. Dan waktu favorit Samuel adalah sebelum tidur, karena Jisoo _samchun_ akan membacakan dongeng untuknya. Padahal ia tidak mengerti, Jisoo bilang itu bisa membuat otak anak-anak berkembang pesat.

Ya Wonwoo senang-senang saja sih, ia baru masuk kamar Samuel setelah anaknya tertidur. "Samuel, _samchun_ bawakan buku cerita baru untukmu. _I'll read it for you tonight,_ " Jisoo tersenyum ramah, Samuel hanya menoleh-noleh saja, tidak tahu apa arti kata-kata Jisoo. Ia masih memakan _cookies_ hingga remahannya mengotori pipi putihnya.

Dengan cekatan Wonwoo meraih tisu basah dan mengusap pipi Samuel lembut, tapi anak itu malah merengut karena merasa ibunya mengganggu acara makannya. " _Aigoo,_ lihat muka merajukmu, mirip ayahmu." Gerutu Wonwoo, lalu menyudahi kegiatan mengelap bibirnya.

Lelaki itu malah mengambil ponselnya, lalu memfokuskan kamera ke wajah merajuk Samuel. Satu foto telah terambil, dengan segera ia mengunggah foto tersebut ke akun jejaring sosialnya.

 _Wonwoo: Lihat wajah merajukmu kkkk_

Dan ia membiarkan ponselnya berdenting beberapa kali, kebanyakan bertanya siapa itu. Wonwoo menjawabnya kalau itu adalah 'adik angkatnya'. Tetapi komentar dari adiknya membuat Wonwoo was-was.

 _JeonJungkook: anak siapa?_

Jadi Wonwoo buru-buru mengetikkan jawaban atas komentar adiknya itu, ia berdoa semoga Jungkook tidak curiga.

 _Wonwoo: Anak angkat Seungcheol hyung._

Beberapa menit berlalu, Wonwoo menatap cemas pada ponselnya. Apakah adiknya akan percaya? Seharusnya Jungkook percaya bukan, tidak mungkin Wonwoo yang bulan lalu baru saja hamil sudah punya anak sebesar Samuel.

 _JeonJungkook: Oh, eh hyung eomma datang hari jumat._

Dan Wonwoo bersyukur adiknya tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

.

..

"Samuel, _andwae! Andwae, okay?_ " Mingyu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, anaknya yang baru saja bisa merangkak menatapnya bingung. Mungkin tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dimaksud ayahnya tersebut, "Tidak boleh memberantakkan mainan, kasihan Jeonghannie _eommeoni_."

Mata Samuel yang bulat menggemaskan itu menatap Mingyu dan berubah terisak, membuat ayah kandungnya itu hampir membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding terdekat. Ia tidak suka membuat anaknya menangis, tetapi ia harus mengajarkan anaknya itu untuk disiplin.

Sementara ia masih terlarut dalam pikirannya, Seungcheol sudah mengangkat anaknya itu ke dalam gendongan, menggerakkan Samuel dalam gerakan pelan keatas-kebawah membuat anaknya tertawa kecil. "Oh _hyung,_ jangan manjakan dia terus!" pekik Mingyu, Seungcheol itu selalu bertindak sebagai 'kakek' yang menyenangkan, selalu memberi permen Samuel diam-diam padahal Wonwoo sudah bolak-balik bilang Samuel belum bisa makan permen –demi Tuhan Seungcheol kan dokter!-, memberi darah lebih sering daripada memberi susu formula, dan hal-hal lain. Dasar!

Tapi Seungcheol sepenuhnya mengabaikan Mingyu, malahan ia menggoda Samuel sampai balita itu terkikik senang. "Samuel! _Hyung_ punya susu cokelat!" nah, itu dia, satu lagi yang suka memanjakan Samuel. Dino alias Lee Chan, padahal dia itu sudah sering mengorbankan darahnya yang jadi sasaran empuk Samuel tetapi ia tidak pernah menyerah. Samuel menatap susu kotak tersebut berbinar, "Ya! Chan-ah! Ada peringatan susu itu tidak baik untuk anak di bawah dua tahun!" Mingyu seperti kebakaran jenggot melihat anggota keluarganya yang sedikit _ngawur_ dalam memanjakan anaknya.

Lee Chan mendengus, "Samuel sudah sering meminumnya kok, dan dia tidak pernah sakit." Mingyu mendelik, ternyata Dino sering meminumkannya diam-diam. "Nah, Sammy, kau mau minum susu cokelat dari Dino _hyung_ atau minum darah _fresh?_ Yang kali ini AB, kesukaanmu kan?" Seungcheol mengeluarkan kantung darah dari balik punggungnya, sekali hirup saja Mingyu tahu itu darah yang masih _fresh,_ Seungcheol baru pulang dari rumah sakit sepertinya.

Dan insting vampir Samuel keluar, tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai kantung darah tersebut, Seungcheol tertawa dan menusuk kantung darah itu dengan sedotan. "Iya, iya, _boji_ akan berikan padamu." Seungcheol selalu membahasakan dirinya sendiri dengan ' _Boeji_ ' yang bisa berarti ' _Aboeji_ ' maupun ' _Halaboeji_ ' ya ia sendiri bingung ingin dipanggil ayah atau kakek oleh Samuel. Jadi karena Samuel sering berceloteh ' _Meoni-meoni_ ' ketika memanggil Jeonghan, ia ikut saja ingin dipanggil ' _Beoji._ '

"Ew, aku suka lupa kau juga vampir." Lee Chan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Samuel minum dengan rakus, sesering apapun ia bergaul dengan vampir tetap saja ia manusia.

Seusai minum darah, Seungcheol mengusap bibir Samuel dengan sapu tangannya, kemudian memberikan air putih untuk menghilangkan bau tajam darah di mulut Samuel. Kali ini balita berumur sebulan itu merangkak ke pangkuan Chan, ternyata ia masih ingat dengan susu cokelat itu. "Kau masih lapar ya?" Chan menyodorkan kotak susunya, Samuel mengangguk pelan, -entah mengerti kata-kata Chan atau tidak—.

" _Dda—dda! Yung!_ " Dino menatap Seungcheol, "Di pikirannya sih itu semacam 'terima kasih _hyung_ ' begitu." Jelasnya, Dino mengangguk. "Sama-sama," jawab Dino riang lalu mengelus-elus rambut tipis Samuel.

Sementara yang dari tadi memperhatikan dari jauh bangkit dengan kesal, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua. " _Hyung!_ Aku kesal, mereka memanjakan Sammy terus, padahal aku mau mendisiplinkannya sedikit." Gerutunya pada Wonwoo, "Mana selalu memberi hal-hal yang tidak patut dikonsumsi anak kecil, keterlaluan, bagaimana kalau Sammy-ku sakit?"

Wonwoo sudah biasa menerima laporan ini-itu dari Mingyu, setelah punya anak bukannya makin dewasa Mingyu malah makin mengeluarkan sisi kanak-kanaknya, Wonwoo terkadang suka bingung yang mana bayinya. Perlukah ia mengingatkan Mingyu kalau umurnya sudah delapan puluh tahun sekian?

"Biar saja," jawab Wonwoo santai, Mingyu makin kesal dan hanya berbaring di ranjang mereka, menatap punggung Wonwoo yang sedang fokus dengan sesuatu di laptopnya. Tampaknya Wonwoo berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya di kampus dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya secara _online,_ kebetulan sedang libur semester juga. "Kau jadi mau ke rumahmu?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, " _Eomma_ sudah datang dari Changwon tadi pagi, dia bilang sudah masak banyak. Hei, bagaimana rasa makanan manusia? Kau tahu aku sudah tidak pernah makan makanan manusia lagi sejak berubah," Mingyu menerawang, "Biasa saja tidak ada rasanya, seperti makan keripik kentang tanpa bumbu. Hanya terasa di mulut tapi tidak mengenyangkan."

Mendengar penjelasan itu Wonwoo jadi sedikit santai, "Baguslah. Aku akan mengepak barang-barang Sammy dulu, untung saja aku sudah beli botol susu yang tidak bening. Aku bisa masukkan darah di dalamnya," balas Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. "Kita akan menginap?" tanya Mingyu penasaran, dibalas Wonwoo dengan gelengan.

"Kita bisa beralasan kalau Jeonghan _hyung_ tidak mengizinkan Samuel pulang terlalu malam. Aku sampai rela menahan tidak makan dua hari ini supaya suhu badanku normal," Mingyu terkekeh, Wonwoo benar-benar berusaha menjaga identitasnya sebagai vampir.

Wonwoo turun lebih dahulu sementara Mingyu yang membawakan barang-barang mereka, " _Aigoo, uri_ Muel sedang minum apa itu?" tanya Wonwoo begitu sampai di anak tangga terbawah—ada-ada saja panggilan Wonwoo untuk anaknya—,Samuel menatapnya riang, beralih dari pangkuan Chan ke ibunya, dan bukannya merangkak seperti biasanya ia malah berdiri dan melangkah dengan langkah kaki yang belum tegap benar.

Lelaki yang berstatus _ibu_ nya itu sukses dibuat terkejut, " _Omo!_ Kau sudah bisa jalan!" Seungcheol yang pertama kali bereaksi, baru lima langkah saja, dan ketika ia akan terjatuh Wonwoo sudah melesat untuk menangkap tubuhnya. " _Jalhanda!_ Sudah bisa jalan," ia mencium pipi Samuel, tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu Samuel.

Balita itu tersenyum lepas, " _Jja,_ ayo kerumah _halmeoni._ " Ajak Wonwoo, mata Samuel beralih menatap Jeonghan, mungkin maksudnya ' _Halmeoni_ yang mana? Bukankah ada Jeonghan?' begitu. " _Annio,_ ini _eomma_ ku. Kau harus bertemu dengan _halmeoni,_ kalau kau sudah besar nanti, mungkin _halmeoni_ akan membuatkanmu kue jahe seperti ketika ia membuatkanku dan Jungkook _samchun—ah anni_ panggil dia _hyung,_ ketika kami kecil."

Dan Samuel tampak bersemangat, seperti apa wajah _halmeoni_ nya? Dan _samchun_ baru?

.

..

Mobil sedan putih milik pribadi Mingyu itu berhenti di pekarangan rumah mungi Wonwoo, Wonwoo melepaskan _safety belt_ dari _baby seat_ Samuel. "Kau siap?" tanya Mingyu ambigu, namun Wonwoo mengangguk yakin.

" _Aigoo,_ segarnya, aku selalu suka suasana di rumahmu. Lebih hidup daripada di mansion kami," komentar pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut sambil mengambil alih anaknya, " _Geurae,_ di rumahmu itu menyeramkan,"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak di pintu rumahnya, ragu-ragu untuk menekan bel. Ia memandangi Samuel yang ada di gendongan Mingyu, "Samuel ingat, jangan gigit sembarangan. Kau tidak bisa menggigit _halmeoni_ dan Jungkook _hyung,_ _andwae!_ " ia menirukan cara Mingyu mendisiplinkan anak semata wayangnya itu, dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Eum!" gumam Samuel entah mengerti atau tidak.

Jadi Wonwoo sedikit lega dan menekan bel rumahnya, beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya pintu berwarna cokelat kayu itu terbuka. Sang ibu yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak ditemuinya kini ada di hadapannya. Wonwoo memejamkan mata sekilas, aroma darah ibunya sungguh menggiurkan, tetapi ia harus menahannya.

Wanita cantik yang melahirkannya belasan tahun yang lalu itu masih mengenakan apronnya, bahkan sebelah tangan masih membawa spatula. Wonwoo tersenyum meski wajahnya datar sekali.

Plak!

Bukannya dapat pelukan atau adegan romantis antara ibu-anak ia malah dapan pukulan di kepala, iya nyonya Jeon baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan spatula. Wonwoo pura-pura meringis sakit, untung saja ia vampir sekarang, karena pukulan ibunya tidak dapat dibilang pelan. " _E—Eomma!_ "

" _Nappeun jasshik!_ Membuat ibu khawatir karena tidak memberi kabar! Anak macam apa yang hanya menemui ibunya ketika Natal? Kau tidak tahu dalam sehari ada tiga keberangkatan kereta api dari Seoul ke Changwon? Atau kau tidak tahu gunanya ponsel? Hah? Ayo bicara!" ibunya mengomel dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Wonwoo dengan spatulanya.

Habis sudah.

Salahkan Wonwoo—ah salahkan Mingyu karena membuatnya tidak dapat menghubungi ibunya dan dapat omelan seperti ini. "Ehehe~" suara tawa kecil dapat menghentikan omelan nyonya Jeon sebentar, wanita berumur empat puluh tahunan itu beralih menatap balita yang baru saja menertawainya. " _Ige nuguya?_ Kau bawa anak siapa kemari Jeon Wonwoo? Dan siapa lelaki ini? Kau membuatku bisa terkena serangan jantung saat ini juga, _jigeumeun daedaphae!_ ( _answer me right now!_ )"

Samuel langsung berhenti tertawa dan Mingyu membungkukkan badannya sekilas, berniat menyapa ibu kekasihnya itu. " _Eomma,_ bagaimana bisa aku jelaskan semuanya di pintu seperti ini? Kau tidak ingin mempersilahkan anakmu masuk? Dingin _eomma~_ " Wonwoo merajuk imut, jurus satu-satunya ketika ibunya marah.

Sang ibu menatap anaknya dan bayi yang ada dalam gendongan lelaki asing tersebut, bayi itu wajahnya kebarat-baratan, jelas tidak mirip dengan anak kandungnya maupun lelaki yang menggendongnya. Pipi bayi itu memerah karena suhu yang terlalu dingin, akhirnya nyonya Jeon itu tidak tega. "Masuklah, aku sudah buatkan teh dengan perasan lemon untuk kalian."

Ya sebelumnya Wonwoo memang sudah bilang kalau ia tidak akan datang sendiri, tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Ibunya menggeleng-geleng dan kembali ke dapur, Jungkook mengintip dari balik dapur—ia dapat tugas untuk membalik daging panggang ibunya agar tidak gosong— Wonwoo melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook. "Bawakan tehnya ke ruang tamu Kookie," Jungkook mengangguk dan meninggalkan daging kemudian membawa nampan berisi teh untuk kakaknya.

"Jadi ini anak angkat Seungcheol _hyung?_ " Jungkook membuka suara, Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas. "Iya, dari sepupunya yang berasal dari Amerika. Tapi ia memanggilku _eomma_ dan memanggil Mingyu _appa,_ kami senang-senang saja. Kau tahu kami baru saja kehilangan—" Wonwoo tidak meanjutkan kata-katanya, ia berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik takut-takut ibunya dengar. Dan ia berbohong kalau anaknya keguguran. Untung saja Jungkook percaya.

Mingyu mengambil cangkir teh lemon dan meminumkannya sedikit pada Samuel, "Loh tidak apa-apa dia minum tehnya?" tanya Jungkook, "Tidak apa-apa asal tidak terlalu banyak." Jawab Mingyu dengan senyuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian ibunya selesai memasak, "Dapurnya tidak pernah kalian gunakan sama sekali ya? Ibu bahkan menemukan makanan basi di lemari es," kakak-beradik Jeon itu nyengir, tidak ada dari keduanya yang jago di dapur. Jadi mereka lebih sering _delivery_ dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan isi kulkas. "Bahkan Kimchi dan _persimmon_ yang ibu bawakan Natal dulu masih ada, keterlaluan."

Mereka diam saja mendengar gerutuan ibunya, sampai ibunya memilih bergabung dengan mereka. Ibu Jungkook dan Wonwoo ini mungil –mereka dapat keturunan tinggi dari ayahnya— tetapi ibunya sangat fashionista, cantik, dan sedikit memiliki ehem— _swag—_ ehem. Mungkin terlalu banyak lihat acara _style_ di Channel M.

Sang ibu duduk di tengah, sementara Mingyu sudah menemani Samuel yang ingin duduk di lantai. Untung saja mereka bawa mainan, "Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ibu? Ibu dengar kau bukannya liburan tapi kecelakaan?" Wonwoo men _death-glare_ adiknya, ternyata benar adiknya cerita pada ibunya.

Jadi Wonwoo menghela nafas sejenak, " _Ne,_ aku kecelakaan. Segalanya begitu cepat, ketika aku menyebrang ada _truck_ yang lewat. Aku koma dan dirawat oleh kakak Mingyu yang merupakan seorang dokter, dan keadaanku cepat membaik jadi kami rasa tidak perlu mengabari ibu, aku takut ibu khawatir." Jelasnya jujur, ibunya mendesah kesal. "Biar bagaimanapun kau itu anak ibu, ibu perlu tahu apa kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ibu sampai hampir terserang demam malam itu, ternyata benar kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. _Feeling_ ku tidak bisa dibohongi,"

Lalu mata ibunya beralih pada Samuel dan Mingyu, "Bisa jelaskan siapa mereka?" tanyanya sedikit dingin. "Ah, Samuel! _Insahaeyaji(let's greet her)_ ini _halmeoni,_ " Samuel menatap Wonwoo kemudian menatap neneknya itu. "Hah? _Halmeoni?_ Bagaimana bisa aku jadi nenek? Dia anakmu? Kapan kau menikah?! Wonwoo kau tahu ibu—"

"Ibu dengarkan aku dulu, _please?_ Namanya Kim Samuel, anak angkat _hyung_ nya Mingyu, tetapi perwaliannya diserahkan pada kami." Wonwoo kembali harus berbohong, tetapi ibunya sedikit lega. "Ibu kira kau, ah sudahlah, tidak ingin membayangkannya. Lalu dia?"

Akhirnya setelah lama diam Mingyu akan buka suara, ia membungkuk dalam posisi berlutut di depan ibu Wonwoo. "Kim Mingyu _imnida,_ aku kekasih Wonwoo. Dan aku berharap nyonya akan merestui hubungan kami," ia berkata dengan sangat pelan dan menggunakan diksi yang paling sopan.

" _M—Musun.._ "

"Ibu, aku mencintai Mingyu, aku harap ibu akan mengerti." Wonwoo memotong kata-kata ibunya, ikut berlutut di hadapan ibunya bersama Mingyu. Ibunya menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Aku bisa benar-benar kena serangan jantung sekarang, menerima berita mengejutkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan ke ayahmu nantinya,"

Wonwoo mengelus punggung tangan ibunya, "Biarkan aku dan Mingyu yang berbicara pada ayah, ibu hanya perlu diam saja. Maaf aku mengejutkanmu bu, aku tahu aku bukan anak yang baik." Tetapi ibu mana yang tega membenci anaknya atau sekedar tega merampas kebahagiaan anaknya? Jadi selama Wonwoo bahagia dengan Mingyu, maka sebagai ibu ia akan turut berbahagia.

Tanpa banyak bicara ibunya mendekapnya, mengabaikan fakta suhu badan anaknya yang lebih rendah dari yang ia ingat. "Ibu akan coba mengerti, ibu merindukanmu Wonie." Wonwoo mengangguk paham, "Aku juga bu,"

"Err—aku rasa aku mulai lapar,"

Suara Jungkook menghancurkan suasana haru antara ibu dan kakaknya, "Ah iya, ayo makan." Mereka berjalan ke meja makan, Mingyu mendudukkan Samuel yang tidak bisa diam di atas meja makan. Memang saatnya makan siang juga untuk Samuel, dan biasanya segelas darah segar akan menenangkannya.

Tetapi Mingyu memperingatkan Samuel lewat tatapannya, ia tidak bisa memberikan anaknya itu darah di meja makan seperti ini. Samuel cemberut dan memukul-mukul meja dengan sendok melamin yang ia dapatkan. "Sammy! Kim Samuel! Jangan lakukan itu," Mingyu mengambil sendok dari tangan anaknya dan itu malah menyebabkan anaknya menangis. "Hueee," ia makin kebingungan.

Ibu Wonwoo terkekeh, "Wajahnya tidak mirip kalian, tapi aku yakin kalian punya hubungan yang sangat dekat. _Aigoo_ kemarilah, anak lelaki tidak baik menangis seperti ini," bukannya makan, nyonya Jeon malah menggendong Samuel. Berusaha mendekatkan diri pada _cucunya_ tersebut. " _Himdeulji?_ ( _it's hard, right?)_ " tanyanya pada Mingyu, Mingyu mengangguk malu-malu. Teringat ketika Samuel rewel sepanjang hari karena demam atau hanya sekedar lapar.

"Nyonya Jeon, biar saya saja," Mingyu tidak enak pada ibu Wonwoo yang harus meninggalkan hidangannya hanya karena menggendong Samuel. "Ibu, kau bisa panggil aku _eomonim_ atau _eomma_ seperti Wonwoo. Kau anakku juga sekarang, aku dengar dari Jungkook kau yang menjaganya selama ini, aku percaya padamu." Kata-kata itu membuat lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum lebar. Ia berhasil menaklukan _ibu mertua_ nya.

"Lagipula sudah lama rasanya aku tidak menggendong bayi lagi, kau makanlah." Mingyu mengangguk kikuk dan bergabung di meja makan, sementara ibu Wonwoo menenangkan Samuel dengan menggendongnya sampai ruang tamu.

Jungkook menatap pemandangan itu heran, " _Hyung,_ tidak biasanya ibu suka anak-anak. Apa Samuel terlalu menarik perhatian ya?" gumamnya, "Imut bukan dia?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyendokkan daging ke mulutnya, "Sangat. Aku saja suka, boleh kita main ke rumahmu?"

Dijawab dengan anggukan yakin, "Tentu. Main saja,"

Dan mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan damai, Samuel sudah tertidur begitu Wonwoo memberikan darah di dalam botol susu itu padanya. Hari juga sudah beranjak petang, keduanya memilih pamit. "Ibu kira kalian akan menginap, padahal ibu akan pulang besok pagi." Wonwoo tersenyum meminta maaf, "Seungcheol _hyung_ tidak membolehkan kami menginap dulu bu, kemarin Samuel baru saja sakit. Ibu hati-hati di jalan, aku akan mengunjungimu dengan ayah liburan depan."

"Ya, ya, ya, terus saja berjanji palsu." Membuat Wonwoo terkekeh, ibunya memeluk Wonwoo lagi tetapi cukup hati-hati karena takut membangunkan Samuel. Nyonya Jeon berjinjit sedikit dan mencium kedua pipi anaknya, "Sampai jumpa bu, aku mencintaimu, sampaikan salamku pada ayah. Dan _bye_ Kookie~"

"Selamat malam, _eo—eomma.._ " sapa Mingyu kaku, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'ibu'. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan berpisah dengan keluarga Wonwoo.

Begitu mobil berjalan, Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. "Berhasil,"

. . .

Suara kotak bekal ditutup beradu dengan suara piano mainan yang ditekan-tekan dengan agresif oleh satu-satunya balita disana. Jeonghan menyerahkan dua buah kotak bekal berisi roti selai itu pada Dino dan Seungkwan, sementara Mingyu memberikan kotak bekal yang berisi _lasagna_ bikinannya. " _Eomma,_ aku dan Seungkwan _hyung_ jadi mirip anak-anak lagi kalau dibawakan bekal terus," gerutu Dino.

Membuat Jeonghan dan Mingyu tertawa, "Sudah terima saja, sebelum perhatian kami beralih pada Samuel." Candanya, Dino makin mendengus, "Dino—ya, _nugu aegi?_ " gurau Jeonghan dengan gurauan yang paling dibenci Dino. "Jeonghan _eomma aegi,_ " jawabnya setengah tidak rela.

Jawabannya membuat Jeonghan tersenyum lebar, " _Jalhaesseo,_ " lalu mengelus-elus rambut Dino, "Ugh, sampai kapan kalian akan begitu terus." Kali ini giliran Seungkwan yang protes, "Boo Seungkwan, _nugu kwiyeomdeongi?_ " Jeonghan tidak berhenti melakukan candaannya.

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Seungkwan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jeonghan _hyung—_ argh! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" protesnya kesal, yang lain hanya menertawai ekspresi Seungkwan yang _epic._

Mereka melambaikan tangan pada Dino dan Seungkwan yang pergi sekolah bersama Hansol, Jeonghan sendiri baru akan ke agensi nanti siang, sementara Mingyu, Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo kan dalam masa libur semester begitu pula Jisoo selaku dosen mereka. Seungcheol turun dari tangga dengan senyum misterius.

'Ada apa?' tanya Jeonghan dalam pikirannya. "Coba tebak, kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa hari ini,"

" _Omo! Jinjja? Mereka_ akan datang?" Soonyoung melonjak dari kegiatannya menemani Samuel bermain, sampai-sampai Samuel terkejut sendiri. Jeonghan bingung, mencoba membaca pikiran Seungcheol tapi tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

Sementara Soonyoung dan Mingyu sudah bereuforia sendiri, "Sepupu Jun, bos dari agensimu saat ini." Mata Jeonghan melebar, dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Junhui secara langsung meskipun agensi milik Jiwon sudah menjadi milik lelaki asal Shenzhen tersebut.

Itu sukses membuatnya penasaran seperti apa rupa sepupu itu, "Minghao-er juga ikut kan?" tanya Soonyoung lagi, Seungcheol mengiyakan. Mereka pernah bertemu dengan Jun dan Minghao beberapa kali sebenarnya tetapi itu sudah lama sekali. Sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu, JunHao adalah orang sibuk dan keduanya sama-sama suka _travelling._ Jadi frekuensi untuk bertemu dengan mereka sangat kecil, mereka bisa ada di Korea hari ini dan ada di belahan dunia yang lain besok.

Pantas saja Seungcheol tiba-tiba membawa banyak kantung darah, ternyata ada tamu. Mereka menunggu kedatangan sepupu mereka itu, karena menurut Seungcheol pesawat mereka akan sampai siang hari ini.

Pukul tiga siang, Wonwoo baru saja memandikan Samuel yang sudah lebih aktif daripada sebelumnya. Ia memakaikan bedak bayi beraroma lavender dan buru-buru mengancing bajunya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara deru ban mobil beradu dengan aspal. Suaranya asing, tidak seperti pembawaan Jisoo yang kalem ketika mengendarai, tidak seperti Seungcheol yang membawa mobil dengan kecepatan rata-rata, maupun tidak mirip dengan Mingyu, Hansol, dan Soonyoung yang suka ngebut.

Dan samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan dalam bahasa asing yang tidak ia mengerti, jadi bisa dipastikan itu adalah sepupu Junhui dan Minghao. " _Mma, eomma.._ " suara itu menyadarkan Wonwoo, "Eh, anak _eomma_ sudah bicara," tapi mendadak ia geli, "Ah _anni,_ _appa!_ Bukan _eomma,_ kenapa aku menyebut diriku sendiri _eomma?_ " gumamnya bingung.

" _Eomma!_ " tiba-tiba Samuel mengeraskan suaranya, "Ah _arasseo,_ panggil saja aku begitu. Kalau sudah besar pasti kau akan mengerti," Wonwoo terkekeh karena Samuel belum fasih berbicara, ia hanya mampu mengucapkan beberapa kata saja dengan benar. Lelaki itu menggendong Samuel dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Tak lama deru mobil itu terdengar makin dekat, sang pengemudi memelankan laju kendaraan di halaman rumah keluarga Choi. Kemudian menghentikan mesin dan memarkirkan mobil berwarna merah tersebut. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung berhenti di depan pintu dengan senyum mereka, seorang lelaki dengan rambut cokelat karamel dengan gaya rambut _spike_ berjalan mendekat.

Wajahnya mengingatkan Wonwoo pada seseorang, lebih tepatnya pada artis Kim Heechul. Mungkin dia versi lebih _manly_ daripada Heechul, yang jelas lelaki itu sangat tampan. " _Hyung!_ " ia berubah ceria begitu menemui Seungcheol, memeluk sekilas lelaki tersebut. Dan beralih pada Soonyoung yang menyapanya dengan 'salam-tinju'. Di belakang lelaki itu muncul lelaki lain dengan rambut ungu tampak berjalan dengan berbagai tas di tangannya. "Ya! Junnie _hyung,_ tidak ingin membantuku?" kesalnya dengan aksen Korea yang aneh.

Bukannya membantu Jun malah melangkah masuk dengan santai, Soonyoung menawarkan diri untuk membantu. "Dia sangat menyebalkan," gerutu lelaki yang bisa dipastikan bernama Minghao itu. Seungcheol mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk di sofa.

Jeonghan muncul dari belakang, " _Annyeonghasseyo sajangnim,_ " sapa Jeonghan sambil menundukkan kepala sekilas pada Jun, "Eh, jangan memanggilku begitu Jeonghan _hyung._ Senang ada model seterkenal dirimu bergabung dengan kami, dan aku tidak menyangka kekasih Choi Seungcheol akan secantik ini di kehidupan nyata." Jeonghan tampak bingung, tapi kemudian ia tahu kalau Jun membeku di usia yang lebih muda darinya. "Ah— _ye,_ kalau bukan karena perusahaanmu, aku pasti sudah tetap menjadi mesin uang KJ &W. lagipula aku bukannya cantik hehe,"

Mata Junhui menatap ke anggota-anggota baru keluarga tersebut, "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi pada Wonwoo dan Samuel, Minghao sampai mencubit lengannya untuk mengingatkan. "Ah, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Dan ini Samuel—"

"Anak Mingyu? Kau istrinya?" kali ini giliran Mingyu yang menggeplak kepala Jun, lelaki itu memang suka sedikit _aneh._ "Iya itu anakku," jawab Mingyu setelah selesai _menyerang_ Junhui. "Hah? _Jinjja?_ Beda sekali," komentar Junhui, membuat Wonwoo terkekeh. Ternyata sepupu mereka itu sangat lucu.

Kembali Jun mengamati mereka, "Aku tidak lihat Hansol." Gumamnya, "Hansol sekolah, tidak ingat? Lagipula ada Chan dan Seungkwan juga," jawab Seungcheol. "Aish, apa kalian tidak lelah berulangkali mengulang sekolah dan kuliah?" protesnya kesal.

Minghao meringis meminta yang lain memaklumi Jun, "Ah ya, kami punya berita untuk kalian. Kebetulan kami baru saja pulang dari Italia," perkataan Minghao membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan, "Kalian bertemu dengan Leo? Apa yang ia katakan? Apa ia akan datang kemari? Bagaimana nasib Chan dan Seungkwan nantinya?" Seungcheol bertanya bertubi-tubi.

Mereka ingat benar bagaimana dinginnya Leo, "Ada dua hal. Kabar buruk, dan kabar baik. Kabar buruknya adalah, Tzu Yu dieksekusi, kami hadir dalam upacaranya." Minghao berkata lirih, tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana kepala wanita itu dipisahkan dari tubuhnya. Jujur saja ia tidak tega, lagipula Tzu Yu masih sangat muda.

" _Ne?!_ " Wonwoo menyuarakan keterkejutannya, sekesal apapun ia dengan wanita itu tidak mungkin ia setega itu untuk membunuhnya. "Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang ia lakukan sampai membuatnya dieksekusi?" Soonyoung tak mengerti, menurut cerita Seungcheol dulu, kerajaan tidak akan mengeksekusi vampir dengan mudah. Bagaimanapun mereka juga keluarga meski ada di klan yang berbeda.

Jun menegakkan tubuhnya, "Pengkhianatan. Sebenarnya Tzu Yu hampir saja menikah dengan Yugyeom setahun lalu, bahkan Jackson sudah berencana merekrut Yugyeom ke dalam klannya. Namun ternyata Yugyeom jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Ia frustasi dan entah mengapa ia menjadikan Mingyu pelampiasan, aku dengar ia sempat merebut Mingyu?" Mingyu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jun.

Kemudian Jun melanjutkan perkataannya kembali, "Tetapi Mingyu mengabaikannya, ia kesal dan malah pergi ke Leo seorang diri untuk melaporkan bahwa klan Seungcheol _hyung_ memiliki manusia di dalamnya. Bukannya dapat dukungan, Leo malah santai saja, ternyata diam-diam ia sudah tidak membenci manusia lagi. Ada seseorang bernama Cha Hakyeon membuatnya jatuh cinta—dan orang itu manusia. Leo sendiri mengaguminya sebagai manusia, dan tidak ingin merubahnya sebagai vampir cepat-cepat."

Penjelasan Jun sedikit tertunda karena Jisoo datang, lelaki itu baru saja pergi rapat dengan dosen-dosen lain. Ia terkejut mendapati Jun dan Minghao ada di rumah mereka, kemudian menyapa mereka dengan pelukan. "Dan sepertinya Hakyeon-ssi membuat Leo tidak dingin dan kejam lagi, bahkan mungkin ia dibutakan oleh cinta, karena ia sampai berencana merubah peraturan vampir dilarang berinteraksi dengan manusia itu,"

Semuanya terkejut, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. "Dan itu tentu membuat Tzu Yu marah, malah sempat membeberkan keadaan Samuel yang merupakan anak setengah imortal. Kau tahu itu juga terlarang dalam kehidupan vampir. Tetapi Leo marah dan langsung menghubungi Jackson sebagai ketua klan, menurutnya Tzu Yu melanggar peraturan bahwa vampir harus menjaga kedamaian, bukannya saling mengkhianati. Apalagi Seungcheol dan Jackson cukup dekat,"

Ternyata seperti itulah kejadiannya, dan itu bertepatan ketika Jun dan Minghao ada di Italia. Jeonghan membawakan gelas-gelas berisi darah untuk mereka, bertepatan dengan Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Chan datang dari sekolah mereka. Rumah itu jadi bertambah ramai, Seungcheol juga menawarkan agar Jun dan Minghao bergabung saja ke klan mereka dan berhenti jadi nomaden. Tetapi Jun dengan halus menolak permintaan tersebut, ia dan Minghao suka mengeksplor tempat baru. Dan belum siap untuk terikat di dalam sebuah klan.

Seungcheol mencoba memaklumi hal itu dan tidak memaksa mereka, tetapi mengingatkan apabila Junhui kehabisan uang untuk jalan-jalan—yang mana itu sepertinya tidak mungkin karena ia selalu menerima royalti— Seungcheol dan keluarganya siap menampung mereka.

" _Ppa~ ppa~_ " Samuel merengek, sepertinya mengantuk. Sudah jam sembilan malam, terlewat satu jam baginya untuk tidur. Orangtuanya sepertinya terlalu asyik berbincang sehingga lalai sedikit. Mingyu sendiri ada di lapangan belakang ikut menyaksikan _ssireum_ yang sedang seru, Soonyoung baru saja terpental karena dibanting oleh Seungcheol dalam _first match_ mereka. Dan Wonwoo sedang berusaha mengenal lebih jauh sepupu barunya. Jadi Samuel yang tadi bermain dengan balok mainannya hanya sendiri di ruang keluarga.

Jisoo mendengar rengekannya dan berjalan mendekat, "Mau Samchun nyanyikan _lullaby_ untukmu hingga kau tertidur?" tawarnya, selain orangtuanya dan JeongCheol, Samuel sangat lekat dengan Jisoo. Lelaki itu memainkan perannya sebagai paman yang baik dan selalu memanjakannya, membacakannya buku sebelum tidur, meninabobokannya dengan suara yang merdu.

Langsung saja Samuel melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Jisoo, sementara pamannya itu membawanya masuk ke kamarnya. Jisoo membaringkan Samuel yang sudah setengah terlelap itu. Jisoo menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa Inggris berjudul 'You are My Sunshine' yang sering ia lantunkan untuk menidurkan Samuel, tak lama Samuel benar-benar terlelap.

Jisoo menyelimutinya dengan selimut bergambar Pororo. "Selamat tidur Sammy," gumamnya lalu mencium dahi _keponakannya_ itu sekilas. Pintu kamar terbuka, Wonwoo mengintip dan mengucap terima kasih tanpa suara.

Sebuah hari panjang telah mereka lewati.

. . .

"Samuel! Kim Samuel!"

"Samuel _appa_ bilang jangan lari-lari lagi hei! Hei Samuel JANGAN GIGIT SOONYOUNG _SAMCHUN_ — ugh terlambat."

Anak kecil berumur –umur aslinya sih baru satu tahun—tapi karena gen vampirnya ia jadi terlihat seperti anak berumur empat tahun, dan mulutnya sedikit dipenuhi darah, "Ya! Aish anak sial—eh maksudku siapa! Kim Mingyu, jauhkan anakmu ini, ini sudah hampir ke dua puluh tiga kalinya aku digigit."

Mingyu tersenyum meminta maaf, Samuel yang takut dengan nada suara Soonyoung yang meninggi berlari kecil ke pelukan ayahnya. Setelah umurnya satu tahun Seungcheol menemukan Samuel memiliki kekuatan yang sedikit berbeda dengan orangtuanya, ingat bukan ketika Mingyu tidak dapat menghapus pikiran Wonwoo? Samuel menggabungkan kekuatan kedua orangtuanya, yaitu ia mampu membaca pikiran sekaligus memanipulasi pikiran orang lain, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menembus pikirannya kalau Samuel tidak menghendakinya. Keistimewaan itu tentu membuat orangtuanya terkejut sekaligus senang, Samuel bisa melindungi dirinya nanti. "Samuel, _no no,_ tidak boleh. Tidak boleh menggigit orang lain, kalau kau lapar bilang pada _appa._ "

"Nanti _appa_ akan memberiku kantong darah lagi, aku tidak mau, rasanya pahit." Rajuk anak semata wayangnya itu, Mingyu menatap Samuel bingung, "Aku maunya berburu seperti Hansol _samchun_ dan yang lain, keren. Makanya aku latihan berburu," jawab Samuel dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan fasih.

Soonyoung bangkit dibantu Jihoon yang membalut luka gigitannya, "Dan menjadikanku dan Hansol sebagai bahan percobaan buruan? Tidak Samuel, itu tidak boleh!" protes lelaki berambut biru mencolok itu, Soonyoung benar-benar memilih warna yang kelewat ekstrim untuk rambutnya.

Wajah _hispanic_ Samuel menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan memohon, jangan tanyakan pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo kenapa anaknya bisa berwajah bule seperti ini. Tidak, Wonwoo bukannya selingkuh atau bagaimana, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa yang keluar dari rahim Wonwoo _bentuknya_ seperti ini. Mungkin karena waktu hamil Wonwoo kebanyakan dekat dengan Jisoo—Mingyu benci mengingatnya— atau mungkin karena ia dan Wonwoo jadi sering nonton film Hollywood di bioskop, atau karena Hansol jadi suka dekat-dekat dengan Wonwoo ketika kekasihnya hamil. Tapi benar-benar deh Mingyu sendiri masih penasaran kenapa memiliki anak berwajah bule.

Jadi banyak orang yang terkejut juga kalau ternyata Samuel lancar sekali berbicara bahasa Korea, ia jago berbahasa Inggris juga karena terlalu dimanja Jisoo dan terlalu sering diajak bermain Hansol. Kalau dekat dengan ayahnya terus sih jangan harap bahasa Inggrisnya bagus.

Tapi Samuel mewarisi sifat orangtuanya, matanya perpaduan milik Mingyu dan Wonwoo, kulit putih pucatnya jelas saja menurun dari Wonwoo, dan sifat jahilnya menurun dari Mingyu. " _Eomma!_ " Samuel melonjak-lonjak ketika melihat Wonwoo keluar dari rumah dengan kue di tangannya, ia berlari dan merebut kue itu, Wonwoo sih diam saja toh hanya Samuel yang makan makanan manusia di rumah ini.

Wonwoo berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Samuel, mengusap sudut bibir anaknya yang ada bercak darahnya. "Jadi siapa yang kau gigit hari ini? Paman Hansol atau paman Soonyoung?" Samuel nyengir, ia lebih takut pada ibunya daripada ayahnya. "S—Soonyoung _samchun eomma,_ "

Ia mengaku lirih, Wonwoo jadi tidak enak pada Soonyoung. "Jangan lagi, kalau begini terus kapan kau bisa masuk sekolah dan berbaur dengan manusia? Yang ada kau membunuh teman sekelasmu," nasihat Wonwoo, Samuel merajuk imut, ia ingin sekolah, bosan di rumah terus. Lagipula semua yang di rumah ini akan kembali mendaftar SMA seperti rutinitas mereka biasanya, Seungcheol juga akan segerah pindah ke rumah sakit, dan begitupula Jisoo dan Jeonghan yang mulai mencari tempat kerja baru.

" _Mianhae, eomma._ "

Lelaki itu menghela nafas pelan, meski sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. "Baiklah, jangan diulangi kembali. Nanti dimarahi Seungcheol _samchun,_ kasihan Hansol _samchun_ dan Soonyoung _samchun,_ okay? Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil _eomma,_ biasakan panggil _appa_ atau _daddy_ atau apa saja. Aku bahkan bukan perempuan,"

Samuel menggeleng keras, "Tapi aku lahir dari perutmu, jadi maunya panggil _eomma,_ atau mau dipanggil _mommy_ saja?"

Sebelum anaknya itu berbicara macam-macam, Wonwoo sudah buru-buru mendorongnya ikut kelas bahasa Inggris bersama Jisoo. "Sana, belajar bahasa Inggris supaya cocok dengan wajahmu, anak nakal." Meski kata-katanya sedikit jahat, tapi Wonwoo mencium kedua pipi gembil anaknya itu, dan Samuel mengangguk kemudian berlari ke dalam rumah.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang berencana memasukkan Samuel ke sekolah tahun ini, namun tidak jadi. Karena Seungcheol bilang Samuel masih bertumbuh dengan pesat sehingga bisa mencurigakan bagi manusia, selain itu Samuel belum bisa menjaga sikapnya dengan baik. Mau bicara apa mereka kalau Samuel menggigit temannya –atau lebih buruk lagi menggigit gurunya?—.

Soonyoung baru saja diwisuda, dan itu membuatnya lebih sering ada di rumah atau sekedar memberi tutor pada Jihoon yang menjalani tahun senior di kampus. Jisoo duduk di depan Samuel yang tidak mau diam, padahal ia sudah menuliskan banyak hal di papan tulis. "Samuel, kalau kau berhasil fokus selama pelajaran _samchun_ akan belikan kau mainan baru, mengerti?"

Mendengar tawaran tersebut Samuel langsung fokus, ia percaya pamannya ini karena paman Jisoo tidak pernah berbohong.

" _Fuck!_ "

Jisoo langsung menoleh mendengar kata kurangajar itu keluar dari mulut adiknya, "Vernon!" tegurnya, ia selalu memperingatkan yang lain agar tidak berkata kasar di depan Samuel, kalau bisa tidak berkata kasar selamanya. Apalagi adiknya tadi berkata kasar hanya karena kalah dalam permainan, benar-benar! Hansol menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan, tanda _peace_.

Sementara Samuel mendongak penasaran, " _Uncle, what does 'fuck' mean?_ " tanyanya polos. Hansol langsung kabur tak bertanggungjawab, sementara Jisoo mematung sejenak. Mau jawab apa dia? Apa dia harus menjelaskan arti kata itu sebenarnya—yang tidak patut didengar anak kecil— ataukah ia menjelaskan arti kata itu sebagai makian?

"Samuel, nonton pororo saja ya. Lihat, _dubbing_ nya bahasa Inggris."

Sayangnya Hong Jisoo masih merupakan orang baik dan alim yang tidak akan mengotori pikiran keponakannya sendiri.

 _Epilogue_

Sudah empat tahun berlalu, kali ini Samuel sudah benar-benar berhenti bertumbuh. Pertumbuhannya setahun ini adalah yang paling pesat, ia sudah berubah setara dengan anak-anak atau remaja berusia empat belas tahun.

Dan tahun ini pulalah Seungcheol memutuskan pindah ke Daegu, tanah kelahirannya. Orang-orang di Seoul tampaknya mulai curiga dengan dokter Choi yang terlalu awet muda dan keluarganya yang tidak menua. Sebelum kecurigaan itu bertambah maka mereka harus pindah dan menyamar sebagai penduduk baru lagi.

Untuk data diri, Soonyoung dengan segala kenalannya membantu mereka membuat data diri yang baru. Termasuk untuk Samuel yang dicatatkan sudah berumur empat belas tahun. Oh iya, kali ini klan Seungcheol genap berjumlah sebelas—ah mungkin akan segera menjadi dua belas atau tiga belas?

Jihoon, Seungkwan, dan Dino telah diubah menjadi vampir. Jihoon sendiri ternyata menderita Leukimia, baru stadium dua, tetapi ia selalu kabur dari agenda kemoterapi rutinnya. Soonyoung bahkan menemukannya di atap rumah sakit ketika ia berniat bunuh diri, Jihoon bilang ia tidak kuat lagi merasakan sakitnya dan tidak mau menyusahkan orangtuanya karena perawatan kanker membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar. Karena tidak tega Soonyoung menjanjikan satu hal; merubahnya menjadi vampir. Dan Jihoon menyetujuinya.

Sementara Dino dan Seungkwan malah terkena bencana tidak diduga, yaitu sebuah terserang virus yang mematikan. Akhir semester kemarin, sekolahnya mengadakan perjalanan wisata ke Asia Tenggara. Seungkwan, Dino, dan Hansol turut serta. Tanpa diduga disana mereka terserang virus. Bahkan beberapa tidak dapat diselamatkan, untung saja Seungkwan dan Dino belum terlalu parah. Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain –virus itu belum memiliki penangkalnya— akhirnya Hansol merubah Seungkwan, dan Dino.

Sehingga sekarang klan Seungcheol terdiri dari; Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Vernon, Seungkwan, Dino, Samuel. Dino sendiri, ketika sudah berubah menjadi vampir ia sempat ikut bersama Jun dan Minghao berkeliling dunia, dan di Jepang dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darinya setahun. Seseorang itu tersesat dan Lee Chan menawarkan bantuan pada anak itu, dia adalah Kim Dongjin. Dan Chan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa terpesona pada seseorang dalam pandangan pertama?

Masih ingat dengan Hanbin dan Seokmin? Teman Wonwoo di kampus dulu? Hanbin sudah mewujudkan mimpinya untuk debut di bawah agensi bos Jeonghan, Kim Jiwon. Setelah Hanbin melangsungkan konser bersama grupnya untuk pertama kali, Jiwon melamar Hanbin dan keduanya menikah di Amerika, tempat Jiwon dibesarkan. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu hadir ke acara mereka. Wonwoo senang temannya bahagia, dan Jiwon bukan merupakan orang yang jahat meski ia pernah dekat dengan Seolhyun maupun menjadikan Jeonghan sebagai mesin uang. Dibalik itu ia adalah sosok yang cukup baik.

Sementara Dokyeom sendiri awalnya mengajar di sekolah vokal di Seoul, namun Wonwoo malah menyarankannya untuk masuk ke cabang agensi J&M _entertainment_ yang ada di Korea. Tanpa diduga Seokmin lulus tanpa halangan, bahkan masa _trainee_ nya hanya sekitar enam bulan. Ia kemudian didebutkan sebagai solois, dan lagunya cukup sukses merajai beberapa _chart online_ di Korea. Suatu saat Jisoo kebetulan datang ke agensi itu, dan bertemu Seokmin –nama asli Dokyeom—. Dokyeom tentu saja masih ingat dengan dosen tampan itu, karena tidak ada _schedule_ Dokyeom memutuskan mentraktir Jisoo di restauran favoritnya. Keduanya ternyata cukup cocok dan dekat dengan cepat, dan Jisoo saat ini sedikit ragu apa ia harus memberitahukan identitas aslinya atau tidak?

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sendiri setelah lulus memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke universitas baru karena ingin fokus mengasuh Samuel, Mingyu sendiri sedang membangun restauran karena tangan jeniusnya mampu menghasilkan masakan-masakan baru bercitarasa tinggi. Sementara Samuel mereka kirim untuk sekolah bersama paman-pamannya, tetapi di sekolah ia memanggil Dino, Seungkwan, dan Hansol sebagai 'kakak' walau kadang keceplosan juga sih.

Keluarga kecil ini sedang berlibur di Jeju-do, Mingyu memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama keluarga karena hal itu jarang sekali terjadi. Wonwoo melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan ke bibir pantai dengan kaki telanjang, membiarkan kakinya diterpa deburan ombak. Ia mengawasi Samuel yang malah berenang di pantai yang tidak terlalu dalam, air yang hangat karena disinari matahari musim panas memang sangat cocok untuk berenang.

Sepasang lengan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang, "Menikmati pemandangannya _hum?_ " tanya lelaki itu dengan suara rendahnya, Wonwoo mengangguk. "Sangat, tidak heran kenapa Seungkwan selalu berceloteh tentang Jeju. Tapi kau tidak harus menyewa pantainya untuk kita juga, Kim! Pantainya jadi terlalu sepi sekarang," gerutu Wonwoo main-main, tetapi itu benar, Mingyu memang menyewa pantainya hanya untuk mereka bertiga seharian ini.

Gerutuan itu membuat Mingyu terkekeh pelan, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. "Karena aku ingin memberikanmu ini," tiba-tiba ia sudah mengulurkan sebuah kotak ke depan wajah Wonwoo, kotak beludru berwarna biru itu membuatnya penasaran, kemudian membukanya. "Kalung?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Kalung menyimbolkan keeratan sebuah hubungan, aku ingin hubungan kita semakin erat. Tidak ingin mendengar perpisahan, apalagi sekarang sudah ada Samuel. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya sedari lama, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin menundanya sampai Samuel sudah benar-benar tidak bertumbuh lagi—"

"Kau melamarku?" tanya Wonwoo langsung.

"Eum.. aku rasa— _yeah?_ "

Plak!

Orang bilang buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, sepertinya itu benar adanya. Ingat ketika ibu Wonwoo memukul kepala anaknya begitu melihatnya di pintu rumah mereka? Wonwoo juga baru saja memukulnya di kepala ketika ia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang romantis, benar-benar apa mereka tidak tahu arti _romantis?_ Kesal Mingyu.

Ia merengut, "Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyanya bingung, "Kenapa baru melakukan sekarang? Kukira kau tidak serius denganku, kukira kau hanya bertahan karena ada Samuel. Dan apa-apaan ini? Kalung? Kau kira aku _yeoja_ hah? Dengar tuan Kim yang terhormat, lebih baik kau segera membawaku ke altar dan berikan cincin pernikahan itu disana, kau buruk sekali! Harusnya kau itu—"

Komentar panjang dan pedas yang sangat jarang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo akhirnya terhenti begitu Mingyu mencium bibirnya lembut. "Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Aku ingin melakukannya bertahap," jelas Mingyu dan kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo. "Bodoh," kesal Wonwoo namun pipinya merona samar, Mingyu mengelus pipi pucat Wonwoo. Ia senang karena mereka merupakan jenis vampir yang masih memiliki sedikit darah di tubuh mereka, karena pipi merona Wonwoo adalah favoritnya.

" _Eomma, appa?_ " ciuman mereka terputus, ternyata Samuel sedang menatap mereka berdua. "Ya, kenapa sayang?" tanya Mingyu, Samuel menggeleng. " _Nope, I thought you were fighting_ ," ia menjawab jujur kemudian berjalan menjauh, seperti tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan ayah dan ibunya.

"Dia bicara apa sayang?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia kira kita bertengkar, sepertinya yang harus belajar bahasa Inggris sekarang kau, bukannya Samuel." Mingyu mendengus dan berbalik karena lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengejeknya.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo suka sekali bercanda dengan Mingyu, setelah cukup lama bersama dengan lelaki itu, ia sadar Mingyu adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan orang yang tepat untuk menemani kehidupannya sampai nanti. Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna _gold_ miliknya, "Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu menoleh dan Wonwoo memfoto wajah _derp_ Mingyu.

Ia buru-buru melihat hasilnya, dan mendesah kecewa. Mingyu tetap terlihat tampan meski difoto tiba-tiba, "Ayo berfoto bersama." Mingyu merangkul bahu Wonwoo untuk mengurangi kekecewaannya, ia meraih ponsel Wonwoo dan dengan tangannya yang lebih panjang ia mengambil foto mereka menggunakan kamera depan. "Kita tidak pernah punya foto bersama ya, ternyata. Bahkan di ponselku hanya ada foto Samuel dan foto kita bersamanya, kemudian foto bersama keluarga. Benar-benar tidak ada yang hanya kita berdua," Wonwoo mengingat-ingat.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Ayo ambil foto yang banyak," mereka mengambil foto sesaat. Samuel tampaknya menyadari kedua orangtuanya sudah mengabaikan keberadaannya. Jadi ia berlari dan melompat ke punggung Mingyu, meminta digendong. Akhirnya Mingyu menggendongnya dan Wonwoo mengambil foto mereka bertiga.

"Kimchi!" sorak Samuel dan membiarkan Mingyu serta Wonwoo memberikannya ciuman di masing-masing pipinya.

Wonwoo memang tidak bisa menemui kedua orangtuanya bersama Samuel mungkin sampai delapan tahun lagi, karena tidak ingin orangtuanya curiga dengan pertumbuhan anaknya. Wonwoo memang tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan temannya karena ia bisa ketahuan tidak bertambah tua, dan ia juga harus selalu berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru. Tetapi asal itu bersama Mingyu dan anak kesayangannya, Wonwoo yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

Lagipula.. siapa sangka ia akan sampai ke fase sejauh ini? Siapa tahu vampir benar-benar ada di dunia, dan bisa jatuh cinta pada salah satunya? Hidup memang terkadang tidak dapat ditebak akan membawanya kemana.

 **END**

 **Ditulis tanpa dibaca kembali, maaf bila ada kesalahan ketik :(**

 **Aduh gila aku nulis 26 lembar dan memasukkannya ke dalam satu chapter final, aku harap kalian suka dengan alurnya^^ maaf kalau aku banyak kekurangan, senang banget bisa selesein ff ini. Terima kasih buat yang selalu review/fav/follow termasuk yang add aku di SNSku. Kalian baik bangeettt!** **aku gabisa nyebutin satu-satu yang jelas aku selalu baca review kalian, thanks for made me smile like a crazy hihihi:3**

 **Buat yang nebak anaknya Samuel iyaaa kalian bener banget^^ seneng ya liat mereka ada kesempatan bareng, dan selamat buat Seventeen sukses di encorenya. Sekaligus haloo CARATS hihihi.**

 **Maaf juga kalau aku belum bisa nampilin cerita yang terbaik, terus suka banyak yang ga sesuai di chapt sebelumnya I'll try harder! Maaf updatenya lama, aku ngumpulin idenya nih hehehe gila susah banget dapet ide :( aku sampe nyempetin nulis waktu anterin nenek ke rumah sakit lol bener2 ga patut XD**

 **Oiya aku nulis ff Verkwan baru nih, judulnya 'Shouldn't Have' aku udah nyelesaiin ceritanya dan upload tiga hari sekali, doain ga mager ya. Aku upload chapt barunya ntar malem.**

 **Ppyong! See you di ff lain ya^^**

 **BIG THANKS** **sekali lagi to: Reviewer, reader, laptop warna mint favoritku XD maaf sudah menyiksamu dengan memakaimu setiap hari buat ngetik, The Return of Superman yang ngasih inspirasi nulis chapt terakhir ini, twilight saga, video2 operasi lol. dan lain-lain kkkk~**

 **Last, give me** **review** **for this last chapt, KAMSAHAMNIDA^^**


End file.
